<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Other Other Operation by SubspaceJetWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958262">The Other Other Operation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubspaceJetWitch/pseuds/SubspaceJetWitch'>SubspaceJetWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Penguins of Madagascar, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Real Set Of Badonkers, Aged-Up Character(s), Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Alternate Universe - College/University, Big Ol' Tonhongerekoogers, Deku Has Huge Boobs, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Female Midoriya Izuku, Female Todoroki Shouto, High Effort Shitpost, Humongous Hungolomghononoloughongous, Lesbian Sex, Lots of it, Massive Dohoonkabhankoloos, Mineta Minoru is actually four penguins in a trenchcoat, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Packin Some Dobonhonkeros, Polyamory, Polydoriya - Freeform, Public Nudity, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sort Of, Trans Female Midoriya Izuku, Trans Female Todoroki Shouto, Tribadism, i mean some SERIOUS honkers, like an embrassing amount of it, polycule, wwha; t if w e kk;isss ed nghh; and h hheld hwands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubspaceJetWitch/pseuds/SubspaceJetWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This proved to be their turning point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashido Mina/Asui Tsuyu, Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Everyone, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Uraraka Ochako/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Invasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters featured in this fic that are engaging in sexual activities, are all above the age of 18. I cannot believe this is something I actually have to disclaim (Curse you, Hornykoshi)</p><p>This fic is an edit of an existing fic I'm a bit annoyed at</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“<em>All that you touch, you Change.</em></p><p class="western"><em>All that you Change, </em> <em> C</em><em>hanges you.</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>The only lasting truth is Change.”</em>
</p><p class="western">- Octavia E. Butler, Parable of the Sower</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">The first two years at U.A. Lyceum were thankfully rather eventless for one Ochako Uraraka, as to be expected when you’re one among thousands of students in Japan’s largest pro-hero academy. But on her third year, disaster struck, multiple times. Villains attacking her class right at the beginning of the semester, then the same people making another assault at the summer camp her class was attending, the latter of which led to two of her classmates getting kidnapped and All Might’s retirement after fighting a certain terrifying villain. As a consequence, she and all other students, had to promptly move from their homes to special dormatorium houses located within U.A. precincts.</p><p class="western">Speaking of safety, Ochako frowned in worry as she thought about her friend, Izuku Midoriya. He had suffered much, both physically and psychologically, due to his fight with an infamous villain known as Muscular during the summer camp attack. Her heart could not help but clench at the awful memory of his broken body as he cried in despair due to failing to save Katsuki Bakugou from getting kidnapped by the villains. Although Izuku’s injuries had healed and Katsuki had been rescued, she still worried for him... cared for him.</p><p class="western">And then there was Tsuyu Asui; if it weren’t for her, Ochako would’ve had a lot easier time on figuring out how to confess her feelings to Izuku. But alas, Tsuyu had to be there for her when the villains attacked, and that common struggle of course had to translate into a common bond. While never as severely harmed as Izuku, Tsuyu had legitimately found herself, at multiple times, barely centimetres away from certain death, complete erasure from existence. Though the question, one among many, was that whether or not Tsuyu ever even think of having her feelings be mutual?</p><p class="western">“But I can’t be a lesbian, can I?” Ochako thought to her self. “Or at least bi. But then again, Deku is the only boy I’ve ever had any feelings for. Even then, I’ve never liked the idea of being together with a guy; what makes Deku so special? Why am I feeling more than sorry for him? And what would Tsuyu say?”</p><p class="western">On top of all that, there was still the mere possibility of either Tsuyu or Izuku being gone forever, let alone both of them, before she had any chance to express her true self to them. All these thoughts sent Ochako’s soul into state of internal panic. So distracted by them, Ochako failed to notice that a small blob of pink slime slipping into her luggage bag...</p><p class="western"><strong>--- </strong> <strong> <b>At the </b> </strong> <strong>U.A. Dorms... --- </strong></p><p class="western">After her home room teacher, Aizawa Shouta, told her and her classmates their room arrangements, Ochako immediately went to her room to unpack her belongings. Due to being poor, she did not have much to unpack. However, just as she was opening her luggage bag, the blob of amorphous pink slime which had been hiding inside it suddenly leapt out and covered her face. Too shocked by the sudden attack to even scream, she struggled futilely as the slime started to engulf her face and even probe into her ears. After a few seconds, her weakening struggles stopped entirely as the slime oozed into her head through her ears.</p><p class="western">As soon as the last of the slime entered her head, her eyes opened and she wore an uncharacteristic smirk as she thought, “Finally, I thought I’d never get myself a new host!”</p><p class="western">Getting up onto her feet and looking over herself, the obviously parasitic being inside Ochako thought to itself, “Hmmm... not a bad body to stay in if I have to say so myself.” It then looked into Ochako’s memories and thought, “And a student of U.A. Lyceum itself no less. I can definitely make use of this situation!”</p><p class="western">“W-what’s going on? Why am I not in control of my own body and why do I have a voice in my head?!” the real Ochako cried, who was basically trapped in her own mind.</p><p class="western">The parasitic being made Ochako’s body strike a villainous pose as it mentally replied to her, “Well, if you must know, I’m what you may call a villainess. You can call me... Brain-Jacker.”</p><p class="western">Realisation hit Ochako as she replied, “You’re that slime that jumped out of my bag and onto my face just now!”</p><p class="western">“Bingo! I barely survived the Kamino Incident which forced All Might to retire after defeating that monster of a villain,” Brain-Jacker replied, who mentally scowled as she added, “If it wasn’t for the fact that I could move around and survive for a few days without a host, I would have been trapped under all that rubble along with my last host.”</p><p class="western">“Y-you won’t get away with this! Deku will notice something is wrong with me and...!”</p><p class="western">“No, he won’t,” Brain-Jacker said, who then smugly explained, “You see, my quirk, [Parasite Slime], allows me to gain control over any woman that I inhabit. Not only that, I can read your memories to not only mimic your behaviour and mannerisms perfectly but even uncover certain secrets about you such as your crush on a certain someone. Or should I say, some-<em>two</em>?”</p><p class="western">Ochako was panicking as she mentally squeaked, “Y-y-you know that already?!”</p><p class="western">Brain-Jacker smirked and licked her finger with eager anticipation as she mentally replied, “That’s right, and I know exactly what I’m going to do while I’m in your body. You see, I’m the kind of villainess who enjoys toying with my victims by making them give in to their deepest, sexual desires.” Suddenly, she saw images of Ochako’s fears and her visage became a disgusted scowl as she added, “Hey, just because I’m horny doesn’t mean that I don’t have standards!”</p><p class="western">“So... you’re not going to force me to have sex with random men or break anyone’s heart?” Ochako asked, hoping that such would be the case.</p><p class="western">“Don’t get me wrong, I am certainly in control of your body. However, if your emotions get too strong for me to... ignore for the lack of a better term, I’ll start feeling them as though they are my own. Needless to say, I’d rather not feel your feelings of despair and hatred if I can help it,” Brain-Jacker explained, who then added, “Of course, there is the option of suppressing your consciousness so that I do not have to put up with your emotions and thoughts but even I can’t forcefully suppress it indefinitely unless your let me do so. The longer I forcefully keep your consciousness suppressed, the harder it will be for me to do so without losing control of your body. That said, I can freely alter your libido and fill your mind with lewd ideas so there’s always the possibility of you becoming the cum-dump of your class by the time I’m through with you.”</p><p class="western">Realizing her fate, and possible future outcomes, Ochako felt her knees becoming weak, struggling to stay up. Or at least, that’s how she felt mentally. Eventually, she got some minor grip of herself, and decided to engage with the foreign intruder yet again.</p><p class="western">“But you won’t as long as I strongly refuse to submit and you wish to avoid feeling my negative emotions,” Ochako said, beginning to grasp Brain-Jacker’s abilities and limitations.</p><p class="western">Brain Jack nodded and replied, “That is undeniably true, unless you change your mind at some point and decide to be a complete slut.”</p><p class="western">“So what will stop you from making me so... pent up that I would allow people who I now find absolutely gross and repulsive, to have sex with me?”</p><p class="western">“To be perfectly honest, it’s mostly up to your feelings and morality. If your feelings for that Deku-boy wins out, the worst I can do is make you his personal cock sleeve, with that frog girl watching in agony,” Brain-Jacker replied.</p><p class="western">“T-that’s already more than awful enough!” Ochako cried.</p><p class="western">“And I’m a villain so I don’t really care as long as I can have my fun,” Brain-Jacker replied, who then gloated, “Tonight’s going to be a fun night!”</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- A short while later... ---</strong>
</p><p class="western">The currently brain-jacked Ochako had just finished unpacking her things, and decided after that to head towards Tsuyu’s room. Tsuyu herself had been relatively absent for most of the day, seeming upset about something ever since the Kamino Incident. Although Brain-Jacker initially had no plans to go beyond one host, she knew what kind of love triangle Ochako had painted for herself in her own mind. Seeing the ripe opportunity for exploitation, the villainess was more than happy to add Tsuyu in her “collection” of brain-jacked victims by using her ability to create mentally-linked copies of herself to brain-jack more victims.</p><p class="western">“Please, leave Tsuyu out of this!” Ochako begged of her.</p><p class="western">“Nope, I’m going to take over her body and then make the both of you have your way with that boy,” Brain-Jacker declared, who over the years had grown a knack for forcing lesbians into threesomes with painfully average men. “After all, what’s the point of two girls having the hots for each other, if there’s no guy to join in on the fun?”</p><p class="western">“D-don’t phrase it like that!” Ochako protested. “That’s disrespectful.”</p><p class="western">“Honey, do you really think a villain like me would ever care about this thing called ‘respect’?” the parasite rhetorically asked.</p><p class="western">Although there was no denying that Ochako was strongly against her plans, Brain-Jacker had enough experience with controlling unwilling hosts to know how to handle the issue. The first step which she took was to be frank and honest with Ochako about her quirk and its limitations to prevent Ochako from feeling too much panic or fear towards the villain. The second step was to limit her villainous actions to “one step at a time” so that Ochako would not have enough “emotional strength” to overwhelm the villain’s ability to ignore her feelings. The final step was to play along with Ochako’s personal desires, including romantic and erotic fantasies, as she would be less able to resist Brain-Jacker’s decision to essentially fulfil them. Brain-Jacker especially loved the third step as she pointed out, “Besides, who would have thought that you would be so... open to the idea of being more than just a friend with that girl, Tsuyu?”</p><p class="western">“T-that’s because you filled my head with all those... those... perverted ideas!” Ochako argued.</p><p class="western">“Not true. Digging deeper, I’ve found that you’re actually not as pure-hearted as you like to pose yourself, Ochako,” the villain replied.</p><p class="western">“Even if you’re right, that doesn’t mean that I want you to take over her body and force her to... to... do all of those things to me against her will!”</p><p class="western">“Deny your perverted interests all you want, Ochako, but even you can’t deny that Tsuyu’s tongue offers so many... fun possibilities,” Brain-Jacker replied.</p><p class="western">Ochako’s mind seemed to shut down in response due to sheer shame and embarrassment as she failed to stop herself from imagining Tsuyu using her long frog-like tongue to pleasure her... nether parts.</p><p class="western">Certain that Ochako would be unable to stop her no matter how hard she tried, Brain-Jacker almost smirked as she knocked on Tsuyu’s door...</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Later that night... ---</strong>
</p><p class="western">Izuku was puzzled when Ochako sent him a message after their classmates held the dorm room showcasing competition. His puzzlement changed into concern and nervousness when Ochako requested him to visit Tsuyu’s room as the frog girl wanted to tell him something important in private. Although nervous, he was kind-hearted to care for Tsuyu, so he did not think twice about making his way to her room to find out what she wanted to speak to him about. Before long, he stood in front of her door and was about to knock it when he heard Ochako’s voice, “It’s open, Deku. You can come in.”</p><p class="western">Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Izuku opened the door and was surprised that the light in the room were not on. In spite of being puzzled by the lack of lighting, Izuku stepped into the room and said, “Pardon me for intruding.”</p><p class="western">Suddenly, the door close behind him and someone hugged him from behind. Shocked by the sudden embrace, Izuku panicked and almost tried to break free when he turned around and saw Ochako. He was so surprised by the sudden embrace from the girl whom he secretly pined for that it took him five seconds to notice that she was dressed only in a pink pair of cat-themed mittens which she probably wore to keep her touch-dependent quirk under control. When he finally noticed her state of “dress”, Izuku’s entire face flushed red in embarrassment as he stuttered as quietly as he could to avoid being overheard by others, “U-U-Uraraka! W-why are you dressed like that?!”</p><p class="western">
  <strong> Ochako’s embrace tightened as she nuzzled her face into his back and said, “I... I want to be close to you, Deku.” Hearing the vulnerability in her voice, Izuku stopped panicking as he continued to listen to her, “We all have been through so much recently and... you got hurt so badly after your fight with that villain.” Ochako’s body trembled to hold back her tears as she continued to speak, “You could have died back there and I... I don’t want to lose you.” </strong>
</p><p class="western">Filled with caring sympathy, Izuku all but forgot about Ochako’s current state of dress as he spoke to her, “Uraraka, it’s okay. I’m still here after all.”</p><p class="western">“But what if there’s another villain attack?” Ochako asked, looking into Izuku’s eyes as she continued to speak, “We have already gone through two villain attacks even though we’re just students here and there no way to be sure that you’ll still be here after the next attack. Just thinking about losing you hurts so much!”</p><p class="western">Realisation dawned upon Izuku as he tentatively asked, “Uraraka, do you... like me as more than a friend?”</p><p class="western">She nodded with tears in her eyes, replying, “I do, Deku.”</p><p class="western">“As do I,” a croaky voice added.</p><p class="western">
  <strong> Surprised by the familiar voice, Izuku turned around and his eyeballs nearly popped out of his head when he saw Tsuyu stand before him without any clothes on. As hard as he tried to avoid looking at her, the image of her attractive naked body was permanently seared into his mind. Turning his face away from Tsuyu with his eyes shut, Izuku stammered, “A-A-A-Asui! W-w-why are you naked too?!” </strong>
</p><p class="western">Seemingly unconcerned about her current state of dress, or lack thereof, Tsuyu approached Izuku and hugged him from the front. She then said, “I... want to apologise to you.”</p><p class="western">“A-apologise?” Izuku asked.</p><p class="western">
  <strong> Tsuyu nodded and explained, “I always say what’s on my mind but there are also times when I have no idea what I should say. Do you remember what I said back at the hospital?” </strong>
</p><p class="western">Recalling how Tsuyu said that he and four of their fellow classmates would be no different from villains if they violate to rules to rescue Katsuki from the League of Villains, Izuku hesitantly replied, “Y-yeah, I do.”</p><p class="western">“Even though I sympathised with you and the others, my choice of words were severe. I was shocked beyond belief when I heard this morning that the five of you actually went through with it. I was... so frustrated by my own cowardice and I had no idea what I could even say to any of you,” Tsuyu explained. Izuku could feel her body tremble with barely repressed tears as she added, “I couldn’t bring myself to have fun and chat with any of you, as though nothing had happened between us. Just thinking about it about it made me feel so sad and lonely. That’s why I have to apologise to all of you.”</p><p class="western">
  <strong>“N-not that I don’t appreciate the thought but couldn’t you have just spoken to all of us at the same time instead of doing... well... this?” Izuku asked.</strong>
</p><p class="western">
  <strong>“I wanted to apologize to you first, personally; I feel for you the same way Ochako does.”</strong>
</p><p class="western">
  <strong>“R-really?” Izuku asked. Although Izuku was undoubtedly on friendly terms with Tsuyu, he did not expect her to have any special feelings for him. Considering that he was essentially a “quirkless loser” prior to being accepted as a student of U.A. Lyceum, it was tragically understandable for him to not consider the possibility of being romantically liked by more than one girl.</strong>
</p><p class="western"><strong> Tsuyu nodded and said, “Why else would I keep reminding you to call me Tsu instead of letting you call me </strong> <strong> by my surname </strong> <strong> ?” </strong></p><p class="western">
  <strong> Izuku was at a loss for words when Ochako spoke to him, “Deku, do you accept us?” </strong>
</p><p class="western">Izuku turned around and looked into Ochako’s eyes which were brimming with tears. His heart clenched at seeing her longing expression while Tsuyu nuzzled into his chest. Tears welled up in Izuku’s eyes as he made his decision and said with a nod, “I...do, Ochako, Tsuyu. I honestly don’t know where to even start with this relationship, but I’ll do my best to make the both of you happy somehow.”</p><p class="western">
  <strong>“Thank you, Deku,” Ochako said.</strong>
</p><p class="western">Suddenly, Izuku felt something slimy enter his ear and blacked out...</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Immediately after Izuku’s blackout... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">“W-where am I?” Izuku asked. Just a moment ago, he was in Tsuyu’s room and was being embraced by both Ochako and Tsuyu. As for the current situation, he was in some sort of black void.</p><p class="western">“You’re in, for the lack of a better term, a mind-scape,” an unfamiliar voice told him.</p><p class="western">Surprised, Izuku turned to see a beautiful woman who was well-built, had sharp intelligent eyes and had dark straight hair. As he had never met the woman before, Izuku hesitantly asked, “Who are you and what do you mean by mind-scape?”</p><p class="western">Instead of answering his question, the woman asked, “What is the last thing you remembered before coming here?”</p><p class="western">“Well, I was in a room with two of my... friends and I suddenly felt...” Izuku’s face paled as he then asked, “Are you telling me that a villain with some sort of brainwashing quirk managed to take over all of our bodies?” His expression fell into despair as he asked, “And that all those things that they said just now were just... lies...?”</p><p class="western">“Not quite. For one thing, that villainess did manage to take over your two girlfriends but she has not taken over your body yet. In fact, my friends are keeping that villainess at bay just like how we helped you break free from that brainwashing quirk back at the sports festival.”</p><p class="western">Confused, Izuku asked, “What do you mean by helping me with that brainwashing quirk back at the...” He then remembered his fight with now fellow classmate Hitoshi Shinsou; his brainwashing quirk could only be activated by verbally responding to him. Upon realising whom the woman was talking about, he pointed at her and exclaimed, “You’re... one of the former wielders of One For All!”</p><p class="western">The woman nodded with a smile and said, “That’s right, dear Midoriya. My name is Nana Shimura, Toshinori’s predecessor and teacher.”</p><p class="western">Bowing to the former wielder of One For All, a powerful quirk which had the ability to stockpile power and be passed down to a chosen successor, Izuku said, “I-it’s an honour to finally meet you in person, Shimura!”</p><p class="western">Chuckling at Izuku’s earnest attitude, Nana smiled in a motherly way towards him and said, “I’m not all that great, Midoriya. If I was, I would have been able to defeat All For One and not leave that burden to Toshinori.” Her expression became sad as she added, “Not to mention that I would have been able to protect my husband and not need to leave my own son to foster care for his own safety.”</p><p class="western">“I’m... sorry to hear that, Shimura,” Izuku said who thought about how his mother felt about his near-death at the hands of Muscular.</p><p class="western">Nana shook her head and said, “It’s all in the past. As I am now, I’m little more than a memory of the person I once was before I gave my power to Toshinori. Also...” her eyes hardened as she added, “-we still have a pinch to get you out of. That villainess is trying to take over your body and while my friends can keep her at bay, we can’t keep doing it forever. Sooner or later, one side will have to give in.”</p><p class="western">Izuku suddenly felt an alien sense of unease.</p><p class="western">“Add to that,” Nana said. “This intruder has managed to find a part of you that not even we were aware of.”</p><p class="western">Izuku’s pupils shrunk and shivered at the realization of where that unease very well may come from.</p><p class="western">Trying to calm him down, Nana said to him, “Luckily, it doesn’t look like she’s going to hurt you in that regard. In fact, quite the opposite.”</p><p class="western">“What do you mean?” Izuku asked.</p><p class="western">“It appears that, aside from your apparent lack of a quirk, there’s another discomfort you’ve had with your body since very early youth. But you locked that feeling away, beneath layers upon layers of decryption, for so long that it was essentially forgotten. If I had to take a guess, being diagnosed as quirkless was enough of a blow to your self-confidence, that this other feeling was too much to handle.”</p><p class="western">“And what is this “other feeling” you’re speaking of?”</p><p class="western">“I’d advise you take a look down on yourself.”</p><p class="western">Doing just that, Izuku found not only were his clothes completely missing, that wasn’t even his body he was looking at. Or at least, not the body he’s used to having; this one was a lot more, to put it shortly, feminine. A set of two large, <em>very</em> large, breasts growing out of his chest, are what immediately caught his attention, and under that: thinner waist, wider hips and... <em>could it be?</em> Searching between his legs, he found that his private parts had been completely rearranged, to something more tight and swallowing than inserting and hanging. Upon this discovery, that sense of illness and depression occupying his mind since not too long ago, suddenly faded away. With that, another type of background noise that had been playing in Izuku’s head for as long as he could remember, that too disappeared into the total silence. With that, it was as if some eternal, unspeakable burden had finally been lifted, and Izuku couldn’t help but relieve “himself” upon knowing that.</p><p class="western">Nana couldn’t help but relieve a few muffled giggles, reacting to what she was seeing, saying, “Already feeling a bit hot and bothered, I see?”</p><p class="western">Realizing what “he” was doing in front o his predecessor, Izuku’s face went tomato red at quickly tied “his” hands behind “his” back.</p><p class="western">“I- I must ask you something blunt, if I may,” Izuku said. “Am I... a boy or a girl?”</p><p class="western">“I think that’s a question only you can answer,” Nana said in response.</p><p class="western">“Lemme... let me think about it.”</p><p class="western">“If you think that’s a good idea, it’s most likely a good idea. Besides, don’t you have two friends to help right now?”</p><p class="western">Understanding who she was talking about, Izuku wore a determined expression and asked, “What can I do to to break free of that villainess’ control and save my friends?”</p><p class="western">Nana smiled in approval as she replied, “The good news is, you are essentially linked to not only the villainess but also to your two friends. If you can reach out to them and work together, you might be able to break free of her control.”</p><p class="western">“Then that’s exactly what I’ll do!” Izuku said, then sheepishly added, “So how do I get to them?”</p><p class="western">“Just think about them and call out to them with all your heart. Which reminds me, that villainess may have taken over their bodies, but my intuition tells me that their feelings of love towards you are very much real,” Nana replied.</p><p class="western">“Thank you, Shimura.”</p><p class="western">“You’re welcome... Izumi?”</p><p class="western">Izumi gave a reassured smile in response, took a deep breath, before calling out for to Ochako and Tsuyu the same way the old Izuku would use his One for All, “Clench my butt-hole super-tight and scream from the bottom of my heart!”</p><p class="western">“Ochako! Tsu!”</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Meanwhile... ---</strong>
</p><p class="western">It was supposed to be easy. Or at least, it pretty much always is, to jack other people’s minds. Especially other women, who she at this point, could freely control and influence at her whim, regardless of the host’s opinion. Although she knew from experience, that there was very little difference between male and female brains, small enough to mean nothing essentially nothing in the physical world, that subtle difference was enough for male hosts to be more resistant to her ability. It functionally meant she could neither suppress their consciousnesses, nor reading their memories, without their consent. That said, she could immobilise their bodies, influence their libido and fill their minds with lewd ideas so it was possible for her to manipulate them to a limited degree.</p><p class="western">But this one? Nothing remotely like she had ever come across before; there was something, somehow rejecting her, a force much stronger than she had ever encounter in any man. It was to the point, that it took all of her effort to just immobilize this body to prevent any struggles or calls out for help. Although, there was one part of this green-haired rascal’s psyche that was easy to access, stupidly easy, in fact. It was as if, in this area, she had accessed a woman’s mind. Had this impenetrable force forgotten about it? Or perhaps, wilfully ignored it even? After all, she had just <em>barely</em> missed this mysterious entity, briefly catching it in the corner of her eye, in her seemingly hopeless endeavour to locate an access point. And hoo-boy, was it one hell of an access point.</p><p class="western">Activating whatever relics and artefacts she could find here, she found that they had some strange, hidden link with the rest of the hosts mind, causing it to in some sense, live a life of its own. Upon doing this, she had found that the host’s brain had unleashed bizarre chemicals and hormones throughout its body, bringing about some radical shifts in the physical appearance of said body.</p><p class="western">“What the actual fuck?” Brain-Jacker thought to herself, not being aware that she could apparently shape-shift her hosts.</p><p class="western">With this unexpected transformation, though, she noticed that the rest of the mind had begn opening up. But before she could leap in to feast upon the goodies, she suddenly heard a loud mental yell which she immediately recognised, “Ochako! Tsu!”</p><p class="western">As soon as she heard the mental yell, both of her other two hosts started to twitch against her will. Realising that was she somehow losing control over them, Brain-Jacker mentally yelled back, “Don’t... you... dare... fuck with me!” She then pushed her brain-jacking abilities to the limit...</p><p class="western">
  <strong> --- Back to the Mind-Scape... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Izumi blinked owlishly as she stared at the scene before her, only being able to utter, “What...?”</p><p class="western">A small malnourished girl with pink hair was being beaten by a woman whom Izumi somehow instinctively realised was her aunt. As for why the girl was being beaten, she recently discovered that her aunt had been cheating on her husband with another man. Needless to say, her aunt refused to allow the affair to be revealed to anyone and she was abusing the girl to keep her quiet.</p><p class="western">Speaking of the aunt, the girl’s loving mother and father had died in a tragic accident years before the beating took place. No one on her father’s side of the family wanted to take the orphaned girl in as her mother was actually a former sex slave before she got married to her husband who was a pro-hero responsible for freeing her from her ill-fate. As for her mother’s side of the family, none of them ever tried to reach out to her or even her mother. In the end, the girl was adopted by her aunt, who was her father’s sister, and her husband. Both her aunt and uncle made no secret that they did not care about her and saw her as little more than a burden to tolerate. The fact that the girl seemed quirkless in spite of her unusual hair colouration only made the emotional neglect and abuse worse. Even her peers, including her younger cousins, treated her with disdain due to her parentage and quirklessness.</p><p class="western">Even though Izumi knew what she was seeing was just a memory, she felt angry at her own inability to somehow stop the abuse. She also could not think about her own past suffering, not just as quirkless, but falsely as a boy as well. Not just the bullying and mocking from peers, including Kaachan himself, but the shocking amount of indifference from teachers, doctors, counsellors and other authority figures.</p><p class="western">The beating the girl took was graphic and gruesome, to the point of her almost becoming mortally wounded. However, just as the girl was about to take her final breath, her consciousness was somehow transferred into a pink slime, exiting her body. This slime then clung onto the woman’s leg and quickly made its way up to her ear. Not surprisingly, the woman panicked and tried to get it off but to no avail. When the slime entered her ear, her struggles and screams ceased suddenly as it took over her body. The slime, Brain-Jacker, soon realised just how much of a callous hypocrite her aunt really was.</p><p class="western">As it turned out, Brain-Jacker’s aunt not only cheated on her husband but even considered him as nothing more than a mere source of income for her. What was more, she enjoyed being a complete slut who would have sex with multiple men and yet she had the sheer gall to claim that her own brother had brought dishonour to the family’s reputation in spite of being a pro-hero by marrying a former sex slave. Brain-Jacker’s cruel aunt was not even remorseful over the fact that she had essentially beaten her own niece to death, but instead mor concerned with how her niece’s death would affect her reputation among both her family members and her own peers who also enjoyed cheating on their husbands.</p><p class="western">Outraged by her aunt’s hypocritical and uncaring nature, Brain-Jacker forced her aunt to reveal all records of her perverse acts on the internet and even made her reveal the names of the men she had sex with and her peers who also enjoyed cheating on their husbands. She then forced her aunt to tie herself onto the bed naked after writing vulgar words such as “Public Cum-Dump” and “Loose Cock-Sleeve” around her womanhood. Once the vengeful deeds were done, Brain-Jacker exited her body and abandoned her to suffer the consequences. Alone in a world which she was convinced did not care for her due to her parentage, Brain-Jacker decided to live for herself even if it meant becoming a villainess who would harm or corrupt others.</p><p class="western">For the next few years, Brain Jacker took over the bodies of various women to survive as a brain-jacking parasite including housewives, high school girls, prostitutes, villainesses and even a low-ranking pro-heroine. In spite of being a self-serving villainess, as well as an undeniable pleasure-seeking pervert due to her memory-reading abilities, she never forced anyone to do something which they truly refused to do unless she felt that they deserved it like her cruel aunt. In fact, she actually protected a few of her hosts from actual rapists by forcefully immobilising their bodies with her copies, helped a few women realise that their husbands or boyfriends were cheating on them and even helped some women become more honest towards their husbands or lovers.</p><p class="western">In theory, she could simply take over one host and stay within that host for the rest of her life. However, she never did that as she either felt no real emotional connection with her host or was too afraid to let go of her control over her host to be truly connected. As a result, she had been alone from the day her family died in the accident up to the present day and had never felt any true happiness in spite of being a pleasure-seeking villainess.</p><p class="western">“That’s just horrible.”</p><p class="western">Izumi turned around to see Ochako and Tsuyu behind her, both carrying horrified expressions on their faces. Tears streamed down their faces as they realised just how much Brain-Jacker, who was actually supposed to be a girl as old as they were, had suffered.</p><p class="western">Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu turned to face Brain-Jacker who was currently in the form of her thirteen-year-old self before she “died” and became a slime. She glared at them with tear-filled eyes as she growled at them, “Don’t even think that I’ll let you three go after what you have done. By the time I’m done with your three, you’ll all be nothing more than mind-broken fuck toys!”</p><p class="western">Realizing what to do, Izumi walked up towards her, putting an effort to look as stoic as possible. Shocked by the hero’s action, Brain-Jacker stepped back and asked, “J-just who the fuck are you? What the hell are you doing, you damn freak?!” As Izumi continued to move towards her, the villainess yelled, “S-stay back, I fucking mean it!”</p><p class="western">Suddenly, pink tentacles emerged from around her and lashed out at Izumi in an attempt to keep the two apart. However, her attack did virtually nothing, phasing through Izumi like intangible phantoms. Shock was apparent on her face as she tried to strike down her opponent, only to once again, harmlessly pass through. Her shock turned into a mixture of panic and anger as the tentacles went on a rampage, without any success. Frustrated by her ineffective attacks, the Brain-Jacker resorted to insulting Izumi as she closed her eyes shut and yelled, “You think you can beat me and win the day?! You’re nothing more than a fucking limp-dicked loser of a hero wannabe! You’re the kind of worthless piece of shit who’ll get cucked the moment those two girls realise just how much of a whiny bitch you really are! I bet even your mom thinks you’re failure in the making! So stop wasting everyone’s time and just leave me the fuck alone!”</p><p class="western">When Izumi stood before Brain-Jacker, she opened her eyes and looked up to see a pair of big, kind sympathetic eyes. Unable to comprehend the sight, she asked, “Why... why aren’t you angry at me or looking at me like I’m trash?” She then limply fell to her knees and tears flowed down her cheeks as she continued to ask, “Why... do you even bother to care about me?”</p><p class="western">Izumi knelt down to the frail wanderer’s eye level and said, “That’s because it’s a hero’s duty to save people, even if it means getting involved into things that should have nothing to do with them.” Reaching out to hug her, Izumi continued, “So please, let me save you because I am here.”</p><p class="western">Realizing that Izumi sincerely wanted to help her, and realising why her attacks were absolutely useless, Brain-Jacker gave in to her desire to be finally accepted by someone and cried. Before long, both Ochako and Tsuyu hugged them as well and all four empaths cried together as their memories became open to one another...</p><p class="western">
  <strong> --- Back in the physical world... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Izumi opened eyes and looked at both Ochako and Tsuyu. They both looked exhausted and had tear stains on their faces. Considering her own exhaustion, Izumi was quite certain she looked the same as them at the moment. She wore a tired smile and said, “This... wasn’t what I expected when I thought about spending my first night here.”</p><p class="western">Ochako snorted and chuckled weakly as she replied, “Me neither, Deku,”</p><p class="western">“So... do either of you want to go back to your rooms or stay here?” asked Tsuyu.</p><p class="western">“Staying here... sounds pretty good at the moment,” said Izumi, too drained, mentally and emotionally, to care about what would happen the next day. All she wanted was rest and she would rather rest in the arms of people whom she knew cared about her, than be alone.</p><p class="western">Ochako nodded her head in agreement, saying, “I’d like to stay here too.”</p><p class="western">“Well, feel free to make yourselves comfortable,” said Tsuyu who tiredly nuzzled into Izumi’s chest.</p><p class="western">In spite of all the exhaustion, Izumi knew that sleeping on the bare floor was not a good idea, so she got up and wordlessly beckoned Ochako and Tsuyu to get with bed with her. Neither of her companions protested, and instead just got up to join her in bed. Izumi idly noted Ochako’s sweaty naked body as she got onto Tsuyu’s bed. It wasn’t until this point that Izumi realized that she was still wearing the clothes she wore as Izuku. Feeling uncomfortably hot in them, she decided to take them off, including her All Might themed underwear.</p><p class="western">Before long, all three of them were on the bed and, feeling comfortable in the arms of two sincere lovers and with the “villainous” brain-jacking slime-girl residing in their heads, Izumi smiled and tiredly said, “Good night, everyone.”</p><p class="western">
  <strong> --- The following morning... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Izumi drowsily opened her eyes and soon realised that she was indeed in Tsuyu’s room, with both her and Ochako embracing their common point of affection in their sleep. Smiling affectionately at the two naked girls, Izumi was about to allow herself to go back to sleep when she noticed that the door into the room was open.</p><p class="western">As soon as Izumi realized that the door was open, her eyes grew to the size of vinyl discs as she turned her attention towards it in fearful anticipation. Just as she had feared, the door was not only open, but also occupied by her remaining female classmates, all staring at the slumbering trio. All of the onlookers, save for a certain Tooru Hagakure, whose skin was completely transparent, had obvious blushes on their shocked or gaping expressions.</p><p class="western">Izumi’s face blushed flushed brightly enough to be mistaken for a fire fighter siren as she desperately tried to find a suitable answer to explain the situation she was currently in, half-forgetting she was in fact no longer male-presenting. However, all that came out of her lips were half-chocked stutters. Awakened by the chaotic mouth noises, Ochako sleepily woke up and asked, “Deku, what’s wrong?”</p><p class="western">As sleepy as she was, Ochako did not notice that the door into Tsuyu’s room was opened nor did she notice that her female classmates were staring at her. She also sleepily mistook Izumi’s stuttering as merely the result of her realizing that they were all naked in the same bed. Blissfully unaware that she was being watched, Ochako smiled affectionately at Izumi and nuzzled into her chest as she said, “Deku, it’s okay. Yesterday wasn’t a dream. We all love you.”</p><p class="western">“T-t-t-that’s not what I’m worried about!”</p><p class="western">Confused, and feeling more awake, Ochako blinked at Izumi before turning her attention towards the door and realising what had gotten her bed partner so worked up. As soon as Ochako saw her female classmates staring at her, Izumi and Tsuyu, her face flashed red before she buried her face into Izumi’s bare tits to muffle her scream.</p><p class="western">Tsuyu, who woke up roughly at the same time as Ochako, simply blushed in embarrassment before closing her eyes and suddenly disappearing by making her own body match the colours of her surroundings.</p><p class="western">As for Brain-Jacker, whose real name was Yamanaka Sumomo, she wisely decided not to do anything other than mentally apologising to her three hosts, “S-sorry about this.”</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Later that day... ---</strong>
</p><p class="western">Izumi felt slightly uncomfortable in her otherwise usual uniform, the one her past, male self would wear during class attendances, and formal occasions like these. But as dress codes were rather strict here, and she was still registered as a male student, this would have to do. After all, she, Ochako and Tsuyu were called into a swift emergency meeting with the principal himself, Nezu.</p><p class="western">Standing before him in his office, the three girls felt a common sense of dread over what the repercussions of their actions would be. Standing on either side of the scheming mastermind of this institution, were Toshinori Yagi, formerly known as All Might, himself and Shouta Aizawa, the main mentor to Izumi and all her classmates. Nezu formed a tent with his paw-like hands and asked, “So, care to tell us about what has happened back at the dorm?”</p><p class="western">All three students were blushing in embarrassment as Izumi replied, “W-well, Ochako and Tsu invited me to their bedroom last night to confess their feelings towards me and... we... spenttherestofthenightsleepingwhilenaked!”</p><p class="western">Nezu nodded in response and said, “And did any of you have any... intercourse last night?”</p><p class="western">All three students shook their head in unison as Izumi replied, “N-no, we didn’t. I mean, we did cuddle while naked but we didn’t to ‘that’!”</p><p class="western">“So tell me, Uraraka, why did you and Asui suddenly decide to hug Izuku while naked?” asked Nezu.</p><p class="western">“It’s Izumi, actually,” she instinctually felt she had to correct the principal for.</p><p class="western">“The records does say ‘Izuku Midoriya’, no?” Nezu checked with her. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t Izumi a girl’s name?”</p><p class="western">The uniform did a pretty good job at hiding Izumi’s newly required assets, so to say, meaning the three men before her were not yet aware of her transformation, merely the wardrobe malfunction that her spying classmates had reported.</p><p class="western">“I- I don’t like going by that name, any more...,” she half-muttered, looking away from her authority figures in embarrassment.</p><p class="western">“She really doesn’t,” Ochako confirmed. “And I know she has all the reason not to.”</p><p class="western">“She?” Shouta noted, raising his eyebrow. “You don’t mean to tell me that Midoriya is... well...?”</p><p class="western">“In a more literal sense than you’re probably thinking, Izuku became Izumi last night,” Tsuyu said. “None of us are entirely sure how it happened, but we do sort of know why, and we definitely know she prefers to remain that way; it’s a feeling she had repressed since early childhood.”</p><p class="western">“And how do you know all this?” Toshinori asked her. “Did young Midoriya tell you all this?”</p><p class="western">“In a way, I did,” Izumi confirmed. “Though, it’s less I outright told them, and more that they could see it.”</p><p class="western">“Like I said, it happened more literally than you think,” Tsuyu said. “You see...”</p><p class="western">Nezu raised his paw to stop Tsuyu and then said, “You answer, while perfectly understandable given recent incidents, is not the answer that I need to hear.”</p><p class="western">All three students were surprised for a moment before they realised what Nezu was talking about. Their feelings of embarrassment and shame evaporated as Tsuyu asked, “Do you... know about what really happened to us?”</p><p class="western">Shouta stepped forward and explained, “Given recent incidents, including the summer camp attack which should not have happened, we have been increasing our surveillance and security to prevent any possible information leak which could be used by malicious villains. While I will not explain how we managed to find out that something was wrong, we did manage to uncover the fact that something less than normal had happened to all three of you yesterday night even after considering recent events.” His stern expression hardened into a glare as he asked, “Therefore, the important question is, what really happened to you three yesterday?”</p><p class="western">Izumi, Tsuyu and Ochako looked at one another and nodded in agreement before the former boy spoke, “Nezu, Aizawa, do the two of you know about All Might’s connection with me?”</p><p class="western">Shouta raised an eyebrow in surprise while Nezu nodded and said, “Yes, I do. Although Aizawa has not been informed about the connection, he can be trusted as both your class mentor and as a pro-hero.” The mouse-like principal then turned his attention towards Toshinori who nodded his head in agreement before he turned his attention back towards Izuku to ask, “So tell us, what does your connection with All Might have anything to do with...”</p><p class="western">The principal and two teachers wore shocked expressions on their faces as pink slime started to ooze from the three students’ ears into their waiting hands. Before long, each student held onto a small ball of pink slime which had simple black eye-spots on its “face”. Izumi then explained in more detail about what had happened last evening...</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- One explanation later... ---</strong>
</p><p class="western">Nezu took a sip of tea and sighed as he carefully contemplated over what Izuku had just revealed to him, Toshinori and Shouta. While the quirked animal was in deep thought, Shouta spoke to him, “Principal, I would like to have your permission to take out a bottle of strong sake from your hidden collection and, pardon my language, take a fucking god-damned drink. This bloody mess is almost as bad as the worst case scenario I have been fearing.”</p><p class="western">Well aware that Shouta was having a massive headache from both the revelation of the brain-jacking Sumomo, whom all three students wished to protect in spite of being a villainess no less, and Izumi being All Might’s successor as the ninth holder of One For All, Nezu smiled sympathetically to him and said, “All right, you can have one bottle. Just leave the best ones at the back alone.”</p><p class="western">Shouta nodded to him before making his way to Nezu’s hidden stash of alcoholic drinks which were kept inside a concealed fridge. Nezu then turned his attention towards Toshinori and said, “I know that you can’t take alcohol, All Might, but I do have some cold tea if you’re interested to have some.”</p><p class="western">Toshinori smiled at Nezu and replied, “That’s won’t be necessary. It was apparent that Toshinori took the news better than Shouta. Considering that we have a proven successor of One For All, Toshinori had no reason to be as exasperated by the whole affair as Shouta who was already wondering if he should retire at that point to avoid the stress of being Izumi’s class mentor.</p><p class="western">As for why the principal and two teachers chose to not doubt the three young women, there were a few reasons. For one thing, no brainwashing villainess in her right mind would allow any of the three students to reveal her identity and abilities unless the said villainess wanted to stop being a villain. Another reason was that Midoriya had managed to overcome brainwashing before, during the sports festival, so the idea of her overcoming a different kind of brainwashing from an actual villain was certainly possible. A third, even more compelling piece evidence, was the simple fact that Izumi had actually communicated with Nana, acquiring an eerily accurate description of her and knowledge of her tragic family circumstances. No villainous liar in their right mind would’ve been able to make up such an unbelievable story, even after considering the possibility of the liar knowing Izumi as the ninth holder of One For All.</p><p class="western">Izumi made an effort to ignore Shouta who was drinking sake straight from the bottle as she nervously asked, “So... what will happen to all four of us?”</p><p class="western">“Under normal circumstances, we would have to capture the villainess who has made the three of you act inappropriately on school grounds and then send her to the police to receive her punishment. However, given recent revelations, I am inclined to agree with you that simply sending her to police to be punished is not the correct way to deal with her,” Nezu replied, then adding, “That said, doing nothing about having her in all three of your heads is far from an ideal response to her attempt at villainy, especially in the eyes of the public if they ever find out about it. Therefore, I would like to have all three of you come back to see me, Aizawa and Yuga later today after I have decided on the best course of action to deal with not only her but you three as well.”</p><p class="western">Relieved at Nezu choosing to be fair and logical about the situation, Izumi bowed and replied, “Thank you very much, principal.”</p><p class="western">Nezu smiled reassuringly at the three students and the three copies of the brain-jacking slime-girl before he said, “Before I dismiss all of you, please make sure that no one else find out about what has actually happened to the three of you or about Yamanaka. We do not need anyone panicking about a brain-jacking slime-girl being present on school grounds or having another victim of her brain-jacking.”</p><p class="western">The three ladies chuckled sheepishly in agreement before allowing the three copies of Sumomo return into their respective heads. After each of them had a copy of Sumomo in their heads, they respectfully excused themselves and left the office.</p><p class="western">After the three students had left, Toshinori turned his attention to Nedzu and asked, “What exactly are you planning to do about Yamanaka, Nezu?”</p><p class="western">Nezu had a near-malevolent gleam in his beady eyes as he chuckled and replied, “Well, given the fact that we have an ex-villainess who has brainwashing abilities and sincerely wants to stay with her high-functioning hosts, I have a few ideas.”</p><p class="western">Toshinori and even the apparently tipsy Shouta gulped in response to Nezu’s reply.</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- A short while later at the daily class meetup---- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Originally, Izumi’s class was supposed to have a special training session to help the students develop their finishing moves. However, given the incident at the dorms, the special class was postponed to the following day. While a certain Katsuki Bakugou was angry about the postponement and blamed Izumi for it, most were shocked at who turned out to be involved in such a scandalous situation.</p><p class="western">Although basically everyone knew that Ochako and Izumi had feelings for each other, none of them expected the two to actually sleep together while naked, and with another naked girl no less. Among the four girls who saw the three in Tsuyu’s room, Momo Yaoyorozu was the most appalled by what she had seen. Given her background as a sheltered girl from a rich family, it was understandable why she found the scene so scandalous. Kyouka Jirou wasn’t exactly appalled by this, but she definitely spoke and acted like she was. Unlike Kyouka and Momo, a merry Mina Ashido was, along with Tooru, thrilled to have witnessed such “romance” from three of her classmates. Needless to say, the two of them planned to demand answers from Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu as soon as they possible could.</p><p class="western">As for the boys, the responses were... mixed, to say the least. While the older generation hadn’t been able to pick up on Izumi’s new, more feminine features, quite a few of her male classmates were. While Minoru Mineta had only learnt the first half of the rumour, he felt nothing but blood-red furious envy, but looking at her, the wrath remained, and he resorted to calling her a great deal of transphobic slurs, homophobic slurs and other emasculating insults. While Denki Kaminari and Hanta Sero were nowhere near as much of malicious intent, they were gullible enough to be swayed by Minoru’s antics; after all, this just confirmed to them that “girls have it easier”, while being completely oblivious what other actions they could’ve taken.</p><p class="western"><a id="firstHeading" name="firstHeading"></a>On the other side of the spectrum was Tenya Iida, shocked that three of his classmates would do something so immoral. He was determined to chastise them for their actions, even though, unbeknownst to him, pro-heroes already engaged in way lewder acts on a regular basis. Shoto Todoroki was surprised that this nervous wreck was able to get into bed with two naked girls, and come out as a girl herself at the same time. Needless to say, he was curious about how in the world such a feat could be accomplished. Hitoshi, who had joined Izumi’s class during the second year, had roughly similar feelings as Shoto about the situation, although he saw it more as amusing trivia than anything serious worth investigating. As for the other guys, they chose to ignore the incident as much as possible, fearing that caring even just a little, would hurt their chances of ever graduating.</p><p class="western">Not surprisingly, as soon as they were given the opportunity, Mina and Tooru quickly took Ochako and Tsuyu away for “interrogative questioning”, while Mineta, Denki and Hanta took Izumi away for similar reasons.</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- At Ochako’s and Tsuyu’s corner... ---</strong>
</p><p class="western">“All right you two, start talking!” said Mina who had a cheeky grin on her face.</p><p class="western">Although both Ochako and Tsuyu blushed in embarrassment, Tsuyu was more composed than Ochako who was nervous and panicky and thus replied bluntly, “Ochako and I both love Izumi; we wanted to her to know our feelings before something happens to her.”</p><p class="western">“Her?” Mina asked with suspicion. “I know Izuku can come off as a softboy at times, but that much? Is his dick really that small?”</p><p class="western">Rightfully offended, Ochako stood her ground by saying, “Izumi is a girl, and she prefers to stay that way. Would you really call that new voice of hers male?”</p><p class="western">Mina crossed her arms and said, “Those high pitched squeals I’m sure you’ve just forced him to do aren’t convincing at all. Whatever type of unwholesome drag you’ve made him do, isn’t going to change the fact about what looks like naked.”</p><p class="western">“But you did see her tits, didn’t you?” Tsuyu rebutted.</p><p class="western">“I did not, in fact, pay attention to such a detail,” Mina said. “Do I look like Mineta to you? No, I actually care about the bigger picture, which is that you three were naked together, and that you don’t seem to be fighting over him.”</p><p class="western">Tsuyu groaned at Mina’s smug commentary, before continuing, “Anyway, we have no idea what she was “packing”, so to say, because she had already transformed into a girl by the time she had undressed.”</p><p class="western">“Well, if who you for some reason insist on calling “Izumi”, stacks a rack, I saw none of that sticking out of his blazer,” Mina said.</p><p class="western">“She’s still forced to wear a male uniform,” Ochako pointed out. “From what I’ve heard, it’s rather constraining.”</p><p class="western">Frustrated at Ochako’s and Tsuyu’s shared stubbornness, Mina decided to switch strategy, from engaging in this fruitless dialogue, to straight up lecturing, “Look, I know both of you are after getting inside Izuku’s pants, we all know, we all <em> knew </em>. What I didn’t know, was that you were such pretend dykes, that you were willing to perform the mental gymnastics needed to convince yourselves that he somehow ‘counts’. Face it, you two are straight; specifically, straight for sad, little tortured boys for whom its easy to feel sorry for. Well, let me give you a truth bomb: once you let guys like that park their dicks inside of you, they’re no longer tortured, they become gross, entitled jerks, who believe everyone will obey them at the lift of their finger, losing any respect or empathy they ever had for women. By that point, it gets really hard to feel sorry for them, and eventually, it will break you, forever dooming you to destructive relationships with lazy man-babies. Face the facts: you’re not lesbian, you just have bad taste in men.”</p><p class="western">Tsuyu stared blankly at Mina, before looking down to give herself a second of thought, humming to herself, then looking up again, and responding, “You know, it’s amazing, you are 100 percent wrong. I mean, nothing you’ve said has been right.”</p><p class="western">“Seriously!?” Mina said with a shocked tone. “Don’t you get it? When two women find out they both love the same man, the rational thing to do is to instantly hate each other, to grab any guns they can get hold of, and cause as much drama and conflict as possible. That way, the man is forced to realize that he can’t get everything he wants, and must make hard choices, lending him perspective and humility.”</p><p class="western">Dumbfounded by what she had just heard, Ochako simply said, “I’m sorry Mina, but I think you watch way too many soap operas. If you’re trying to accuse us three of trying to have the cake and eat it too, I’m sorry, but sometimes, you just want two cakes.”</p><p class="western">In response, Mina just threw her hands up in the air and said, “I give up, you two are fucking impossible. Yaomomo, take over from here.”</p><p class="western">Taking Mina’s place as main interrogator, Momo had to argue, “While I’m sure all of us can understand the reasoning behind your desires to express your true feelings to... Izumi, I still fail to understand why you both decided to go about it in such... an improper way.”</p><p class="western">The blushes on Ochako and Tsuyu’s faces deepened as both girls seemed unsure on how to respond to Momo’s admittedly logical argument. Spending a night sleeping together was one thing but doing so while naked was another matter altogether.</p><p class="western">“We, um... we got really sweaty for some reason, and forgot the door was still ajar,” Ochako muttered out.</p><p class="western">“Uraraka-san,” Momo told her sternly. “I know you don’t have the exactly most, how-do-I-put-it, affluent background, but I do hope you know about the existence of this thing called air conditioning, which our dorms are installed with. There’s a climate control panel right by the door in each room, that lets tune the room temperature as you may wish. That way, you can deal with the hot summer nights in a more modest way.”</p><p class="western">“But I’m cold-blooded, remember?” Tsuyu pointed out to Momo. “I like my room warm and humid, which is why I only invite guests if they’re willing to show some skin, so to say.”</p><p class="western">Looking at her with slight repulsion, Momo said, “I did not exactly take you to be a rule-breaker. Didn’t you get upset about us saving Bakugou, because you thought it made us no better than villains?”</p><p class="western">Fortunately, a certain slime-girl named Sumomo suggested an answer to Tsuyu who then said, “To be perfectly honest, I also felt guilty about being too cowardly to help Izumi save... him from the villains and telling you that yes, breaking the rules would make one no better than a villain.” Tsuyu allowed Sumomo to influence her emotions to show remorse on her normally blank face as she added, “The last thing I wanted was her assuming I do not want someone simply for breaking the rules. I’m sorry for saying things earlier, Momo, and tell the boys you went with, that I want to apologize to them as well.”</p><p class="western">Momo smiled at Tsuyu and said, “You don’t have to apologise, Asui. We all knew that what we were doing wasn’t in accordance to the rules, even if we felt that it was the right course of action to take.”</p><p class="western">Kyouka on the other hand noted something and said, “Say, Tsuyu, you sounded rather bitter when you mentioned Bakugou; pissed, almost. Is there something we need to know?”</p><p class="western">Both Tsuyu and Ochako wore similar scowls as Ochako replied in Tsuyu’s behalf, “Let’s just say that Izumi told us things she normally wouldn’t tell anyone about and leave it at that.”</p><p class="western">Mina, Tooru, Kyouka and Momo were shocked by the response. Deciding against pressing the two girls for answers concerning Katsuki, the four other girls decided to ask them about other questions such as how the two of them came to care for Izumi...</p><p class="western"><strong>--- At Izu</strong> <strong> <b>mi</b> </strong> <strong>’s corner... ---- </strong></p><p class="western">“Okay, Midoriya, spill it!” Minoru demanded.</p><p class="western">“S-spill what?” Izumi asked, intimidated by the downright viciously bestial glares he was receiving from Minoru, Denki and even Hanta.</p><p class="western">“Don’t play dumb with us, you damn [INSERT TRANSPHOBIC SLUR HERE]! Now drop whatever impression you’re tying to do of a girl’s voice, and tell us, how the hell did you manage to get into bed with Uraraka and Asui, naked?!” Minoru yelled.</p><p class="western">“That’s right, how did you manage to get two girls to agree with the idea of sharing you?!” Denki yelled.</p><p class="western">Izumi, feeling the heavy musk of misogyny floating in the air, were sweating bullets as she tried to explain, “I-I-I didn’t do anything!”</p><p class="western">She then recalled the time she shared her memories Ochako, Tsuyu and Sumomo, which included memories of Ochako and Tsuyu developing romantic feelings towards her, due to her kind and heroic actions, and thus added, “A-at least nothing related to dating or seducing them!”</p><p class="western">“That doesn’t answer how the hell you managed to get two girlfriends at the same time, you lucky bastard!” Hanta argued. “Much less while pretending to be a girl; only weird-ass [INSERT HOMOPHOBIC SLUR HERE] find that remotely attractive.”</p><p class="western">Appalled by the language used by the interrogators, Tenya decided to approach the group and said, “Using strong language like that is not appropriate for appropriate for pro-hero students like ourselves, on top of being completely unnecessary, and besides, that’s not the issue here!” He then pointed accusingly at Izumi and said, “Midoriya, while I am not one to criticise you for getting more than one lady to develop romantic feelings towards you, I simply cannot approve of the three of you acting inappropriately on school grounds, including the dorms!” Tenya’s arms moved about in a comically robotic manner as he added, “Not only will your less-than-moral actions affect your reputation as a future hero, not only will it also affect the reputation of Uraraka and Asui, but also ruin reputation of the rest of us, maybe even this entire institution!”</p><p class="western">“Who the fuck cares about reputation?!” Minoru yelled, who then pointed at Izumi as he argued with Tenya, “I want to know his secret to getting a harem of hot babes!”</p><p class="western">Suddenly, Shoto sighed wearily and quickly froze Minoru, Denki, Hanta and even Tenya in blocks of ice which reached up to their waists with his quirk before saying, “Midoriya, the next time you decide to do anything with Uraraka and Asui, please do so discreetly. I do not think Aizawa will appreciate having you three doing sexual intercourse on school grounds, again.”</p><p class="western">“S-sexual intercourse?!” Izumi asked in shock and confusion.</p><p class="western">Shoto raised an eyebrow and asked, “Wait, you three haven’t done it yet?”</p><p class="western">“N-n-n-no, we didn’t!” Izumi replied. As she knew better better than to spill the beans about Sumomo, Izumi instead explained, “I mean, we did end up sleeping together in bed naked but we didn’t have sex yesterday! We only talked about how Ochako and Tsuyu ended up falling in love with me and why I never thought the both of them would feel that way about me in spite of my attraction towards them!”</p><p class="western">All the boys, except for the decidedly irritated Katsuki, stared at Izumi and blinked a few times before Shoto spoke to Izumi with a deadpan expression on her face, “Midoriya, you have got to be, and I’m borrowing a quote from Snipe here, the purest son of a gun I have ever met,” before correcting himself with, “Well, I guess ‘<em>daughter</em> of a gun’ would be more suitable in this context. Unlike some others here, I can clearly see you’re going through some things right now, and I’ll respect that.”</p><p class="western">“Thanks, Shoto,” Izumi said, with her face practically glowing red in embarrassment, before simply replying, “To be fair, we did... talk a lot about ourselves, including things I never thought the three of us would end up sharing.” In spite of himself, Katsuki could not help but flinch ever so slightly at the mere implications of Izumi’s statement as she continued to speak, “It was a lot more exhausting than many of you might think and we decided to just sleep together instead of returning to our rooms after that.”</p><p class="western">“So basically, the three of you did nothing other than talk and cuddle in bed while naked, right?” Eijirou asked. Izumi could only nod in response.</p><p class="western">Apparently satisfied with Izumi’s explanation, Shouto used the fire half of his quirk to free Minoru, Denki, Hanta and Tenya. He then said to her, “Midoriya, the next time you decide to do something which is not erotic in nature, please make sure to wear some clothes or at least keep the door locked. It’s a miracle that Aizawa has not decided to expel you three yet.”</p><p class="western">“I’ll keep that in mind,” Izumi said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.</p><p class="western">School lessons soon resumed as normal for the rest of the day...</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Later that day... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu were back in Nezu’s office to hear the principle’s decision. All three of them, as well as the three copies of Sumomo inside their heads, were tense as they dreaded the possible bad outcomes that they might have to face. The fact that Toshinori was avoiding their gaze with a blush on his face while Shouta was glaring daggers at Nezu did little to comfort them.</p><p class="western">Not minding the glare from Shouta, or the nervousness felt by Izumi, Ochako, Tsuyu and Sumomo, Nezu smiled cordially and said, “After much deliberation, I have decided to allow Yamanaka to continue living with you three on probation.” Izumi, Ochako, Tsuyu and Sumomo were obviously relieved when Nedzu suddenly smirked and added, “Provided that all of you agree to brain-jack the rest of your female classmates, the female students of your parallel class and virtually any other young woman whom you may wish to add to Midoriya’s personal harem.”</p><p class="western">A moment of shocked silence passed, before Shouta pointed out, “<em>Polycule</em>. Midoriya’s personal <em>polycule</em>. Harems were just the nursing rooms in Islamic palaces.” He sighed, mentally flagellating himself for accidentally overhearing one of Midnight’s steamier discussions, before adding, “Also, it’s not just Midoriya’s polycule; Uraraka and Asui have equal right to declare it theirs. Either way, I still have zero faith in your plan, but alas, I have to respect your authority, and must thus put my trust into this almost certain trainwreck.”</p><p class="western">Another moment of silence passes before Izumi gained the courage to ask, “N-Nezu, could you please repeat that. I could have sworn that you’re basically telling us to let Sumomo brain-jack all the girls in our class, the girls in our parallel and any other girl or young woman whom I’d be interested in, to form our own personal polycule.”</p><p class="western">Nezu nodded and confirmed, “That is exactly what I have said, Midoriya.”</p><p class="western">“Are you absolutely sure this is a good idea?” Tsuyu asked. “Or are you just really horny?”</p><p class="western">Nezu spat out his tea and started laughing maniacally, before saying, “Lady, I’m a rodent. Literally. It’s physically impossible for me to take carnal interest in human sex lives; otherwise, I would’ve since long been arrested for bestiality.”</p><p class="western">“Then I am at loss of explanation,” Tsuyu said. “Why are telling us to do all this?” Both Izumi and Ochako nodded their heads in vehement agreement with her.</p><p class="western">“I could tell you all the reason for me to suggest such a thing, but I think that it is best to keep that under a need-to-know basis. After all, you can never tell who might conveniently ‘overhear’ our discussion and let this ‘wild pussy cat’ out of the bag like the last time it happened,” Nezu replied.</p><p class="western">Realisation suddenly struck all three students and they were about to speak when Nezu silenced them with a raised paw and said, “Now, I understand that essantialy forcing you three to form this collective is indeed a daunting task, especially considering that all of those lovely ladies must have their own lives to live and their own desires to fulfil. However, I do believe that you have what it takes to convince at least some of them to willingly join this har- sorry, polycule, and form one of the greatest hero-teams the world has ever known.”</p><p class="western">Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu looked at one other for a moment before they all turned their attention towards Nezu. Izumi then said, “All right, we’ll try to do as you have asked, Nezu. However, we will not force anyone to join the harem nor try to steal anyone’s girlfriend. Also, all of Sumomo’s hosts will be informed that this is your idea. If we somehow find someone whom we... refuse to have in the polycule or is acting against us and our polycule, we will let you know about it.”</p><p class="western">Nezu clapped his paws happily and replied, “Excellent, I’m sure you will be able to form a closer bond with your female schoolmates if nothing else. You are all free to leave and enjoy the rest of the day by yourselves before executing ‘Operation Bonobo’.”</p><p class="western">“Is that what you’ve decided to call your little pet project?” Shouta commented. “Good grief.”</p><p class="western">Before Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu left, Nezu added, “By the way, please go to Recovery Girl’s office to receive the... ‘necessary safety equipment’ for ‘Operation Bonobo’ to prevent any ‘accidents’ from happening. I will also be assigning Kayama to keep an eye on you. I’m you all understand why she is the beast suited to keep an eye on you.”</p><p class="western">Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu blushed at the idea that they would be monitored by Kayama Nemuri, a.k.a. Midnight, before they hastily left the office. They also easily figured out that the “necessary safety equipment” which Nezu had mentioned would most likely be contraceptives; it’s very likely to be completely unnecessary, though, given that everyone would have the same type of genitalia, but that’s probably a detail Nezu didn’t fully know about. Still, it would be good to meet up with Shuuzenji Chiyo, a.k.a. Recovery Girl, for essential knowledge about sexual health, anyway.</p><p class="western">After they left the office, Shouta glared at Nezu and asked, “Again, are you absolutely certain that this insane plan of your is going to work? If this plan fails and the public finds out about it, the people’s faith in heroes may very well break beyond any hope of repair.”</p><p class="western">Nezu sighed and replied, “I am well-aware of the possible negative scenarios, Aizawa. However, given the fact that the League of Villains have somehow managed to attack the students during the summer camp, we cannot ignore the possibility that their spy could very well be one of our own students. Yamanaka’s memory-reading ability, which extends to reading the separate memories of split personalities, will allow us to at least confirm if any of the female students and teachers are truly innocent or not. Even you cannot disagree with my fears of the possibility of sleeper agents as opposed to normal spies.”</p><p class="western">“And what about the fact that you’re essentially using them, and any other girl who agrees to be in this, let’s be real, sex cult, as bait for the League of Villains to target through their spy?” Shouta asked, who then added, “Can we even trust that slime girl to not turn against us?”</p><p class="western">“I admit that this is indeed a risky gamble, but I’m sure that I’m not the only one who is willing to have faith in Midoriya’s ability to guide Yamanaka to the right path,” Nezu replied, who then turned his attention towards Toshinori and asked, “Isn’t that right, Yagi?”</p><p class="western">Toshinori smiled in spite of knowing Nezu’s idea and said, “Indeed, Nezu. If there is anyone who could make her give up her villainy in spite of us basically giving her permission to brain-jack more victims, it would be young Midoriya.”</p><p class="western">Shouta, knowing that he could not convince Nezu to change his mind, sighed wearily before he said, “I just hope that your plan will not bite us in the ass.”</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Back to Izumi, Ochako, Tsuyu and Sumomo... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Izumi and her partners, so to say, were in Tsuyu’s room, again, to mentally discuss about Nezu’s plan in their shared mind-scape. Before they began the discussion, they made sure to lock the door, close the curtains and even have Tsuyu keep an eye on the door in case anyone tried to break into her room. Tentacles of pink slime could be seen linking Izumi to Ochako and Tsuyu as they all collectively meditated about it.</p><p class="western">“So we all agree that Nezu thinks that at least one of the teachers or students is a spy for the League of Villains and he wants us to at least confirm if any of the girls in our year is the spy,” Izumi said.</p><p class="western">“As much as I don’t want to believe it, we can’t say for certain that none of them is the spy,” Ochako said.</p><p class="western">“While I share Ochako’s belief that they can’t possibly be villains, we can’t ignore the possibility of one of them being forced to help the villains or being brainwashed into their sleeper agent,” Tsuyu said.</p><p class="western">“There’s also the possibility of the girls carrying a tracking beacon for the League of Villains to track without even realising it,” Sumomo said, who then added, “I might be able to detect mental anomalies caused by brainwashing since I have brain-jacked a woman with multiple personalities before, but even I can’t do much about someone carrying a tracking beacon without realising it.”</p><p class="western">Izumi had a determined look on his face as he spoke, “We will have to try regardless. If nothing else, we can at the very least confirm that the girls are innocent and the principal will be able to focus his attention towards other possible leads to the spy. With any luck, our combined efforts will be able to prevent another villain attack from happening to us.”</p><p class="western">“But will it really happen any time soon?” Sumomo asked, who then added, “From what you have shared with us, that villain, All For One, is the true leader of the League of Villains and is currently imprisoned in Tartarus thanks to All Might.”</p><p class="western">“That may be true but Shigaraki is still out there and I’m sure he will attack us at the soonest opportunity he has. It’s only a matter of when he will attack and how he will go about it. We need to be prepared for that day and stopping him from getting any more information about us will definitely help,” Izumi replied.</p><p class="western">They all agreed with this argument, with nothing more to really add on that note. Sumomo then cheekily spoke, “Speaking about finding spies and stopping villains, I hope you three have not forgotten what I’m allowed to do.”</p><p class="western">“You seem... awfully happy about it,” Tsuyu said, being understandably worried about Sumomo’s eagerness to brain-jack more girls.</p><p class="western">“Don’t get me wrong, I do want to stay with you three but I’d be lying if I say that I’m not interested in making this private sex club a reality,” Sumomo replied who then added, “Up until recently, I was a pleasure-seeking villainess with brain-jacking abilities after all.”</p><p class="western">“True, but that can’t be the only reason, can it?” Ochako asked.</p><p class="western">“Let’s just say Izumi’s unique nature has given me a few... ideas, you might say,” Sumomo answered, then adding, “Plus, I’m sure there are some things you girls would love to experience before we get ‘Operation Bonobo’ started.”</p><p class="western">Izumi, Ochaco and Tsuyu all wore bright blushes as they could easily guess that whatever Sumomo was suggesting, would be related to lustful sexual intercourse. They could only hope that they would be able to avoid becoming hedonistic perverts by the time they complete ‘Operation Bonobo’.</p><p class="western">
  <strong> <b>---End Chapter---</b> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Still in the mind-scape with her co-meditators, Ochako couldn’t help but ask, “So... what about th is ‘unique nature’ of hers?”</p><p class="western">Sumomo, who appeared as her original human self in the mind-scape, albeit altered to be at the same age as the other three, grinned mischievously and said, “Rather than tell you, I’d rather let you three discover it for yourselves.”</p><p class="western">“Wait, you’re not telling us to have sex, are you?” Tsuyu asked.</p><p class="western">“Only if you want to,” Sumomo replied, following with, “Though, I do know you most definitely want to; you’re just to afraid to admit it.”</p><p class="western">Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu all blushed, knowing very well Sumomo was the one tuning their libidos.</p><p class="western">“Besides,” Sumomo added. “You probably need something to do that’ll get your minds of that old woman’s rants.”</p><p class="western">They reluctantly nodded in agreement, recalling what had happened earlier that day...</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Start of flashback... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Izumi, Ochako, Tsuyu and Sumomo were in Recovery Girl’s school clinic after being dismissed by Nezu. The elderly lady glared at them with, not exactly disapproval, but close, as she muttered, “First the summer camp attack, then the Kamino incident and now this mess, not even a month between. How exactly did you manage to attract this much trouble, all of a sudden?”</p><p class="western">“To be perfectly fair, Sumomo-chan has nothing to do with the League of Villains and she actually wants to stop being a villain,” Izumi replied with a sheepish grin.</p><p class="western">Recovery Girl simply grunted at them and said, “Anyway, I do have a number of contraceptives for you three to use to prevent any unwanted pregnancies.” She then took out a number of condoms, IUDs and birth-prevention pills.</p><p class="western">“Uh, are you sure that will be necessary?” Ochako asked.</p><p class="western">“Of course you do, dummy!” Recovery Girl said with a stern tone. “You’re in a very sexually active part of your life, so sooner or later you’re going to find yourself with the penis in the vagina, unloading its seeds in there.”</p><p class="western">“But none of us have... the former,” Tsuyu pointed out.</p><p class="western">Recovery Girl adjusted her glasses and responded, “Nonsense! Midoriya must certainly a penis, which I assume is able to get erect when around you two.”</p><p class="western">Suddenly, Sumomo brain-jacked Izumi and said, “Not anymore. Please pull down my pants and see for yourself.”</p><p class="western">Turning away from her assortment of protection, towards the troublesome trio, Recovery Girl said with a bitter tone, “Alright, Midoriya, come with me behind the curtains, and if this turns out to be a prank, I will smack you in the chin.” While escorting Izumi, Recovery Girl turned to her classmates and told them, “And don’t you two dare try peeping. I’ve come across a fair share of women who falsely believe they get a free pass because of their gender.”</p><p class="western">The three girls were dreading in horror over what basically a female version of Mineta would entail; she would <em> not </em> be fun to deal with .</p><p class="western">Once in hiding, Izumi was given an okay to pull down her bulky pants and underwear, revealing her vulva to the medic.</p><p class="western">“That’s strange,” Recovery Girl said. “The birth certificate pretty clearly states male, and there are no records of any genital surgeries performed on you. Do you ever recall coming someone with a matter-altering quirk? They can at times perform changes like these, without their targets noticing until way later.”</p><p class="western">“Not that I can think of,” Izumi answered, being technically right.</p><p class="western">“You sure it’s not that slime thing’s doing?” Recovery Girl asked.</p><p class="western">“She is a person, you know,” Izumi protested. “Besides, she tells me that she had never encountered anyone going through a change like this.”</p><p class="western">Indeed, Sumomo has, at a handful of times, jacked a few what she at first thought were men, only to find out they secretly identified as women, making them a lot easier to control. However, none of th ose hosts went thought any bodily transformation while brainwashed.</p><p class="western">Recovery Girl noted the explanations she were given, and went on to ask, “Do you shave?”</p><p class="western">“Pardon me?” Izumi asked back.</p><p class="western">“You don’t have any pubic hair, do you regularly shave it off?”</p><p class="western">“No, I’ve never. I didn’t even notice it was missing.”</p><p class="western">“So you’re telling me that it just disappeared, one day,” Recovery Girl said with a great deal of doubt. “Otherwise, I would’ve advised you to refrain from shaving yourself in the pubic region, as that can cause some nasty lacerations if you’re not careful.”</p><p class="western">“Thanks for the advice, I guess....,” Izumi noted with a puzzled tone.</p><p class="western">Recovery Girl then briefly turned to shout through the curtains, “That goes for you two ladies as well, in case you were listening. The hair across your bodies make an important coating, protecting the skin against the grime of the world, and I do not approve of the younger generations trying to peel all that hair off. Tell me, have you ever seen a plucked bird survive in the wild?”</p><p class="western">Turning back to Izumi, Recovery Girl told her, “Look, I know this transformation may have come as sudden and unwelcome surprise to you. But rest assured, you do not have to see yourself as less of a man simply because you don’t have a penis. Before you leave, I’ll give you a brochure with contacts to various organizations just for trans men; they arrange regular meetings and events that have proven to give young men like yourself the confidence they need. Be brave, and take care of yourself.”</p><p class="western">“Thanks, I guess...,” Izumi said awkwardly, before noting to herself that she need to quickly find more feminine clothes, so that people would stop getting the wrong ideas.</p><p class="western">The three girls left the ward without any of the contraceptives.</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- End of Flashback... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">“S-shouldn’t we at least go out for a few dates before we actually have sex? We only got to really know about each other yesterday after all!” Ochako protested.</p><p class="western">Sumomo shrugged as she argued, “Not that I’m against us going out on dates, but you have to admit that the memory-sharing we did last night has left very little else for us to find out about one another.” She then wore a smug grin as she added, “Plus, I know for a fact that not only do both of you want to make love with Izumi, you want to make love to each other. So the way I see it, you three should go ahead and do the hot and sexy with each other before we have to start Operation Bonobo.”</p><p class="western">Both Ochako and Tsuyu blushed as they could not disagree with Sumomo’s statement. Izumi blushed as well, as she never thought that she would be the point of affection for not just one, but two lovely girls.</p><p class="western">“Oh, and it should probably be pointed out,” Sumomo added, speaking with Ochako and Tsuyu, specifically. “Since you two in some sense have your minds connected with hers, whoever Izumi will find attractive, you will find attractive as well.”</p><p class="western">“Probably best that way,” Tsuyu said. “If it had turned out we had different tastes, I could see a lot of messy drama arise over who and who not to include in our polycule .”</p><p class="western">“We’re gonna fuck so many girls, aren’t we?” Ochako said in realization, asking Sumomo, “Just... let us go at it slow and at our own pace, all right?”</p><p class="western">Sumomo nodded with an understanding smile before she replied, “Sure thing. No interference from me for your first time.” She knew that she had almost ruined Ochako’s and Tsuyu’s confessions of love towards Izumi and was determined to let all three girls experience sex for the first time on their own. Besides, it would be interesting for her to know what sex was like without controlling their bodies.</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Back in the physical world ---</strong>
</p><p class="western">Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu all blushed in embarrassment as they knew what they were about to do. Unsure what to do, in spite of having seen memories of Sumomo’s many sexual acts as a brain-jacking villain, Izumi asked, “So, do you want me to strip first or we do it together?”</p><p class="western">“I think we should strip together,” replied Ochako who was resisting the urge to hide her face behind her hands and possibly make herself float by accident.</p><p class="western">“Ochako-chan should start first.” Tsuyu said. “She’s known you for the longest and I’m willing to wait for my turn.”</p><p class="western">While Ochako was thankful for Tsuyu’s generosity, Izumi nodded and said, “Let’s all strip together then.”</p><p class="western">Despite the fact that all three of them had shared memories, including memories of their naked bodies, they still felt nervous about fully exposing themselves towards one another. All three of them got off the bed and took off their clothes at the same time while looking away from one another.</p><p class="western">“After this, I seriously need to ask Ochako and Tsu for a shopping round with me,” Izumi thought to herself. “I’m growing really tired of wearing these stuffy boy clothes.”</p><p class="western">Once in the nude, Izumi asked the other two, “Are you both... ready to see me?”</p><p class="western">“As ready as I’ll every be,” Ochako replied.</p><p class="western">“Same here,” Tsuyu said.</p><p class="western">“All right, on the count of three, we all turned around and look at one another,” Izumi said, who then started to count with Ochako and Tsuyu, “One... Two... Three!”</p><p class="western">When all three students turned to look at one another, they all blushed as they realised a number of things. Ochako’s beautiful body looked wonderfully soft to touch, evoking the imagery of fluffy little clouds gently brushing the peach morning skies. Tsuyu’s amphibian characteristics shone through the build of her body, with her firm thighs and wide hips playing off well against her slender frame. As for Izumi, well, her two classmates looked upon her absolutely awestruck. While she had certainly retained Izuku’s gallant length and muscle mass, a massive pair of seemingly gravity-defying breasts, an impossib ly accentuated hourglass figure, and a brave groove between her legs, staring directly at her spectators, gave Ochako and Tsuyu the impression that they were looking at the goddess of beauty and sexuality herself. With all that being said, Izumi gave off an innocent-looking face and an awkward body language that said anything but.</p><p class="western">Slightly embarrassed about the impression her body gave the other two, Izumi said, “I... don’t actually know how to, um... do it.” Left unsaid was that, in spite of her clear interest in girls, she had acquired a severe lack of confidence due to, not just years of being bullied for being quirkless, but also constant yet incorrect insistence from everyone that she was actually male. This resulted in her sex drive being negatively affected, which meant she masturbated less and was less exposed to pornography compared to her peers, even her female peers.</p><p class="western">“Of course you do!” Ochako reassured her. “You’re familiar with all of our memories, too, aren’t you ? That means you must know about how we’ve explored our bodies, no?”</p><p class="western">Blushing even more, Izumi answered, “Yeah, but those are all <em> your </em> memories; I know of them, but I haven’t really internalized them, yet. ”</p><p class="western">“I’m not sure if I buy that explanation,” Tsuyu said. “But if you insist on being tutored, we’re more than happy to help.”</p><p class="western">Slightly concerned about Izumi’s relative lack of confidence, Sumomo communicated to her hosts, “You still sure you don’t want me intervene?”</p><p class="western">“No, no, it’s fine like this,” Ochako insisted, who then with a lustrous tone added, “Izumi, why don’t you come sit on the bed for us, and spread your legs as far wide as you can? We have so much to teach you.”</p><p class="western">Izumi, did just that, with her legs dangling down from the bed’s edge, asking, “Like this?”</p><p class="western">“Perfect,” Ochako said, before she and Tsuyu too, made their way on to the bed, sitting right behind Izumi on each side.</p><p class="western">Once properly consolidated, Ochako tells Tsuyu, “You wanna do the honour? Making Izumi float might make things too clunky, first time around.”</p><p class="western">“Gotcha,” Tsuyu said, before carefully trailing her fingertips down Izumi’s razor-sharp belly, getting familiar with its contours.</p><p class="western">Making her way down to the crotch, Tsuyu slowly circle d her tips around the bean-shaped skin-bun protruding there. All the while Ochako looked over Izumi’s shoulder and explain ed, “What you have down there, Izumi, is called a vulva. Right now, we can only see your outer labia, but if Tsu spreads them apart with her fingers, we should be able to see more of it.”</p><p class="western">Opening the gates, so to say, Tsuyu reveal ed a package of pink, twitching meat on the inside. She went ahead and trail ed her fingers up and down the fillet-like folds dressing the walls of the inner package. Ochako further explain ed , “Tsu is right now stroking your inner labia. They come in all sorts of sizes, shapes and colours; just like with our eyes and haircuts.”</p><p class="western">In reaction to this rather novel sensation, Izumi began to breathe more heavily, sweat more intensely, and slowly, but surely, struggle more and more to prevent herself from shivering too violently. Little did she know, this was just foreplay; the heavy hitters were yet to come.</p><p class="western">“In between, there are two holes,” Ochako explained to Izumi, before she took a deep breath and put it as bluntly as possible, “The upper hole is the urethra; that’s where your urine comes out. The lower one is the vagina; that’s where babies and period blood comes from.”</p><p class="western">Izumi thought to herself that this is probably something Recovery Girl should’ve told her, but never got around to. While there certainly wasn’t any way Ochako could’ve told her this in a non-awkward way, Izumi still felt riveted that Ochako felt no hesitance to be honest about it.</p><p class="western">“You’re getting pretty wet down there,” Tsuyu commented, dancing her tips across the floor of Izumi’s vulva, to which she added, “Do you want me to stick a finger in your vagina? It’ll not be by much, and I’ll do it in a pace you’ll find comfortable.”</p><p class="western">Izumi nodded slightly. Given the signal, Tsuyu slowly inserted the tip of her middle finger into Izumi, to which Ochako noted, “Not to far deep in, actually pretty close to the opening, there are parts of the vaginal walls that feel rather good stroking, given you know where and how to stroke. Just talk to Tsu, and let her know if she getting warmer or colder, so to say, okay?”</p><p class="western">After some gentle back-and-forth-ing between the two, Tsuyu eventually found a spot and motion that would make Izumi feel more comfortable. Feeling frisky, she asked her, “Do you want me to put another finger inside?”</p><p class="western">“Please do,” Izumi said, before Tsuyu slotted her index finger inside. To contain herself, Izumi hissed in response, basking at the surreality of it all. Slowly, but surely, Izumi had to lower herself down onto the bed’s mattress, as sitting upright had started becoming too much for her to bear. Being able to take it all in, Izumi began feeling a warm, soothing aura envelop her nether regions, growing outwards from there.</p><p class="western">Looking down on Izumi, Ochako told her, “You’re doing great, Deku.” With her tongue out, Ochako looked about as hot and bothered as Izumi, very much signalling that she was craving some stimulation, as well.</p><p class="western">Feeling a bit too embarrassed to show her expressions, Izumi tried to block her eyesight with her wrists, only to find her arms kind of blocked by the two giant blobs of flesh sticking out of her chest. It’s not until now, she’s realized just how well-stacked she had gotten; each of her breasts proved to be bigger than her own head. With this dawning upon her, Izumi began fondling them as a way to cope with being fingered; they felt unexpectedly firm to the touch, as if they had muscles of their own to carry themselves . Then it turned out, leaving her hands occupied with herself in this way, made Izumi feel less in control of what Tsuyu was doing to her, further intensifying the sensation.</p><p class="western">“Liking your new assets, I see?” Ochako said, commenting on Izumi caressing her serious set of badonkers. Knowing that Izumi should be ready for the next step, Ochako said , “Do it, Tsuyu.”</p><p class="western">With that, Izumi suddenly felt a shockwave blast through her body, originating in where the root of her member used to be. Calmly, Ochako explained to her, “What Tsuyu has just placed her thumb against, is your clitoris; it’s the most sensitive organ on the entire human body, by a wide margin. Given how worked up we’ve already made, chances are you’re going to orgasm soon.”</p><p class="western">“O-orgasm?” Izumi asked. “I can do that?”</p><p class="western">“You’re so sheltered, you know that?” Ochako answered, before leaning down to kiss her.</p><p class="western">With that, Izumi felt as though an aeons ancient dam had suddenly broken, and a raging stream of gush practically exploded out of her, drenching Tsuyu’s working hand, to which Tsuyu sai d, “You came by quite a lot, Deku. Are you feeling alright over there?”</p><p class="western">Experiencing her first orgasm as a girl, Izumi had violently arched her back for ward, and as much tilted her head backwards, detaching herself from Ochako’s lips to moan in a magnitude not spoken before. Though despite this vivid ruse, Izumi quickly calmed down and recollected her senses to say, “Holy shit, that was amazing. Let’s do it again!”</p><p class="western">Looking at the relieved Izumi, Ochako mischievously smirked and told her, “Now that you’ve felt comfortable on the runway,” before placing her hand where Tsuyu’s was not too long ago, adding, “I think it’s time you’ve had your first test flight.”</p><p class="western">With one hand rubbing against Izumi’s throbbing clit, and her other hand lightly clenched to a fist, Ochako lifted her and herself up in the room, sustaining them in a state of zero gravity. With that, they both felt the sensational tingle of air brushing against their pussies, further heightening the experience. Ochako didn’t feel this was enough, though, and started to suck and nibble at Izumi’s stiff nipples, teasing them further more.</p><p class="western">While looking up at the levitating acrobats, Tsuyu was using her tongue to essentially lick her own vagina while her fingers stimulated one of her erect nipples and her equally erect clitoris. Her eyes were half-lidded as she felt a needy ache. “Ochako, please hurry. I’m not sure how much longer I can bear to watch,” thought Tsuyu as she knew that her frog-based quirk was making her horniness even worse.</p><p class="western">Reacting to those needy croaks, Ochako let go of Izumi’s tits, and pushed herself down the body, so that the two would face each other’s privates, before saying to her, “Come on Deku, go further beyond and eat my pussy like a furious glutton. You do know how to do it, we all know that.”</p><p class="western">Izumi had to admit to herself that she was right. Sharing each other’s memories, also meant sharing each other’s muscle memories, not to mention all the experience Sumomo had acquired over the years. So while she was technically correct when she said that she “didn’t know how to do it”, it was only true up until joining this lewd hivemind. After the fact, Izumi now knew every inch and corner of both Ochako and Tsuyu, where they would feel the most stimulated. As such, she burrowed her tongue and lips into the meat laying between the damp buns before her, and could with scary precision lick, kiss and slobber wherever Ochako happened to ache the most, whom herself could return the favour in equal value. Less than a minute later, they managed to finish their fine dining, and squirted shamelessly on each other’s faces; the residuals of these splashes rained down on Tsuyu like a waterfall.</p><p class="western">“Fuck, that felt so good,” Ochako said, as she carefully lowered herself and Izumi back onto the bed. Once back on the mattress, she deactivated her quirk and rolled away from Izumi to briefly relax and catch herself a breath.</p><p class="western">While not as exhausted as Ochako, Izumi was immediately grabbed by Tsuyu, who would proceed to slot her core against Izumi’s, and instantly grind at a feral pace, saying with a trembling voice, “Please... let me fuck you; I’m a horny bitch in heat.”</p><p class="western">Shocked by Tsuyu’s choice of words, Izumi hesitated and asked, “You’re Tsuyu, right?” Although knowing Sumomo had promised to not control anyone, it was best to still check.</p><p class="western">While holding up Izumi’s left leg against her body, the frog-like girl nodded and shamefully explained, “My quirk... it makes me want to mate with you like an animal, so badly.”</p><p class="western">Tribadism, or tribbing, two rubbing together to please each other’s clit, was proven to be the most serene, ecstatic sensation either of the two had ever managed to experience. With them rubbing so manically against one another, it didn’t take long before the two came again, this time directly against each other. While they screamed out in pleasure, the immediate blend of their fluids made a strange chemistry take shape, affecting both Izumi and Tsuyu. Little beknownst to anyone ever, save for Sumomo since less than a day ago, the synergy between All For One and Parasite Slime would prove to have an unexpected, yet extremely powerful side effect.</p><p class="western">Ochako, who had now begun to masturbate at the other two, noticed something strange about them, but in order to rule out any other possible explanation, simply said, “Deku, I want you to lick my my pussy again.”</p><p class="western">Without putting pretty much any thought into it, Izumi went ahead and stretched out her tongue across the bed to begin savouring Ochako’s vulva. It took about ten seconds before Izumi started to suspect what may or may not have happened, giving her an idea of her own. Instantly, Izumi jump like a frog towards Ochako, landing with their boobs pressing against each other, and started to trib her, mating press style. Now Ochako too got the first-hand experience of two clits rubbing off against each other, with the added bonus of their nipples doing the same thing simultaneously; for her too, it was the most pleasurable she’s ever felt. They looked at each other with wide, comforting smiles, feeling as though they could happily melt together, before making out to an intensity equivalent to their fucking.</p><p class="western">Meanwhile, Tsuyu had quickly recovered from her most recent ruse, and begun masturbating again. This time, however, she noticed she could do it with a lot more efficiently than before, as if some emboldening form of electricity had started to run through her body. This enhanced motion proved to, from her core outward, fill her nervous system with a plush aroma, drawing her quicker towards another climax than before. Though still not entire pleases, she drags herself closer towards the other two pussies, currently mashing together.</p><p class="western">Pleasuring their way to the level where they last peaked, all three soon discovered that they would need more tension to set the release. Upon this new sensation, Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu all began to unabashedly moan, without a single care of whether the noises they made would remain in this room or not. Driving the vulgar scene they were making even further, it would thankfully not take much before Izumi and Ochako would climax again, at the same time, with Tsuyu only barely behind. As an effect, they all signalled with relentless shouts of ecstasy, and celebratory liquids spurted out of their pussies, while this was happening.</p><p class="western">Rolling off of Ochako, Izumi immediately began tweak her clit and one of her nipples, despite having orgasm just a few seconds ago. With the newly developed pads on her fingertips being pressed, she managed elevate herself from the bed, up into the air. Feeling her body not touching anything from any angle, Izumi felt her lust pumping back up again, to which she extended her tongue down her body, using its tip to take care of her little knob. With her hand free again, she used it to fondle her other breast.</p><p class="western">All the while Izumi was indulging in herself, Ochako was once again free to move. Using this opportunity, she right away pressed her crotch against Tsuyu’s, to perform some classic scissoring. With this position, they could both expose as much of their bodies as possible; everything was visible. In fact, she had no idea how, but for some reason, Ochako started fantasising about them doing this in the open, with the outdoors air sweeping across their sweaty skins, and possibly even curious onlookers watching them. Contrary to all common sense and etiquette, she found herself being fond of this idea, to the point of it turning her further on. As such, she began loudly moaning again, to which Tsuyu followed suit. Furthermore, Tsuyu extended her tongue out to reach Ochako’s tits, looping around them both and tying both of her nipples, giving them a proper squeeze. Realizing that she could do the same, Ochako went ahead and stretched her tongue out, as well, copying Tsuyu’s manoeuvrers, with minor adjustments for comfort. Wanting even more, Ochako pressed the fingers of one of her hands against Tsuyu’s thigh, and the fingers of her other hand on herself, making them both lose their gravity. Up against the ceiling they went, along with Izumi, who was deeply indulged in herself at this point. The completely unhinged sex they were having, up in the air, soon enough led them both to orgasm again, screaming it out in previously uncharted pleasure, and squirting all over each other.</p><p class="western">Letting go of each other and floating freely across the room, Ochako couldn’t help but say, “Fuck, I didn’t know zero-G sex could feel so fantastic.” Before moving to the dorms, she had only managed to masturbate a few handful of times, none of them while using her quirk. There was of course the sixtynine-ing she had done with Izumi not too long ago, but not even that compared to what she had just experienced; this was on a whole other level of unrestrained.</p><p class="western">“You have no idea,” Tsuyu said, even less experienced with this sensation, to which she followed with, “I want to keep going; let’s pull Deku in.”</p><p class="western">Izumi, who had also recently peaked from pleasuring herself, was promptly pulled in by, with face landing in Tsuyu’s groin. Tsuyu herself went ahead and planted her face onto Ochako’s neat, but soaking front-butt, to which Ochako burrowed her mouth and nose upon Izumi’s own magic cave, closing the loop. And so, they were up there, forming a triangle of levitating cunnilingus, relishing in the wonderful tastes of each other. Once they were all pleased with the results, drenching their faces in each other’s cum, they each rotated 180 degrees, reversing the oral services. Despite the rapid succession of small deaths, all three of them found themselves with their sexual stamina virtually retained, allowing them to press forward, craving more. And more they soon received, now doubly battered in each other’s pleasure fluids, ready for one, potentially final round.</p><p class="western">“Let’s cum together, now,” Ochako said, heavily breathing. “All three of us, at the same time.”</p><p class="western">Tying a three-way knot with the legs, they eventually managed to slot their vulvae against one another, and began grinding. The feeling of having not just one, but two clits rubbing against one’s own, stimulated their nervous systems to a degree magnitudes above any other sexual encounter they’ve had combined, conveniently acting as their evening’s grand finale. Completely infatuated with the sensation, they dropped what little inhibition they had left, and tribbed like unstoppable machines, while amping up their moaning, harder, faster, louder. The savage rutting drove on for so long that they lost sense of everything else, until finally climaxing. Not only did they feel their own orgasm, which was more intense than any they had before combined, they felt each other's orgasms, layered on top of one another. This practically astral projection they shared, caused them all to cum heavily for over a minute, screaming and shouting loudly enough to almost make the glass panes of the window into Tsuyu’s room vibrate, before passing out.</p><p class="western">And so, Tsuyu floated around in her room, together with Ochako and Izumi, all three in a total state of trance.</p><p class="western"><strong>--- In Izu</strong><strong><b>mi</b> </strong> <strong>’s mind-scape... --- </strong></p><p class="western">Sumomo had climaxed multiple times from feeling the sexual pleasure of all three of her hosts. Gasping for breath, in a manner of speaking anyway, she moaned, “My god, I never knew that letting go of my control over them would allow me to feel this good!”</p><p class="western">Before she accepted the Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu’s friendship, she had a constant fear of losing control which meant that she could not fully enjoy the various sexual acts that she had committed as a brain-jacking villainess. Given the fact that she no longer had to fear losing control over the three of them, she could focus entirely on their sexual pleasure which was a new and wonderful experience for her in spite of her past sexual acts. Needless to say, she loved every minute of it.</p><p class="western">“I... so... blame you for this!”</p><p class="western">Sumomo turned her attention towards Nana who was glowering at her in spite of being practically naked and covered from head to toe in a warm, white goo. She was also gasping for breath while ejaculate leaked from both her vagina and anus.</p><p class="western">“Do you... have any idea... what it’s like to have sex with six horny men at the same time?!”</p><p class="western">“Trust me, having sex with six horny men at the same time is nothing too crazy compared to some of the weirder crap I have experienced,” Sumomo replied, who then shuddered in disgust as she added, “Like that time when I got into the body of a woman who had a fetish for shit. Like, literal feces. I abandoned that coprophilic nutcase as quickly as I could, staying as far away from her ever since; I had never felt so unclean before or ever since.”</p><p class="western">Nana almost felt sympathetic for the former villainess and said, “Well, sexual shenanigans aside, I must say that I certainly had my doubts that this crazy plan that Nezu has planned would work out for Izumi. As much as I had hoped that she could live a happy life with the people she loves, being a holder of One For All tended to... make life difficult for both the user and the romantic partners. But now, with quirk duplication? Now I’m not so sure it’s Izumi or her lovers I need to worry about...”</p><p class="western">“What do you mean by that?” Sumomo asked.</p><p class="western">“What if we find out there is such a thing as ‘too powerful’? What if we find that out too late?”</p><p class="western">“Wait... are you suggesting there’s a risk Deku could become a villain?”</p><p class="western">“Anyone has a risk falling down that path; nobody’s born evil. I’ve seen so many pure-hearted people fall prey to the words of bad faith actors. So in a sense, being hero doesn’t just mean saving others, but also saving yourself. And that’s something you have to do for the entire life.”</p><p class="western">Sumomo watched Nana in silence for a few seconds, before telling her, “You know, it’s fairly difficult to take your speech seriously, when you’re absolutely covered in what I must assume are multiple men’s semen.”</p><p class="western">“So you didn’t listened to a single word I said, did you?”</p><p class="western">“No no, it’s just that you don’t come off as the sort of person who gave zero fucks about how to present themselves.”</p><p class="western">“Very well, then,” Nana scoffed, putting her clothes back in order.</p><p class="western">“Also, about Izumi maybe having problems with partners, don’t worry abut it too much. No matter what happens to Izumi, I will stay inside of her. I owe her at least that much for who and what I am,” Sumomo said. “Besides, I hadn’t ever really considered jacking into multiple lesbians before, and that tactic has proved to carry more fruit than I expected.”</p><p class="western">Seeing the determination in Sumomo’s eyes, Nana smiled in spite of her earlier aggravation and said, “That’s good to know.”</p><p class="western">“I wasn’t finished,” Sumomo said to her, just as Nana was about to turn the other way around. She continued with, “I think Izumi may have developed a quirk of her own.”</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Meanwhile, in Mina’s room which was directly below Tsuyu’s room... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Mina, Tooru, Kyouka and Momo had overheard the sounds of sexual exploration between their scandalous dorm mates. Joining them, despite their many, many protests, were three of their male classmates: Minoru, Denki and Hanta; all seven of the curious spies felt embarrassed and ashamed as their private parts proportionally responded to what they’d caught hearing.</p><p class="western">Kyouka in particular was badly affected by the sounds she had overheard due to her keen sense of hearing through her ear-jacks. Needless to say, she was going to need quite a bit of time alone to relief her sexual urges. She also sneaked a peek at Momo, specifically at her heavily pronounced bust. Unknown to everyone else other than herself, Kyouka had more than a friendly interest in Momo; back in a training session during their first year, Kyouka was alone to catch Momo having a bit of a wardrobe malfunction, making her realize that it’s not just guys who can be into huge... tracts of land. However, due to her figure not being as “womanly” as her female classmates, she had developed a fair share of insecurities about herself, being afraid that no one would ever accept her affection, no matter the strategy.</p><p class="western">Being far from the only of the bunch resisting the urge to masturbate until alone, Momo also wanted to touch herself. While knowing the rudimentaries of sexual health and a few mishaps before of being exposed to lewd content, she was still largely a sheltered rich girl, surprisingly innocent on matters of love and sex to the point of being innocently oblivious about her own modesty. Or rather, her lack of it.</p><p class="western">Tooru, being an invisible girl who wanted to be a hero, was already used to the idea of walking around naked yet unseen. She had even used her invisibility to spy on people on a number of occasions and had caught people making out in public before. As such, she was not only an invisible exhibitionist but also a voyeur which meant that she was determined to be a personal witness of the next time Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu had sex.</p><p class="western">Mina, unlike most of the girls, had gone out on dates before. However, her dates tended to be casual and friendly as opposed to being romantic or intimate. In fact, she had not even kissed anyone, not even as a joke or for practice. She was therefore still a virgin in spite of being the closest thing to a “love expert” among the girls, heck among the entire class, thus determined to get the details on Ochako’s and Tsuyu’s sexual experience. Not to mention why they kept treating their common object of interest as one of them.</p><p class="western">“They must’ve seen each other naked by the sounds of it,” Mina thought to herself. “Surely, they can’t be this delusional about Izuku, still. Unless Izuku... no... no fucking way that happened!”</p><p class="western">While Hanta was about as affected, his sense of dignity eventually overrode his perversions. Blushing in crimson red, he excused himself, saying, “Sorry, ladies, but it I’m starting to feel too awkward being here; I’ll be in my room for the rest of the night.” He then, quickly as he could, dashed away to the boys’ wing of the dorm.</p><p class="western">“You fucking coward! You spineless beta male!” Minoru screamed at him. “What about the prospect of banging lots of hot babes!?”</p><p class="western">“Wow, you sure have your priorities set straight, Mineta,” Kyouka said with a clearly sarcastic tone.</p><p class="western">While not as embarrassed as Hanta, Denki felt a growing fear about what would happen to him if he stayed here for too long; he kind of was an uninvited guest, after all. Needing to do something about his troublesome erection, he jumped up from the bed, and said, “I need to be off, too; I’ll be in my room for, uh... the rest of my life, BYE!”</p><p class="western">“You too, Kaminari!?” Minoru shouted. “I knew you didn’t have the balls to excuse yourself into a girl’s room. Don’t you know this schools motto, ‘Plus Ultra’?”</p><p class="western">“Say, what’s so ‘Plus Ultra’ about you being here, then?” Mina told him, annoyingly crossing her arms. While certainly crossed at his presence, she struggled heavily to put the equivalent expression on her face, in order to prevent it from getting to flustered from the many lewd noises still going on one floor above her. As such, what she could do, was to pout her mouth and sweat excessively, as if she had just eaten a really hot pepper. Trying to keep her act up, Mina hoped that he wouldn’t get the wrong idea.</p><p class="western">Minoru got the wrong idea. As such, he spilled a gross word salad before Kyouka decided she had enough, and plugged her ear-jacks into his ears, causing him to faint.</p><p class="western">“Let’s tie him up before he wakes up again,” she told the other girls. With that, Momo created a string of rope from herself, using it to tie Minoru to the desk chair Mina had put him on, before facing him away from the girls.</p><p class="western">With that little pervert out of the way, Kyouka could briefly breathe out and say, “You know, just because he got as hot and bothered as I did, that doesn’t mea-” before realizing what she had just said, promptly covering her mouth. Blushing as all hell, she exited Mina’s room, rushing back to her own.</p><p class="western">“I... I should be moving, too,” Momo said, with a slight stammer. “We need to get up pretty early tomorrow....”</p><p class="western">Before long, all four girls were back in their respective rooms and started to... relieve themselves of their sexual urges in different ways. While Mina and Tooru simply fingered themselves to climax, with the added bonus of “home-made lotion” in Mina’s case as she could secret acidic fluids of varying corrosiveness and viscosity, Kyouka actually used her ear-jacks as make-shift vibrators to stimulate herself. Considering that her ear-jacks channelled the sound of her heartbeat and sounds are made through vibrations, her experience was quite intense especially when one of her ear-jacks vibrated against her clitoris. As for Momo, she initially started with fingering herself but soon used her quirk to create small, simple metal rods with smooth rounded ends, which she inserted into her aching nether part. Shame and pleasure consumed her as she “rodded” herself with increasing urgency until she finally achieved orgasm.</p><p class="western">Before all four girls passed out from climaxing, they all shared one common thought, “I want to have a lover too...”</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Elsewhere... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">While the four girls relieved themselves of their sexual urges, Nemuri was furiously pleasuring herself with a dildo large enough to fill her at just one-fifth its length. As she was responsible for monitoring Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu on Nezu’s admittedly cryptic request, she obviously found out that the three of them had sex. She also monitored the rooms of the other female classmates, which meant that she knew about their “erotic activities” as well. Nemuri had a look of blissful ecstasy on her face as she climaxed and thought to herself, “Best... assignment... ever!”</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- The following day... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Shouta’s eye twitched with annoyance as he glared at Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu; they were entering the gathering hall with a very specific type of grace and peace that heavily implied of their... recent activities the day before. The fact that Izumi had not been in her room at the dorms that morning only made such clue even more obvious. There was also the fact that Tsuyu’s room practically reeked of dried sweat and sexual fluids.</p><p class="western">For the sake of his own sanity, which was already hanging by a fine thread at this point, the irritated class mentor was more than tempted to expel the “three horny troublemakers”. However, Nezu made it clear that they and whoever else they’d include in their polycule would be exempted from such punishment, lest something truly terrible occurred. Then there was the fact that Minoru had spent the night in Mina’s room tied to a chair, making Shouta’s headache only worse.</p><p class="western">Nevertheless, everyone in the class knew that <em>something</em> had happened between Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu; they also finally noticed that Izumi, having received her new uniform, indeed was a girl, there was no getting around that fact any more. Momo, Kyouka, Mina and Tooru were all looking at them with deep, yearning expressions, especially at Izumi, who they didn’t believe would look this attractive as a woman. Meanwhile, their male co-conspirators were glaring at Izumi with envy and resentment; Minoru, especially, was not happy about the development, considering he was incapacitated and constrained overnight for, according to him, “simply speaking [his] mind.” Katsuki was also glaring at Izumi, although his glare was filled more with murderous rage rather than anything else; he had never appreciated when she had ever gotten anything she wanted, as that went directly against his personal agenda. As for Tenya, the ever-serious boy was acting like a malfunctioning robot as he was forced to accept the reality that three of his classmates had sex in the dorms. Even Shoto was stealing curious glances at the three of them with a slight blush on his face.</p><p class="western">“Seriously, two nights of staying in the dorms and I already have to deal with this shit. You three are very, very lucky that Principal Nezu had deemed you three exempt from expulsion for your indecent actions as long as no one gets pregnant. Had it been up to me, I would have expelled you three by now,” Shouta growled who then added, “You and your classmates are already behind schedule on developing your finishing moves. Further delays will NOT be tolerated and I WILL see to it as you three are treated as harshly as your classmates, understood?”</p><p class="western">Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu stood at full attention out of fear as they replied, “U-understood!”</p><p class="western">Shouta turned his attention to the rest of the class and said, “All of you, get changed into your hero costumes and meet me at Gym Gamma. I want all of you there in less than ten minutes, understood?” It was obvious that Shouta was not taking “no” for an answer so everyone replied in affirmative and quickly changed into their hero costumes. Understandably, any attempt to interrogate the three lovebirds had to wait until later.</p><p class="western">
  <strong> --- Less than ten minutes later... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">In order to avoid awkward situations, Izumi had to for now, change clothes by herself in a separate closet, meaning she’d need more time to be ready for the day’s physical activities. By the time she arrived, Izumi had learnt that everyone had already gathered in Gym Gamma, also known as the training dreamland. The students and teachers noted that Nemuri seemed a little sleep-deprived as she greeted them more tiredly than usual. In spite of her apparent exhaustion, she seemed to be in a very cheerful mood and even winked at Izumi. In response, she and her girlfriends blushed, recalling that she was responsible for monitoring them and had probably seen or at least overheard their lovemaking.</p><p class="western">Before long, the teachers present in the gym explained the purpose of the training which would help the student not only develop their finishing moves but also help them prepare for the provisional hero licence exam. Shouta also explained to them that they should consult with the academy’s support department to develop suitable support gear to complement with their abilities as heroes.</p><p class="western">“Are you all ready?” Shouta asked.</p><p class="western">Needless to say, the students were more than ready in spite of having their training delayed by a day...</p><p class="western">
  <strong> --- A short while later... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Starting their training, Izumi noticed that the quirks she had gotten copied from Ochako and Tsuyu last night, were no longer present. In fact, now that she recalls it, those power-ups went away about as soon as she had gotten dressed. Still, she thought that now was probably not the best time to ruminate over such matters, resuming her focus on fighting one of Ectoplasm’s clones.</p><p class="western">Having just entered the gym, Toshinori was surprised to see Izumi using grapples and kicks when engaging in combat. When Izumi took a break, Toshinori took the short opportunity he had to ask, “When did you come up with those moves, Midoriya?”</p><p class="western">“Well, since I can’t afford to damage my arms any further, I asked Ochako and Tsu for advice,” Izumi replied. Left unsaid, was that she had the memories of their fighting moves imprinted into her own head, adopting them to prevent further injuries on her arms; both Ochako and Tsuyu agreed this was the best decision to make.</p><p class="western">In approval, Toshinori smiled and said, “That’s good to know.” He was planning on telling Izumi to stop copying his moves, but at this point, such advice would prove to be unnecessary.</p><p class="western">Izumi nodded with a confident smile and replied, “I do want to be a great hero like you, All Might, but now I know I can be a great hero in my own way.”</p><p class="western">Resisting the urge to give Izumi a fatherly hug, Toshinori instead just patted her shoulder with his uninjured arm and said, “Aizawa may not approve of your relation with Uraraka or Asui, but I can tell that being together with them has done wonders for you.” His smile became cheeky as he added, “Just don’t forget that there are times for pleasurable fun and times for hard work, Midoriya.”</p><p class="western">Izumi blushed in embarrassment and replied, “I-I’ll keep that in mind, All Might.”</p><p class="western">Neither of them noticed a certain Katsuki was glaring at them with anger, envy even, in his fiery eyes.</p><p class="western">
  <strong> --- Later that day... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu somehow avoided getting interrogated by their classmates after training their finishing moves and were walking together towards the support department workshop to acquire suitable support gear. As they made their way towards the workshop, Sumomo’s copy inside Izumi’s head curiously asked, “Say, isn’t that Hatsume girl from the support department?” She was referring to Hatsume Mei, Izumi and Ochako had befriended during the sports festival of their first year.</p><p class="western">Izumi mentally replied, “Yes, she is.”</p><p class="western">“So, what are the chances that she’ll be making support gear for all of you?” Sumomo asked.</p><p class="western">“Honestly, I’m not too sure but I won’t be surprised if she does make our support gear,” Izumi replied.</p><p class="western">“What’s wrong, Deku?” Ochako asked. She knew that Izumi was having a mental conversation with Sumomo and was curious about what they were talking about.</p><p class="western">“Oh, I’m just wondering if we’ll be meeting Hatsume in the workshop,” Izumi answered. It was clear to Ochako and Tsuyu that she was speaking a half-truth to avoid mentioning about Sumomo in public.</p><p class="western">“You mean that girl with the support gear back at our first sports festival?” Tsuyu asked. She knew about the friendship they and Mei have had since then.</p><p class="western">“Yup,” Izumi answered.</p><p class="western">Ochako pouted as she muttered, “I can’t say that I’m too eager to have her making my support gear.” She was still not very happy that Izumi praised Mei for her support gear during the sports festival.</p><p class="western">Sumomo suddenly had an idea and mentally spoke to all three of her hosts at the same time, “I think we should add her in the harem.”</p><p class="western">The three hosts barely stopped themselves from falling down and landing onto their faces in unison before Ochako mentally asked, “Why in the world should we?! She’s not even part of the same faculty!”</p><p class="western">“Why not? She seems pretty smart and maybe she can make some kind of gadget to help us locate any tracking beacon which our classmates or those students over at the parallel class are carrying,” Sumomo replied.</p><p class="western">Surprised by Sumomo’s response, Ochako asked, “You’re not just saying that to have another girl in the polycule?”</p><p class="western">Sumomo did her best mental image of a deadpan expression as she replied, “I may be a hedonistic ex-villainess but that doesn’t mean I can’t be practical about it you know.”</p><p class="western">Ochako was silent for a moment before she begrudgingly admitted, “Okay, we’ll consider having her in”</p><p class="western">Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard form ahead the three students. Shocked, they all rushed towards the source of the explosion which actually came from the support workshop. Fearing for the worst as they saw thick smoke coming out of the workshop, they got ready to fight, when a familiar voice suddenly spoke, “Ow... that one definitely did not work as intended.”</p><p class="western">Blinking in surprise and recognition, Izumi asked, “Hatsume?”</p><p class="western">Emerging from the smoke, Mei turned her attention towards her three new visitors, saying, “Oh, hey there, you’re from that sports festival a few years ago! Also, Deku, you’re a woman now? I knew there was something going on with you.”</p><p class="western">As the smoke cleared, Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu were shocked to see that Mei’s black top was damaged by the explosion to the point that her upper torso was basically naked. Izumi, still wanting to maintain a relatively wholesome image in public, looked away and cried, “H-Hatsume, please cover yourself!”</p><p class="western">Mei blinked at her, before looking down at herself, realising that her large chest was exposed. Being unconcerned about the exposure, she just waved her hand and replied, “Ah, don’t worry about it, we’re all girls here. So, how have things been going on at the heroes department? Deku, Uravity and... um...” She snapped her fingers repeatedly as a tic, before going, “Oh, yeah, Froppy! That’s a good name, easy to remember!”</p><p class="western">“Well, things have been sailing pretty smoothly since then,” Ochako said. “Or at least, it did, until a few months ago. I... am not really fond of giving you the details; the memories are still open wounds, metaphorically speaking.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, don’t beat yourself too much over it, all three of you are still whole-skinned and two-legged, that’s always something, right?” Mei told them. She then turned around to go back into the workshop and said, “Well then, I’ve got to go back to my babies so see you three later.”</p><p class="western">“W-wait, Hatsume!” Izumi said in hast, before adding, “We actually came here to get some upgrades for our costumes and support gear!”</p><p class="western">Suddenly, Mei stood before him with both of her hands on her shoulders as she happily exclaimed without a care about her swaying breasts, “You’ve got my attention!” She then dragged Izumi into the workshop to show off her “babies”.</p><p class="western">Ochako and Tsuyu were stunned for a moment before they rushed in to both get their equipment and protect Izumi from the apparently manic girl.</p><p class="western">Sumomo mentally grinned as she told Ochako and Tsuyu, “I like her!”</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- A short while later... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">“So you’re telling me that you want me to make a baby that will help you detect hidden tracking devices, right?” Mei asked, still half-naked and already with a copy of Sumomo in her head. As for how it had happened, she was alone with Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu in the workshop and she was basically feeling up Izumi’s body to get her measurements, which gave Sumomo an opportunity to brain-jack her without her notice. Both Ochako and Tsuyu had not enjoyed seeing Mei being so physically intimate with Izumi without her consent, not to mentioned that she had tried to talk Izumi into taking of the top part of her uniform to “make things even”.</p><p class="western">Izumi, still fully clothed, was blushing as she nodded and explained, “We also need your expertise to make devices that will help us detect or track villains as well.”</p><p class="western">Mei grinned like a maniac as she replied, “You’ve gotten yourselves a deal! I’ll make those detection babies as soon as I’m done with your hero costumes!”</p><p class="western">Although Izumi was glad that Mei readily agreed to help them, she was still nervous as she spoke about the other matter, “So, about the ‘Plan’...”</p><p class="western">Mei waved her hand dismissively and replied, “Ah, don’t worry about it. Since this is Nezu’s idea, I can always sue him if that ‘Plan’ goes south. Besides, you seem to be a pretty good person, so I don’t mind getting to know more about you and your girlfriends.”</p><p class="western">Izumi sighed in relief and said, “All right then. We’ll let Nezu know that you’re in on the ‘Plan’ and give you permission to enter our dorm.”</p><p class="western">“You do that while I upgrade your support gear and suits,” Mei said who was eager to start making her next “baby”.</p><p class="western">“You might want to wear a shirt first,” Tsuyu said with her usual deadpan expression.</p><p class="western">“Ah, don’t worry about it; I’m a lot tougher to this environment than any type of cotton is,” Mei grinned dismissively, before disappearing into her flow.</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Back at the 1A Dorms... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Izumi and Ochako were sweating bullets as they faced their classmates who were all waiting for them and Tsuyu at the dorms. It was clear that they wanted answers from all three of them.</p><p class="western">Mina was the first to speak as she grinned and asked with a faux-accusatory one in her voice, “So, care to tell us about what you three did last night? I’m pretty sure the noises you three made yesterday were not snores.”</p><p class="western">Izumi looked away from the anticipatory crowd, coming up with little more than, “Well... we... um...”</p><p class="western">“We had sex just as you all suspected,” Tsuyu said upfront.</p><p class="western">Her two girlfriends were both shocked as they yelled in unison, “T-Tsuyu?!”</p><p class="western">“It’s not like we can lie to them. Especially not after how loud we were from fucking each other like wild beasts, at my request, even,” Tsuyu replied, still somehow keeping her cool with her trademark blank stare, although this time garnished with a slight blush.</p><p class="western">Everyone in the common room of the dorm froze for a single moment which seemed to stretch for eternity before all hell broke loose.</p><p class="western">“YOU WHAT?!?!” Minoru, Denki and Hanta shouted, shocked and outraged that Izumi had not only made love with two other cute girls, but given them proper fuckings, <em>in plural</em>.</p><p class="western">“Holy shit...” Eijiro swore, finding it hard to believe that the once innocent-looking boy had suddenly grown to become a woman of her own league. If he was being perfectly honest, he had to admit that made her manlier than most men he knew, especially those who tried all kind of methods to “prove” their manliness.</p><p class="western">Tenya was too shocked to even say a word while Tokoyami Fumikage, simply said, “It seems that our innocent heroes have indulged themselves in a mad banquet of bestial lust.”</p><p class="western">Aoyama Yuga, nodded in agreement with Fumikage and said, “To think that such sparkling symbols of innocence could be such beasts.”</p><p class="western">“<span>Wait... what do you mean by at your request?” Mashirao </span><span>Ojiro </span><span>asked, who was beginning to suspect that Tsuyu was the one who made it get out of hand.</span></p><p class="western">Tsuyu did not hesitate to reply, “Well, I was basically in heat at the time so I just went ahead and...”</p><p class="western">Izumi and Ochako suddenly blocked her mouth with their hands to keep her quiet, desperately trying to defuse the situation, with Izumi saying, “S-she asked me to have sex with her, n-nothing more than that!”</p><p class="western">“T-that’s right!” added Ochako.</p><p class="western">None of the other students bought their desperate attempt to hide the truth for even a second as Kyouka spoke with a deadpan expression on her blushing face, “Tsuyu’s moans and croaks were loud enough for me and Mina to hear them as clear as day, and don’t pretend you weren’t as loud. There’s no way in hell you didn’t fuck each other into a higher plane of existence, and I’m willing to bet you all wanted it that way.” Kyouka was technically telling the truth as she had actually heard every word spoken inside of Tsuyu’s room, thanks to her keen sense of hearing.</p><p class="western">Both Izumi and Ochako blushed bright-crimson, as they looked away from Kyouka due to the simple fact that they could not deny the truth.</p><p class="western">“Damn... Asui’s kinkier than I thought,” said Denki.</p><p class="western">Minoru scowled angrily as he spoke, “So what’s next? The fact that Midoriya has a big dick too?”</p><p class="western">Izuku and Ochako stuttered in shock while Tsuyu tapped her finger onto her mouth with a thoughtful expression on her face and replied, “Well, about that, she doesn’t. In fact, she doesn’t have a dick at all; she has a pussy that feels really nice to press mine against. I do not actually know how ‘well-stacked’ she was as a boy, nor do I really care.”</p><p class="western">Another moment of stunned silence passed before Minoru, still in denial, growled while comical crimson tears of blood flowed from his eyes, “Midoriya, I have no idea what’s going on, but I hate you so fucking much right now!”</p><p class="western">Katsuki huffed haughtily and said, “Who bloody cares? It’s not like what’s in your pants is going to make you the next No.1 pro-hero.”</p><p class="western">“Maybe not, but it would sure make you popular with the ladies,” Hanta argued.</p><p class="western">“Hey! What makes you think that!?” Mina shouted back at him, with a clear blush on her cheeks.</p><p class="western">“Well, I saw your faces this morning,” Hanta told her. “Whatever Midoriya is packing, must’ve put an effect on you.”</p><p class="western">“A-anyway, if that’s all, can you let us through?” Izumi asked, clearly not comfortable with conversation taking place, to which she then explained, “We kind of made a... mess of Tsu’s room and we want to help her clean it up to make up for it.”</p><p class="western">“Sure, under one condition,” Mina said, sporting a mischievous look in her eyes as she added, “You need to show us your dick. Because let’s face it, you still have one.”</p><p class="western">“Wait, what?!” Izumi and Ochako exclaimed.</p><p class="western">“How can you even think of suggesting such an immoral action, Ashido?!” Tenya demanded, making fierce authoritative gestures at her.</p><p class="western">“Why the fuck do you even want to look at that useless fucker’s junk?” Katsuki asked who was clearly disgusted by the idea.</p><p class="western">“I hate to admit it but, considering how loud they were when they had sex, even I am curious about the, well... secret ingredients,” Kyouka said.</p><p class="western">Shockingly enough for the boys in the class, Mina, Tooru, Kyouka and even Momo raised their hands immediately. As for the boys themselves, Tenya and Katsuki adamantly refused while Shoto was actually about to raise his hand before he ultimately decided against it. As curious as he was, he respected Izumi too much to have her genitals exposed for the rest of the class to see. Minoru, Denki and Hanta immediately raised their hands partly because they were still under the impression that a huge cock was the culprit behind the whole affair, and thus needed evidence that confirmed their beliefs. Also, putting the “lucky bastard” on full display would be such sweet revenge from their perspective. The rest of the boys did not raise their hands, as they were simply not interested in seeing their classmate’s private parts. Since only seven of the seventeen voting students raised their hands, Izumi was spared of further humiliation and was allowed to move past them without further incident.</p><p class="western">With that said, Mina was not willing to give up on finding out what Izumi was packing, and she had the “perfect agent” to spy on them.</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Later that evening... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">The three girls had just cleaned Tsuyu’s room, but decided to let it air to remove the lingering heady scent. While the room was being aired, Ochako offered to let her girlfriends stay in her room to not only do their homework but also relax after a hard day of training, getting a certain crazy support department student to be a part of their inner circle, and getting interrogated by their classmates. In theory, they could relax in the common room but there was no way they could rest in peace in a place where the other girls and a few of the boys could badger them for answers and details. Izumi’s room was also out of the question as Tenya and Mineta would not doubt get in the way.</p><p class="western">After finishing their homework, which was thankfully not all that much due to the extended training hours, Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu simply relaxed around her small table. As they relaxed, Sumomo mentally asked Ochako, “So, you’re not going to have sex today?”</p><p class="western">“Not really in the mood tonight; yesterday got a little bit out of hand,” Ochako simply replied. “Plus, we still have training tomorrow so we have to go to sleep fairly soon.”</p><p class="western">Understanding Ochako’s reasoning, Sumomo then suggested, “But there’s no harm in cuddling, right?”</p><p class="western">Ochako smiled in agreement with Sumomo and shifted herself so that she could lean against Izumi, who blushed at being so close to her. Ochako happily nuzzled into Izumi’s shoulder and neck, saying “Sorry, Deku. I just want to cuddle with you like this.”</p><p class="western">Tsuyu was all too eager to follow Ochako’s example and leaned against Izumi’s body in the same manner. Being cold-blooded due to her quirk, Tsuyu enjoyed the warmth of Izumi’s body as she spoke, “To be honest, I’m grateful that we went through all that drama two nights ago. If we hadn’t, we wouldn’t be able to be so close to one another now.”</p><p class="western">Both Izumi and Ochako knew that Tsuyu was actually referring to Sumomo’s attempt to brain-jack all three of them and could not help but agree with her. Their mutual and honest agreement over the matter caused the slime girl to metaphorically blush bashfully, as she mentally replied, “Well... I’m... also glad that I met you three. If I hadn’t, I probably would never feel so safe and secure for the rest of my life.”</p><p class="western">Izumi smiled at simply being together with Ochako, Tsuyu and Sumomo, reaching out and holding onto the waists of the two girls who were leaning against her. Suddenly, Izumi had an embarrassing thought and blushed.</p><p class="western">Noticing her sudden blush, Ochako asked, “What’s wrong, Deku?”</p><p class="western">Izumi chuckled sheepishly, asking them, “This is a pretty silly question, but... have I ever touched your boobs or butts?”</p><p class="western">Ochako, Tsuyu and even the mental image of Sumomo blinked in unison before they all snorted and laughed at Izumi’s amusing revelation. Ochako was laughing especially heartily when she spoke, “You know what, I can’t recall you have!” She then started to smile mischievously as she asked, “So do you want to correct that mistake, Deku?”</p><p class="western">“Y-you sure? I recall you saying you weren’t in the mood today,” Izumi said.</p><p class="western">“It’s not like we’ll definitely have sex again. Also... I do want to feel your hands on me,” Ochako argued.</p><p class="western">“I would like that too,” Tsuyu said.</p><p class="western">Sumomo’s copy in Izuku’s head chipped in by saying, “I know I don’t have a solid body of my own, but I definitely want to know how your hands will feel on their bodies.”</p><p class="western">Smiling in response, Izumi said, “Well, if you’re all willing, I’m not one to refuse.”</p><p class="western">Upon hearing her response, Ochako and Tsuyu got off Izumi, so that they could remove their clothes until they only had their panties on. As for Izumi, she also took her clothes, until revealing she weren’t wearing any underwear.</p><p class="western">Staring at her crotch, Ochako in genuine shock said, “Y-You were going commando this whole day?”</p><p class="western">“It was either that, or wearing one of my All Might briefs,” she answered. “After much consideration, I decided the latter were more embarrassing to reveal if my skirt got lifted.”</p><p class="western">“I can see the logic of that,” Tsuyu commented.</p><p class="western">With that out of the way, both Ochako and Tsuyu sat down beside Izumi in such a way that her two girlfriends were facing each other. More confident than before, Izumi took the initiative, reaching out to gently hold onto Ochako’s shoulders. Ochako shivered in response, as her warm hands started to stroke them. Her hands then started to explore the rest of her upper body and face as they stroked and touched her neck, upper back, face, cheeks and ears. Izumi’s and Ochako’s eyes shone upon each other with warmth and grace, as hands continued to travel across skin. Feeling eager and risky, Ochako went ahead and did the same onto Izumi, starting at her shoulders and working her way from there. Once Izumi finally reached out to touch her breasts, Ochako was close to giving in to her sexual urges in spite of her initial plan to avoid having sex.</p><p class="western">Izumi was about to tease the erect pink peaks of Ochako’s breasts when Tsuyu hugged her from behind and said, “Izu, please don’t focus on just Ochako; I want you to touch me, too.”</p><p class="western">Although a little surprised by Tsuyu’s admittedly understandable neediness, Izumi smiled in response and said, “Sure thing.” She then started to shift her attention towards Tsuyu, gently touching and stroking her upper body and face, in the same manner she had treated Ochako. In spite of being a little disappointed, Ochako knew better than to be jealous of Tsuyu for getting her “dose” of Izumi’s warm hands, opting instead to hug Izuku and allowing her breasts against her back, continuing to explore her naked body.</p><p class="western">Suddenly, Ochako realized something and had to ask, “Deku, do you want to have sex again?”</p><p class="western">“I would be lying if I said no but I know better than to insist on it since we all need our rest after last night and today,” Izumi replied, then asking, “Why do you ask?”</p><p class="western">“I... got a little flustered... seeing you in the nude,” Ochako said.</p><p class="western">Collecting her thoughts for a few seconds, Izumi then returned with, “How about this? Nothing involving genitals tonight, but what if we all get naked, for the sake of symmetry?”</p><p class="western">“Sure,” Ochako said, before standing up and pulling down her panties, revealing her beautiful slit. Feeling enthusiastic, she let her tongue, rolling down a meter.</p><p class="western">“Ochako, your tongue...” Izumi said.</p><p class="western">“Your tongue, too,” Ochako answered.</p><p class="western">Having half-forgotten about it, Izumi realized that she the three had managed to have each other’s quirks manifested in one another while naked. In response, she too rolled out her now frog-like tongue, to confirm to Ochako that she indeed knew about it. But then, she heard a needy croak behind her. Turning around, she saw Tsuyu, naked too, floating in the air doing a dead dog pose.</p><p class="western">“I hope you haven’t forgotten about me,” she said to her.</p><p class="western">Approaching Tsuyu, Izumi asked her, “Say, have we kissed yet?”</p><p class="western">“No,” Tsuyu answered. “Do you want to?”</p><p class="western">And so, they kissed; their lips collided with each other gracefully, letting their tongues by between, doing the dance they needed. Squeezing one of her own fists, Izumi prompted herself of the floor, into the air along Tsuyu, proceeding to fondle and caress her. It didn’t take long before Ochako joined in on them, hugging Izumi from behind and resuming their boob play. So when Izumi and Tsuyu had grabbed and explored each other’s tits for long enough, they just went ahead and pressed them together, nipple to nipple. The feeling wasn’t exactly orgasmic, barely stimulating, but it was a calming and comforting one, nonetheless; it was almost akin to the feeling of coming back home from a long trip away, returning one’s bed and childhood plushie, but it’s skin instead of velour.</p><p class="western">Turning around to face Ochako, Izumi noticed something was off and asked her, “Say, is it just me or is there a leak in your room?”</p><p class="western">Both Ochako and Tsuyu turned their attention towards where Izumi was looking, and realized that there were a few drops of liquid on the floor of a vacant spot in Ochako’s room. Then, Sumomo mentally asked her hosts, “Don’t you three... have an invisible classmate?”</p><p class="western">Realisation struck all three of them like thunderbolts as Izumi and Ochako yelled in unison, “T-Tooru Hagakure?!”</p><p class="western">Suddenly, a certain Tooru sped past the stunned trio, opened the door and ran away from them as quickly as she could while apologising, “Sorry, couldn’t resist!” Had the gaping trio paid attention, they would have noticed a trail of spots which were actually Tooru’s vaginal fluids as she ran into Mina’s room to hide and tell all about the juicy details.</p><p class="western">After an awkward moment of silently staring at the opened door, Izumi asked, “So... do you guys want to continue or call it a night?”</p><p class="western">“Considering that Tooru has pretty much ruined the mood and we should avoid making ourselves too tired tomorrow morning, calling it a night sound like a good idea right now,” Tsuyu said.</p><p class="western">Ochako sighed in disappointment and said, “Might as well.”</p><p class="western">Sumomo was also disappointed as she groaned, “This sucks...”</p><p class="western">Izumi tried cheering everyone up, by smiling and saying, “Look on the bright side, spending the night in our respective rooms will give Aizawa a little less reason to expel us if given the chance.”</p><p class="western">Ochako snorted in amusement in spite of her disappointment and said, “Yeah, I can see that as a plus.”</p><p class="western">Before long, the three lovers went back down on the floor, got dressed and hugged and kissed one another in surprisingly chaste ways before leaving for their respective rooms.</p><p class="western">While on her way back to her own room, Izumi blushed as she noticed all the boys in the common room were staring or glaring at her. Mineta, Denki and Hanta flipped the bird at her out of spite, while Eijirou and Shoto gave her a thumbs up.</p><p class="western">Finally in her room, Izumi laid down on her bed with an exhausted groan and said, “I just got back into my room, and I already want to go back to the girls.”</p><p class="western">“Well, I can be your sleeping partner for the night if you don’t mind,” said Sumomo, making similar offers to Ochako and Tsuyu through her copies.</p><p class="western">Izuku smiled appreciatively as said, “Thank you, Sumomo.”</p><p class="western">Hearing that expression of gratitude, the slime girl oozed out of Izumi’s ear, taking the form of a small ball of slime with a pair of black eye spots for eyes. Izumi idly noted that Sumomo seemed firmer and even had eyelashes, before hugging her and allowing themselves to fall asleep.</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- A short while ago, in Mina’s room... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Mina was gaping like a fish out of water before she asked Tooru, “You’re serious?”</p><p class="western">Tooru nodded vigorously in spite of being both naked and invisible, replying with, “Midoriya’s not just female, she is indeed a huge lesbian! For real! In more ways than one! I saw both her wet-ass pussy and her massive bahongkongaroos, big as family-sized watermelons! Her ass and thighs looked grand and gorgeous as well, and her abs looked like you could grind meat on them, and-”</p><p class="western">“Wait,” Mina halted her with, chiming in, “So you’re telling me that this whole ‘Izumi’ thing is for real? That Tsuyu wasn’t playing a prank on us?”</p><p class="western">“She is indeed a girl, a girl with the hourglass figure of a goddess; her waist must be like half the width of her hips.” Tooru gleefully answered. “And that’s not, because get this: the moment they got naked, they somehow managed copy each other’s quirks!”</p><p class="western">“No fucking way! I bet that that’s what caused them to scream so loudly yesterday!”</p><p class="western">“That frog tongue sure comes in handy when all three of them have it, if you know what I mean!”</p><p class="western">Mina, grinning like a cat that ate the canary, finally said, “I’m so telling everyone about all of this,” before she began texting.</p><p class="western">In less than five minutes, all of their classmates, including Katsuki, even, got a message from Mina which went as follows, “Big news, everyone! Our dear friend Tooru Hagakure has discovered that our cute cinnamon roll Midoriya is a turbo-lesbian with humongous dabonkahoogs and a libido for days. IZUMI MIDORIYA WILL STEAL YOUR LADY, and when naked, she gets her girlfriends’ superpowers! The last bit is also true for her precious Ochako Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui, which allows the three to have all kinds of kinky sex! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!!”</p><p class="western">It was only a matter of time before news of Izumi’s impressive nature spread around the school.</p><p class="western">
  <strong> <b>---End Chapter---</b> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EDIT 31/12/2020: fixed some minor errors</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Expansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Izumi woke up from her slumber, glad that she had Sumomo to keep her company, as she hated the idea of waking up alone after spending two nights with Ochako and Tsuyu. She smiled affectionately at the cute ball of slime and stroked it gently, causing it to quiver in response. Sumomo soon woke up and looked up at her with a sleepy look on its “face”. The slime girl then woke up fully and had a mischievous look in its eyes before it suddenly rushed in under her nightwear.</p><p class="western">Barely keeping herself from crying out in panic, Izumi whispered, “S-Sumomo, what are you doing?”</p><p class="western">Izumi got her answer soon enough, as something warm and slimy suddenly engulfed the entirety of her vulva, filling and operating its inner workings. She quickly covered her own mouth with her own hands to stop herself from gasping in pleasure, all the while her body shivered and shook due to Sumomo’s apparent attempt to perform her own version of cunnilingus. She could feel the northern substance of Sumomo tugging her erect clit around, while the southern substance dug at the shallow ends of her vaginal walls.</p><p class="western">“N-not even Tsuyu-chan can do something crazy like this!” Izumi thought to herself.</p><p class="western">As for Sumomo, due to being comfortable with being her true slime girl self with not only Izumi, but also Ochako and Tsuyu she was perfectly happy to make use of her increased physical and mental freedom to pleasure all three of them. Indeed, Sumomo was practically doing the same to her other two hosts, at the same time. Before long, all three of them started to finger themselves to orgasm. Due to the intense sensations provided, Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu all quickly climaxed, leaving lots of ejaculate fluids for Sumomo to be fed on.</p><p class="western">It should be noted that, due to past trauma involving a former host who had a fetish for excrement, Sumomo stayed clear of their anuses.</p><p class="western">After Izumi caught her breath, she noticed something about Sumomo and asked, “Hey, Sumomo? Is it just me, or are you changing?” Although Sumomo still appeared as a cute-looking ball of slime, it was apparent that she not only had “eyelashes” just like the previous night but even had round bright-pink blushes on her “cheeks” and a small fold which formed a cat-like “mouth”.</p><p class="western">Sumomo nodded and placed an elongated slimy appendage into Izumi’s ear to fully explain through her link to her host, “I think I am. This has never happened before.”</p><p class="western">Being a keen analyst on quirks since practically childhood, Izumi asked her, “Do you think it’s because you no longer need to keep constant control over us like with your previous hosts?”</p><p class="western">“That... might actually be the case,” Sumomo said, then adding, “After all, I never felt truly relaxed or safe until I met the three of you.”</p><p class="western">“You said something about needing to be in complete control when it came to your previous hosts; do you think that could’ve caused some sort of stress on you?”</p><p class="western">“Maybe.”</p><p class="western">“I mean, you managed to alter my body by quite a bit, which you hadn’t been able to before, no? So that makes me think, you may actually have more tricks up your sleeve than you’re willing to believe.”</p><p class="western">“What do you mean by that?”</p><p class="western">“I mean, given the absence of what I assume were mental blocks, you could finally spend time and effort on self-growth. That means, you should be able to find new ways to exploit your unique forms, practically granting you new abilities.”</p><p class="western">“Are you sure about that? Are you sure about any of this? Sure, I might be changing a bit but that’s no reason to assume that I’ll change even more in the future or... or...”</p><p class="western">“Regain your original body?” Izumi asked. Sumomo nodded with a troubled expression on her face. Izumi smiled reassuringly and said, “Sumomo, listen to me. Ochako, Tsuyu and I all love you and we won’t care if you somehow regain your original body.”</p><p class="western">“But what if I can’t help you find the spy after I regain my body? What if... things turn bad between the three of you because I’m no longer a brain-jacking slime that keeps everyone together due to being my useless original self?” Sumomo asked. She had an unmistakably sad expression on her face; it was apparent that she had a low opinion of her past self due to years of abuse.</p><p class="western">“Sumomo, had you never entered our lives, I would’ve probably never known my true self; you were the one who found that hidden part of me, remember?” Izumi reassured her, adding with, “Not to mention, you brought me, Ochako and Tsuyu closer together, that would’ve never happened without you. Aren’t those things more than enough proof that you’re more than capable of helping others?”</p><p class="western">“But what about your own quirk? Not One For All, <em> your </em> quirk. ”</p><p class="western">“What do you mean ‘my’ quirk? The doctor clearly stated-”</p><p class="western">“[Hyperempathy], It’s not a quirk you were born with, neither handed to you, but rather, one you created through sheer willpower.”</p><p class="western">“Wait, are you talking about...?”</p><p class="western">“The ability to copy the quirks of your sexual partners onto you and vice versa?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, that; do you think you’ll lose that if I become real girl again?”</p><p class="western">“What makes you think that?” Izumi asks, as she strokes the blob’s “cheek” to show she cares for her. She continued, “Again, you made me realize who I am, and who cares for me; no one can take that knowledge away from me. And I’m forever grateful for that; do you really think we’d ever think less of you?”</p><p class="western">Well aware of Izumi’s past as a quirkless “boy” and her downright heroic instincts, combined with the fact that neither Ochako nor Tsuyu are of misleading intent, Sumomo had to assure herself that the honest truth was being told. However, Izumi could tell that she still had fears about becoming human again, to which she said, “Nobody’s forcing you to regain your original body; if it does happen, it’ll be because you feel safe returning that way.”</p><p class="western">In spite of her lingering fears and insecurities, Sumomo smiled and said, “You really are a hero at heart, you know that?”</p><p class="western">“Well, I do want to be a hero who can save people with a smile after all, just like All Might,” a bashfully smiling Izumi replied. “So... do you want me to hug you before we go?”</p><p class="western">“I would very much like that... please,” Sumomo said.</p><p class="western">Izumi gave her a warm and loving hug, to which Sumomo tried to return by in kind with an adorably small pair of stubby protrusions that were supposed to be her arms, before having to to return back into her host’s head. Before long, Izumi had headed out to campus to begin today’s classes...</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Before the gym class ---</strong>
</p><p class="western">Due to the relative patience of red tape, Izumi was still registered in the U.A. system as male, which meant she still couldn’t change clothes with the girls. For obvious reasons, though, she could neither do it with the boys, which meant that she, just like yesterday, needed a secluded place to get herself ready for today’s physical activities. Luckily though, the academy administration had managed to find her a spare boy’s locker room that was completely vacant at this timeslot. However, it was on the other side of the precincts to where everyone else would be, meaning Izumi had to excuse herself in advance to Shouta, for being late to today’s gym class.</p><p class="western">Since she got an actual dressing room this time around, with a proper shower, Izumi took the opportunity to use said shower before putting on her uniform, something she usually did before she... changed to who she is now. Unbeknownst to her, though, while washing herself up, a stealthy someone was sneaking by Izumi’s locker to... do certain things with it. Izumi didn’t hear anything of it, as the spray of the shower-head against the ceramic tiling drowned out any sound coming outside of the shower.</p><p class="western">Stepping out of the shower and drying herself with a towel, Izumi walked to her locker to grab her pro-hero uniform, only to make a shocking discovery. Her locker was completely empty! Gone were both the clothes she walked in wearing, and the clothes she were supposed to wear leaving. The only thing she could find in the locker, was a note; it was printed out text, meaning there was no handwriting to decipher.</p><p class="western">The note read as thus: “Do you know what the Greek word for gym is? <em> Gymnasion; </em> it directly translates to “school for naked people”. Seeing that we know what happens to you and your fuck-buddies when you take your clothes off, why not head to the gym and relive those ancient Olympic ideals? Signed, an admirer. P.S. Don’t bother looking for something to wear; Aizawa is expecting you to be here <em> now </em>.”</p><p class="western">Tooru. “It had to have been her”, Izumi thought to herself. Not only was Tooru one of the few in her class who’d even consider doing this, she’s practically the only one who could pull this stunt off undetected. But Izumi knew better than to let that rage and panic get to her; that would have to come later. For now, she had a class to attend, and knowing Shouta, it’d be better to show up in a less than presentable manner, than to not show up all. Still, she very much expected getting scolded by him once she was there.</p><p class="western">Thus, she grabbed her towel, using it to cover the little it could; and the note, as it could prove to be an important piece of evidence later on. From there, she activated Full Cowl to dash her way through campus as quickly as possible, hoping no bystanders would notice her indecent display. While in this peculiar situation, though, Izumi couldn’t help but feel there was something oddly... liberating about this.</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- At the gym... ---</strong>
</p><p class="western">Shouta, who has already told the class to begin their training, looked at the entrance to see if anyone new had entered yet, thinking to himself, “She better be here soon, or I will expel her and sue Nezu’s pants off.”</p><p class="western">Just as he was about to look away, Shouta saw a bright, green flash of lightning enter from outside, fading to reveal a completely naked woman, standing with a fighting-ready pose, clenched fists, and a displeased expression on her face. It took a second before he realized that that woman indeed was none other than Izumi Midoriya. Letting out a tired sigh, he walked up to her with an as blank of an expression as he could muster, knowing very well that there a few things that needed to be cleared up.</p><p class="western">“Midoriya, you do know very well that attending classes not wearing according to the specified dress codes is highly prohibited, don’t you?” he told her with a dull, fatigued tone. “I know you may think otherwise, but the fact is that far from everyone would consent to seeing you in your birthday suit.”</p><p class="western">“B-birthday suit!?” Izumi yelled out, losing her stoic composure and staring at him with large, trembling eyes. Looking down, she discovered that the towel meant to conceal her has gone missing; little did she know during her hasty sprint, that the residual effects of Full Cowl had caused it burn down to ashes. Luckily, the note she was tightly holding in one of her fists had survived the travel, to which she quickly handed over to Shouta, saying “Somebody stole both of my uniforms while I was in the shower, and I strongly believe it was one of my classmates,” before using her arms to try concealing her breasts and loins.</p><p class="western">Unfolding the sheet of paper and reading the text, Shouta quickly realized that Izumi wasn’t exactly consenting to this situation either, before looking back at her and saying, “Blackmailing. That’s worse.” He tucked the note down one of his pockets and continued, “Midoriya, I’d advised you to head back to your dorm room ASAP, and remain there until we find out which student is behind this misconduct and have them immediately expel-”</p><p class="western">“HEY LOOK, AIZAWA MADE MIDORIYA TAKE HER CLOTHES OFF!” Shouta was swiftly alerted by what turned out to be Denki shouting that to his classmates.</p><p class="western">Finding out, Kyouka said, “Really? Aweso- I mean, ew, gross! What kind perverted teacher would do that to his student?”</p><p class="western">“Kaminari! Jirou! That is absolutely not what happened, and you both know it!” Shouta jabbed back at them, while disabling Denki’s quirk and using his binding cloth to restrain the two accusatory students. “It was clearly one of you or your friends who forced Midoriya into this unacceptable condition.”</p><p class="western">“I don’t know, guilty people tend to be rather swift about blaming others when accused,” a curious Eijirou pointed out, who had just arrived at the scene, mostly curious to see if the rumours about the quirk duplications were true.</p><p class="western">“That argument works both ways, Kirishima, and you know it,” Shouta argued back, who unfortunately had run out of binding cloth to restrain more students with, but could luckily still stare into him to disable his hardening abilities, preventing him from cutting the two accusers loose. He then continued, “If you have any plans on talking your way out of this, you really need to work on your reasoning skills.”</p><p class="western">By now, at least half of the class had gathered around Shouta and Izumi, including Tsuyu and Ochako, the latter of whom ran towards her naked classmate, shouting, “Deku, what did they do to you? Who did this?”</p><p class="western">“We’re kind of in the middle of figuring that out, Uraraka,” Shouta told her. “Midoriya handed me this letter written by the suspect, and it heavily implies someone in this class is responsible.”</p><p class="western">Running up to Izumi, Ochako gave her a warm, comforting hug that also functioned as a way to conceal the front of her bare skin. Hearing Shouta talking about the note, she immediately shifted attention, asking to take a look at it. After reading the letter , Ochako hugged Izumi’s body tighter and told Shouta, “It’s because of that text message, isn’t it?”</p><p class="western">“What text message!?” Shouta hastily asked, realizing he hadn’t gotten the full story yet.</p><p class="western">Shoto, who didn’t hear what Ochako was saying, but certainly what their class mentor gasped, was now present to tell him, “I think Uraraka’s referring to this,” before showing him his phone reading out the gossip the students had been sent last night.</p><p class="western">Shocked yet again, Shouta simply uttered, “Oh, they’re definitely getting kicked out of U.A. for this.”</p><p class="western">Izumi, however, reacted rather negatively to this; for all the bad they’ve done, they were still her friends, and in the end good people, albeit a bit immature. Plus, if she recalled correctly, Nezu’s entire plan would’ve fallen apart if two suspects were suddenly no longer present, but that’s a detail she knew she couldn’t disclose at this moment. Thus, she had to quickly decide what to say, and she decided ultimately upon, “No. Let me, Uraraka and Asui deal the punishment, for now. Plus, I think you’d need to speak with the principal before you even get to touch the paperwork .”</p><p class="western">Knowing that Nezu would definitely not approve of his suggested measures, Shouta realized the blunder he was about to make and told her, “Midoriya, I must say that y et again, you impress me with your sharp mind. Thanks for reminding me that I’m not the highest authority on this matter, it was an honest mistake of mine. With that being said, I’m not sure how you you’re going to be able to handle this situation, given the state you’re in. Furthermore, I’d reckon you’re not exactly in the fighting spirit, given how distraught you must be from these obviously false accusations.”</p><p class="western">Although she did feel humiliated in this situation, Izumi couldn’t stand to see one of her mentors and father figures blindly assume the truth to be anything but. Thus, she awkwardly said to Shouta, “Well, about that...” before giving Ochako the signal to let go of her. Once back to being exposed, she let her tongue roll out of her mouth, revealing its frog nature. To further prove her point, Izumi walked up to Shoto, who up until this point had just been standing there and nodding along to everything being said for the sake of seeming civil, and brought him off the gravitational pull by simply pressing her fingertip pads against him.</p><p class="western">“Midoriya...” Shoto simply said to Izumi, after he gently got pulled back from mid-air into her embrace, laying back down and limbs up like a scared puppy. Looking into her eyes, he gave off a visible blush, before looking away all embarrassed. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy looking at her magnificent, naked body, but Shoto still hoped very much, that Izumi wouldn’t notice the erection bulging under his pants; getting caught with that type of reaction would surely ruin his career prospects.</p><p class="western">Luckily, Izumi had her attention elsewhere. Having showcased her relatively newfound capabilities to Shouta, she told him, “What was that about ‘obviously false accusations’?”</p><p class="western">Shouta said nothing for a straight ten seconds, simply staring at Izumi absolutely dumbfounded. What he finally managed to utter, was simply, “Good grief.”</p><p class="western">“Uh, Aizawa? Should we call this class off?” a concerned Ochako asked him. “You look like you need to get your mind on something else.”</p><p class="western">“No, I’m fine,” he answered. Whil e Shouta had certainly garnered a reputation over the years for expelling lots of students whenever he felt they weren’t up to snuff, this was the first class he’s ever had where had that managed to keep all of its original students by the third year. So even though Shouta has come very close to kick out some or all of the class at times, especially during the past few months, he was in the end determined to make sure to keep this streak for another two and a half years . As such, he told everybody who had gathered, “Let’s continue from where we left off; I don’t want a bunch of half-hearted spirits arrive at the license exam. And Midoriya, you said you would deal the countermeasures, what did you have in mind? ”</p><p class="western">Releasing Shoto, and pressing her fingers together to return his gravity, Izumi told him, “Well, since I need someone to train against, after all...”</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- A short while later... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Toshinori, carrying a spare PE uniform for Izumi, blinked when he saw Mina and Tooru ran away from her, Ochako and Tsuyu. He then turned his attention towards Shouta, standing right beside him, and asked, “Are they doing some kind of special training by any chance?”</p><p class="western">“Hardly,” Shouta huffed irritably, before explaining to him about the drama that had been taking place, finishing with, “We still don’t know exactly who stole Midoriya’s uniforms, but Uraraka told me Hagakure and Ashido were essentially responsible for this whole mess.”</p><p class="western">“Ah, that explains why they’re chasing after the two of them,” Toshinori said afterwards. He then noted that Mina and Tooru were pulling off some impressive moves to avoid getting captured by their obviously upset classmates, determined to get back at them. He could not help but smile, as he commented, “Silliness aside, they’re doing surprisingly well all things considered.”</p><p class="western">“Nothing like running or fighting for your life to develop some new moves,” Shouta said agreeingly, smirking at Tooru’s sly counter-manoeuvrers. Her invisible body started to refract light that was passing through it to blind her three pursuers while Mina used her corrosive acid quirk so that she could literally run up a steep incline to the top of a towering rock formation.</p><p class="western">Although stunned, the three chasers quickly regained their bearings, and agreed to split up. While Tsuyu went after Tooru, Ochako and Izumi teamed up to track down Mina; she was, ultimately, the mastermind behind this scandal. In order to catch up with Mina, Ochako made Izumi weightless, and threw her up up the formation. Upon seeing the incoming human projectile, though, Mina used her acid quirk to literally create a narrow hole beneath her feet and escape. Undeterred, though, Izumi quickly calculated what to do to force Mina out of her hiding spot.</p><p class="western">“This better work,” Izumi thought to herself. Due to not wearing any protective layers, Izumi was still unsure about how well her legs would handle colliding with the hard masses of stone, especially with the aggressive velocities One for All was capable of generating. Guessing from today’s experiences, though, her bones might actually survive the attack. After all, her bare feet had surprisingly enough, not felt any stress pressing against the stern concrete, she had come to discover. So with a calm demeanour, yet panicking hopes that she would not have to spend the day in a hospital bed <em>again</em>, Izumi plunged a straight roundhouse kick against the rim of the hole Mina had bored, shattering the weakened rock formation.</p><p class="western">At the same time as this was happening, Toshinori had looked with terror, at Izumi being launched to what he was almost certain, would be the ultimate doom for her entire skeletal structure. Upon impact though, not only was he relieved to see Izumi still in on piece, as she continued up in the air, still in one piece. No, he soon began to realize that his successor may have actually found a way to use One for All in a non-self-destructive fashion, which would be a major milestone for her.</p><p class="western">Back at the scene of the action, Ochako shouted to her partner, “Deku, I’m going to release you!”</p><p class="western">Izumi knew what that meant and immediately responded, “Do it, Ochako!”</p><p class="western">With that, Ochako pressed her fingers together to deactivate her zero-gravity quirk bring Izumi back to the ground. Plunging towards the destroyed formation, Izumi prepared herself to land safely and quickly sped off to catch Mina. Ochako quickly followed Izumi’s lead to capture their common target.</p><p class="western">Realising that she was about to be captured, and determined to avoid retribution from Ochako and Izumi, Mina created a veil of acid to both distract them and block their line of sight. To counter Mina’s defence, Izumi leapt over the veil and extended her Asuian tongue to make her final pull towards her. In her attempt to quickly grab Mina, which would prevent her escape, Izumi accidentally tore her entire, skin-tight bodysuit off clean, thereby exposing her naked body for all to see.</p><p class="western">A moment of awkward silence passed before Mina blushed and screamed at the top of her lungs while hiding her naked girly bits.</p><p class="western">Izumi immediately prostrated before Mina and apologised, “I-I-I’m so sorry for ripping your suit, Ashido!”</p><p class="western">“Sorry for what!?” Mina jabbed back. “You clearly tried to punish me by giving me the taste of my own medicine, didn’t you!?”</p><p class="western">Arriving at the scene of wardrobe malfunction, Shouta sighed and said, “Ashido, you’re excused to leave and get yourself properly dressed. Uraraka, go with her to make sure she gets changed ‘unmolested’. As for you, Midoriya, I know that this mess is an accident but do let go of that ripped piece of bodysuit and get back to training.”</p><p class="western">All three students quickly followed Shouta’s instructions and Izumi handed the ripped piece of bodysuit to Ochako, who followed Mina to the changing room.</p><p class="western">
  <strong> --- In the girl’s changing room... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Both Ochako and Mina were in the girls’ changing room when Ochako placed her arms akimbo and said, “This wouldn’t have happened if you had kept your mouth shut. You do know that, right?”</p><p class="western">Mina pouted at Ochako and argued, “You of all people should know that I love hearing romantic stories. How can I not be curious about what you three are doing especially after you had sex right above my room?”</p><p class="western">“And what does that have to do with telling everyone in class?” Ochako asked, still frowning at the acidic girl, while also sporting a blush as she could not refute that the cat’s out of the bag now.</p><p class="western">Mina had the decency to be sheepish as she answered, “Okay, I’ll admit that I probably should have kept it to just the girls in our class, but the only girls who did not know at the time were Kyouka and Yaomomo. Besides, I also wanted to see the face on pretty boy Todoroki when he learned of the news. And I was honestly not expecting it to happen, but the face he made when his precious Midoriya picked him up? Priceless.</p><p class="western">”Wait, what does Todoroki have to do with all of this?” Ochako asked her.</p><p class="western">“Well, ever since the sports festival at our freshman year, I’ve caught him cast more than a few pining glances at baby Midoriya.”, Mina answered. “And he kept doing it even after Izuku becoming Izumi, so that confirms he’s a certified disaster bi.”</p><p class="western">Ochako raised an eyebrow and said, “Seriously?”</p><p class="western">“I’m serious. He was about to raise his hand during the vote before deciding against it.”</p><p class="western">Ochako sighed and decided not to argue about the matter further as she spoke to Mina, “You did tell them not to spread that information to the rest of the school at least, right?”</p><p class="western">Mina suddenly paled and looked away from Ochako as she admitted, I... might have forgotten to add that part...”</p><p class="western">Ochako was ready to throttle the buffoonish snitcher, but Sumomo intervened and mentally reminded her, “You do remember that I’m supposed to brain-jack Ashido and other three girls to determine if any of them is the spy, right? This is as good an opportunity to brain-jack her as any.”</p><p class="western">Upon hearing Sumomo’s reminder, Ochako had an idea. An almost villainous smirk formed on her face as she got closer to Mina and said, “Say, Mina, you wanted to know how Deku, Tsuyu and I got together, right?”</p><p class="western">“Y-yes, I do want to know,” Mina replied; she did not like the look in Ochako’s eyes and nervously backed away from her.</p><p class="western">Ochako slowly cornered Mina and said to her, “Well, the thing is, Tsuyu and I had a bit of... help in confessing our feeling for Deku.”</p><p class="western">Mina’s back was pressed against the wall when she asked, “H-help you say? So, who was the one who helped you?”</p><p class="western">Ochako placed her hands onto the wall to prevent Mina from escaping and moved in to whisper into her ear, “I’m about to tell you.”</p><p class="western">Suddenly, Mina felt something slimy enter her ear and, before she could even cry out for help, her body was immobilised. Mina’s eyes rolled back while drool started to flow from the side of her mouth and her body twitched in a futile attempt to fight off the parasitic takeover of her body. Panic started to swell in her chest when she heard Ochako’s voice in her head, “While our dear lady Sumomo is looking through your memories, I’ll show you what really happened between Tsuyu, Deku and me.”</p><p class="western">Mina was about to ask Ochako what was going on when she saw Ochako’s memories of what had happened to her, Tsuyu, Izumi and the aforementioned slime girl. Although there were parts that were left out, including most of Sumomo and Izumi’s backstories, details on One For All, and Ochako’s sexual experiences, Mina saw more than enough to realise that she was in no real danger from the brain-jacker. By the time Sumomo had finished looking through Mina’s memories and verified that she was not a villainous spy or even a sleeper agent, she was calm enough to not “totally flip the heck out” when she regained control over her own body in spite of having Sumomo’s copy in her own head.</p><p class="western">“Wow, this situation feels like the kind plotline that’d show up in Mineta’s, um... private literature,” Mina said. About a year ago, Mina had secretly bribed Denki to sneak into Minoru’s room and search for his rumoured hentai collection; she was curious to see what made him ‘so fucked up’.</p><p class="western">Ochako, who was the only other person who also knew of this intel, could not help but chuckle in agreement and added, “Except, you know, a lot gayer and nowhere near as rapey.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, yeah, that’s a pretty important difference,” Mina said. She then asked, “So, how do you plan to get the others?”</p><p class="western">Surprised by Mina’s inquiry, Ochako asked her, “You do realise that we’re essentially going to let Sumomo brain-jack the others in our class, our parallel class and pretty much anyone else Izumi, Tsuyu and I would fancy, right?”</p><p class="western">“Even guys?”</p><p class="western">“I don’t know about that one; the only ‘guy’ Tsuyu and I ever had affection for, turned out to be, well, not that.”</p><p class="western">“Really? Not even Todoroki?”</p><p class="western">“Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve even talked to him, like ever.”</p><p class="western">“Do you really think that matters? He’s the dream husband of every girl on this school,” Mina argued, not aware that Kyouka had developed a somewhat resentful attitude towards Shoto, as it had looked like at times, that he and Momo would become an item.</p><p class="western">“What about it, then? Like, do you have a crush on him or something?”</p><p class="western">“He’s a stoic badass with a crazy powerful quirk and the looks of a kpop star; what’s not there to like?”</p><p class="western">“Will you shut up about him and move on, if I simply answer you with ‘puppy eyes’?” Ochako asked with a slightly irritated voice. She was of course referring to Izumi’s eyes, which were actually strikingly similar to her own, to the point there had been times where they’d been mistaken to be siblings.</p><p class="western">In response, Mina shrugged and said, “Look, if this crazy plan works, we’ll be able to stop the League of Villains from attacking us again like back at summer camp. Besides, this is Nezu’s plan so I have faith it will most likely work out in the end.”</p><p class="western">“And you’re not against the idea of being a member of our polycule?” asked Ochako.</p><p class="western">“Well, I’ll have to get to know you all more, to really decide if I belong there. Besides, I don’t even know if I’m a lesbian, and I don’t know about the others, either,” Mina said.</p><p class="western">“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that detail, any more,” Ochako responded, further explaining, “According to Sumomo, anyone Deku will ever find attractive, will have the same effect on you, from now on.”</p><p class="western">“Does the same apply the other way around?”</p><p class="western">“Probably, but not likely, seeing as I haven’t suddenly found myself yearning for some Todoroki or Krishima.”</p><p class="western">“Kirishima?”</p><p class="western">“You two have known each other since middle school, no? Isn’t that basis enough to fancy him.”</p><p class="western">“I mean, he’s certainly boyfriend material, but for me, it’d feel like I’d be dating my brother.”</p><p class="western">Deciding to trust Mina’s judgement, especially since Sumomo had said nothing to contradict her claims even after looking through her memories, Ochako said, “Well, if you say so, I suppose you can become one of us, so to say. Just know that you don’t have to join immediately, and you can even back out of it if you want. Trust me, there’ll no turning back or backing out once you look into Deku’s memories.”</p><p class="western">Mina nodded and said, “I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Later that day... ---</strong>
</p><p class="western">Having just finished her training, Izumi walked towards the support department workshop, wearing the jumpsuit Toshinori had handed her. Although she had begun to doubt the usefulness on the requested support items, given the nature of her newfound abilities, Izumi still thought it was a good idea to check in on the progress Mei has made. On her way there, she suddenly heard a loud explosion coming from where she was heading; she signed knowing it had to have been one of Mei’s botched experiments.</p><p class="western">In spite of her exasperation, Izumi quickened her pace to reach the workshop which was clearly smoking. She could also hear the angry yells of Mei’s class mentor, Higari Maijima, a.k.a. Power Loader; he was yelling at Mei for creating yet another insane invention that had exploded. Izumi hesitantly asked him, “Excuse me, Power Loader. Is now a bad time for me to be here?”</p><p class="western">Noticing the visitor, Higari replied, “That depends on whether you’re here for business or for socialising.”</p><p class="western">Well-aware that Higari was in no mood to put up with anyone interrupting him to socialise with the apparently unrepentant Mei, Izumi quickly answered, “I’m here for business with Mei; my friends and I requested her to make some support items for us.”</p><p class="western">“Friends as in girlfriends?” Higari asked.</p><p class="western">Surprised, Izumi blushed and asked, “E-excuse me? What does gender have to do with this?”</p><p class="western">Higari took out his smartphone and said, “No, not as in friends who happen to also be girl, Midoriya. Girlfriends, with a capital ‘G’. Partners. Lovers.” He then showed Izumi a message as he added, “There’s no longer any point in hiding it; even as we speak, the news about your recent adventures are making the rounds in the entire academy, to the point that even the teachers got virtually spammed with it.”</p><p class="western">Izumi made a comically high-pitched noise, which sounded similar to a cat that was receiving a colonoscopy, as she read the message that Mina had written last night. Forgetting her place as a student, she quickly snatched the phone from Higari’s hand and continued staring at the damning message, asking him, “Does... Nezu know about this?”</p><p class="western">“Knowing him, he probably knew about it long before the message started to spread around the school,” Higari replied. He didn’t really mind Izumi snatching his phone in this understandable moment of panic.</p><p class="western">Izumi’s shoulders slumped in comical despair as she muttered, “N-no wonder everyone in school has been staring at me today.” The looks on the faces she had seen today, had been spelling everything from envy, rage and fear, to amazement, admiration and lust. Up until now, Izumi thought the stares came from the way she dressed; she had walked around wearing nothing but the blue two-piece uniform she had to borrow, with the top part being unable to close properly because her boobs were just that big.</p><p class="western">“You’re an utmost peculiar individual, I gotta say,” Higari said, placing his hands on his hips.</p><p class="western">Realizing the life she had ahead of her, she fell on all fours and cried out, “M-my mum’s going to disown me and then kill me when she finds out about this. Or tease me to death, which might just be worse.” It then dawned on her that her mother hadn’t even known she was a girl now, making the whole situation that much more awkward.</p><p class="western">Higari bent down to console Izumi, as well as retrieve his smartphone, telling her, “If it makes you feel any better, the principal is doing what he can to keep the damage on your reputation, as well as the reputations of your girlfriends, to a minimum.” He then grinned and said, “Besides, scoring two girls at the same time, after what you all went through back at summer camp, is hardly the worst sexual scandal the hero world has ever known.”</p><p class="western">Izumi found the willpower to stand up and said, “I just hope that this... mess will die down soon. Though I hardly doubt it; there will probably be nudes of me spreading against my consent around campus by tomorrow.”</p><p class="western">“Nah, you’ll be fine, I promise you. Provided that you stay faithful to those two girls, I’m pretty sure that the worst of the rumours will die down before long,” Higari said, failing to notice Izumi’s slight flinch at the statement. Considering the goals of Operation Bonobo, Izumi had every reason to worry that her growing infamous reputation as a lustful beast, would not die down any time soon.</p><p class="western">Still grateful for him having her back, Izumi told Higari, “Thanks for the kind words.”</p><p class="western">“Anyway, I’ve already taken more of your time than necessary so I’ll let you take Hatsume off my hands for a while,” Higari said, who then whispered in a conspiratorial way, “By the way, if you don’t mind me making a request, please help me convince that idiot to stop blowing up the workshop. She has caused more explosions than all of her peers combined!”</p><p class="western">“You’re... not seriously telling me to use my ‘womanly charms’ on her, are you?”</p><p class="western">“Honestly... yeah. Yes, I am,” Higari admitted. “Make no mistake, she’s a great inventor, but I’ll rest a lot easier if I know that she has someone to keep her from blowing stuff up all the bloody time.”</p><p class="western">Izumi chuckled sheepishly and said, “Well, I can’t make any promises but I’ll see what I can do. In return, do you think you can help with the rumours?”</p><p class="western">“That depends, do all three of you love one another?” Higari asked.</p><p class="western">Izumi had a firm, confident and downright heroic expression on his face as she answered, “We do, Power Loader. It may have taken the attack during summer camp and the Kamino Incident for the two girls to finally decide to tell me their true feelings not just for me, but for each other, as well. In the end, however, I am truly glad that we got our feelings across.”</p><p class="western">Higari smiled at Izumi and patted her on the shoulder, as he said, “Then I’ll do what I can to convince everyone that you three have a damned good reason to be together.”</p><p class="western">“Again, thank you so very much,” Izumi said while gratefully bowing to Higari.</p><p class="western">“Think nothing of it,” Higari said, who then pushed Izuku towards Mei and said, “Now, go and find out how much progress Hatsume has made with your support equipments.”</p><p class="western">Mei was all too happy to show off the progress that she had made to Izumi, as she quickly grabbed onto her and then dragged her to her corner of the workshop. Izumi soon found out that Mei would be able to finish some of the requested support equipment by the end of the day, and would personally deliver the goods to the girls’ side of the dorms. Izumi could not help but blush as she knew that Mei would soon learn more about her and possibly decide to become an official member of her polycule.</p><p class="western">
  <strong> --- Meanwhile... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Tooru recently received a message from Mina to meet her in a secluded part of the school to discuss on how to settle things peacefully with Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu. Considering her role in spying on the three of them while they were sexually pleasuring one another, Tooru knew better than to ignore such a discussion. She had barely avoided Tsuyu who could not only camouflage herself but even detect infrared light, which essentially gave her heat-detecting abilities. Although Tooru was undoubtedly invisible, she could do nothing about concealing her own body heat. Tooru shuddered as she recalled how Tsuyu kept on chasing after her like some sort of unseen persistent predator. It was a small miracle that she was able to escape Tsuyu’s grasp.</p><p class="western">Before long, she saw Mina who was waiting for her at the meeting place and said, “Hey, Mina. You wanted to discuss with me on how to settle things peacefully with those three love birds, right?”</p><p class="western">Mina nodded and explained, “The good news is that I have an idea on how to settle things peacefully.”</p><p class="western">Tooru tilted her invisible head and asked, “And the bad news?”</p><p class="western">Mina did not react to the downright terrifying sight of Tsuyu emerging from ‘camouflaged hiding’ directly above Tooru, with her long tongue extended as she sheepishly smiled and replied, “Well, it involves meeting a certain cunning linguist.”</p><p class="western">“Wait, what?” asked Tooru before Tsuyu suddenly seized her with her tongue which was coated with a slimy copy of Sumomo...</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Elsewhere... ---- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Momo and Kyouka were making their way to class when Ochako stopped them and asked, “Hey, can I have a word with the both of you?”</p><p class="western">Surprised by Ochako’s sudden request, both girls had no reason to reject it, with Momo replying, “Of course, you can. What’s on your mind, Uraraka?”</p><p class="western">Ochako smiled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head and explained, “Well, it’s not something to be discussed in public.”</p><p class="western">Kyouka blushed as she wore a deadpan expression and asked, “It’s nothing to do with your love life, does it? If it does, count me out!”</p><p class="western">Embarrassed by Kyouka’s response, Ochako waved her hands to dispel the notion and said, “N-no, it’s nothing to do with my love life! I just want to talk to you two about some other things in private, that’s all.”</p><p class="western">Kyouka raised her eyebrow sceptically while Momo readily accepted Ochako’s request, “Well, it if is something not related to lovema...” Momo coughed before she corrected herself, “-love, I suppose we can afford a few minutes to help you out.”</p><p class="western">“Great!” said Ochako who then turned around and beckoned the two other girls to follow her.</p><p class="western">In spite of her doubts, Kyouka decided to tag along with Momo as they both followed Ochako to a secluded part of the school. Once they arrived at the place, which was an unoccupied science laboratory, Ochako closed the door and said, “Thanks coming to hear me out.”</p><p class="western">“It’s no trouble at all,” said Momo who then added, “As the vice representative of our class, it’s only natural for me help my fellow classmates in any way I can.”</p><p class="western">Kyouka shrugged and said, “Your love life aside, you’re still a friend of ours so of course we’ll help you out if you need it.”</p><p class="western">Ochako smiled gratefully and said, “Thank you, it means a lot of me.”</p><p class="western">“So, what do you need help with anyway?” asked Kyouka.</p><p class="western">At that moment, two blobs of pink slime landed onto Kyouka and Momo’s heads...</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Later at the dorms... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Izumi, helping Mei carry all the new support gear, had now arrived back at her own dorm where they would unload the equipment. Starting at Ochako’s room, Izumi expected only Ochako herself to be there, at most; surprisingly, that wasn’t the case. After opening the door, Izumi stared blankly at all six of her female classmates gathered there and asked, “How did you two manage to get all the others on the same day?”</p><p class="western">“Well, after I ‘convinced’ Mina to join us, her and Tsuyu worked together to convince Tooru while I had a word with the remaining two,” Ochako explained.</p><p class="western">Kyouka wore an annoyed expression as she added, “Ochako got us real good. We didn’t even get to say no before we were convinced to give you and this crazy plan a chance.”</p><p class="western">“To be fair, I couldn’t have done the double brain-jack without completely evacuating from Ochako and splitting that copy into two. The only reason why I can even consider doing such a thing is because I trust her completely,” Sumomo said, who at this point was mentally communicating with everyone present in the room.</p><p class="western">Izumi knew that the other girls were deliberately avoiding mentioning about Sumomo, in order to prevent anyone from finding out about the brain-jacking slime girl. She then recalled what had happened during the day, and communicated to Sumomo, “I think you should stay hidden and not leave our heads too often. The last thing we need is you being discovered by someone whom we cannot fully trust.”</p><p class="western">“I understand,” Sumomo replied. “Speaking of which, we’ve found a lead.”</p><p class="western">“Wait, are you serious?” Izumi asked while handing over the support gear to her classmates. “So, who was behind this?”</p><p class="western">“It’s not really a who but rather a what,” Sumomo said. “It seems that Tooru’s parents requested a trusted family doctor to implant a tracking device into her body so that they could get someone to track her down in case anything bad happens to her such as getting kidnapped by a villain. Considering her invisibility quirk and the USJ Attack, I can’t really blame them for making that decision and I can’t imagine them knowingly doing anything that would harm her unless they are forced to do so.”</p><p class="western">Izumi nodded slightly and commented, “I understand. There is a chance that this could be a false lead but we do need to be sure about the tracking device is not being used by the League of Villains or any other villainous groups.”</p><p class="western">“Already on it,” Tsuyu pointed out. “I reported the find to Nezu as soon as I found out.”</p><p class="western">“Good, that will hopefully settle the issue; I’d rather not have to drag in any more people into this,” Izumi said.</p><p class="western">“Kind of too late turn back, don’t you think?” Sumomo asked.</p><p class="western">“Maybe, but keep in mind, this is mainly Nezu’s idea; he better be sure I’m nowhere close to my breaking point.”</p><p class="western">“Bah, who said having four more women in your life would harm you?” Mina asked with a cheeky grin on her face. “In fact, I’d say that’s exactly what you need right now: four bad-ass ladies who can protect you from the awfulness of man.”</p><p class="western">“That’s right,” Kyouka said on top of that. “I would hate to see some average dude get a hold of your boobs before I do.”</p><p class="western">Humbled by their comments, Izumi responded, “I mean, thanks for the support, but you do know this means all four of you are about to enter a serious relationship, right? The same relationship, nonetheless, of which, and I can’t stress this enough, any of you are free to leave whenever you feel like it.”</p><p class="western">Kind of annoyed at Izumi’s stubborn humility, Mina said to her, “My god, even after all this, you still sound like you need to get laid.”</p><p class="western">“I take that as a ‘yes’ to my question,” Izumi said. “This is actually happening.”</p><p class="western">“A slight modification to that ‘yes’, Deku,” Mei told her, laying her hands on Izumi’s shoulders from behind. “Make it five.”</p><p class="western">“All the merrier, I say,” Kyouka cheered, following it up with, “Considering the shit we went through at the summer camp, I’d say we better stop acting like we have something to lose, and just get on with!”</p><p class="western">Seeing no reason to delay any further, Izumi sat down and said, “All right then, you might want to get comfortable. This could take a while.”</p><p class="western">
  <strong>---- One memory share later... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">“H-holy shit...” Kyouka said, with tears liberally flowing from her eyes. Prior to the recent memory-sharing, the five new hosts were not informed of certain details such as Izuku and Sumomo’s full backstories and the details of One For All. Needless to say, all five of them were shocked by the abuse and neglect both Sumomo and Izumi had to endure. They also quickly understood why both Ochako and Tsuyu became so cold if not hostile towards Katsuki lately and, honestly, none of them could blame the two girls.</p><p class="western">Considering that Katsuki had spent years bullying ‘Izuku’ for being quirkless, even going as far as to suicide-bait ‘him’, the girls felt justified in thinking that he was no better than the villains he’s sworn to, in his words, “utterly and completely defeat”. They knew that any hero worth their salt would never even consider becoming a cruel bully who picked on the weak.</p><p class="western">Feeling mentally and emotionally drained, most of the girls were in no mood for anything other than rest, preferably with plenty of warm cuddles. Save for Mina, who after wiping her tears of, stood up with great vigour and looked directly into Izumi’s eyes, boldly declaring, “I always wanted to do this for my first time.”</p><p class="western">“First time?” was the only thing Izumi managed to say, before she saw Mina secrete an acid from her skin, strong enough to disintegrate every piece of clothing she wore. Getting a full view of her fit, nude body, Izumi was left dumbfounded by Mina’s drastic course of actions, simply asking her, “B-but... why?”</p><p class="western">“Considering the amount of colossal dicks you’ve had to spend your life around, I’d say you’re gonna need a whole lot of pussy for a long time ahead,” Mina answered, as she climbed down on Izumi to tear off her jacket and sweatpants, making them both equally naked. Upon the unveiling, Mina commented, “My my, no shoes, no socks, no underwear? That’s exactly what I want to see from you.”</p><p class="western">With that, Mina nuzzled herself between Izumi’s legs, and began rubbing their pussies together. This was the first time Mina has ever had sex with someone else, although she had certainly been expecting to save her save sex debut for some hypothetical prince-charming that she would just happen to come across. Those lofty dreams became kind of laughably irrelevant, as she combined her experience as a dancer, and the secondary effect of her quirk to essentially act as a lubricant source, to bring her self a sexual experience with Izumi far greater than any of the times she had pleasured herself to any of her romcom-themed fantasies.</p><p class="western">Kind of surprised at Mina’s capacity to act before thinking, a sitting upright Tsuyu couldn’t help but to point out to her, “Uh... the door is still open...”</p><p class="western">“Do I... look like... I... fucking care?” Mina responded between her distinctly delighted gasps. In fact, that just made her pick up the pace, and make the thrusting and moaning even more prominent.</p><p class="western">Meanwhile, while not exactly in the mood of getting hot and bothered, Mei still felt an urge to do something about the shared memories she had just witnessed. As such, she stood up and spoke with uncharacteristic seriousness in her voice, “Everyone, please read the instructions on how to use the babies that I have made for all of you. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me tomorrow. I’ll also let all of you know as soon as I’m done making the other babies.”</p><p class="western">On her way out, Mei passed through the boy’s common area, where she caught sight of Katsuki and threw a dirty look at him before she left. Her angry look did not go unnoticed, as Eijirou blinked at her and asked, “Hey, Bakugou, did you blow up one of her inventions or something?”</p><p class="western">Katsuki was ‘somewhat blissfully’ unaware of how badly the girls viewed him as he angrily replied, “No, I didn’t do shit to Goggle’s stuff.”</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Back in Ochako’s room... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">After a few minutes of aggressive tribbing, Mina and Izumi came at each other, blending their ejaculate fluids together to form a third bond of this still mysterious nature. In reaction, Mina let at out a pleasured scream that lasted for twenty seconds, before she collapsed down on Izumi’s stunning body and said, “Fuck, I needed that so badly. And don’t you think you needed it, too? I could see it on your face.”</p><p class="western">“Would any of you hate me if I said ‘yes’?” Izumi asked back, while tenderly twirling one of Mina’s locks.</p><p class="western">“Of course not,” Mina answered and gave Izumi a soft kiss.</p><p class="western">Sumomo, only now calming down from feeling both of their orgasms at the same time, noticed the very slight doubt in Izumi’s response and said, “Deku, the fact that you felt the need to ask for permission, shows that you still have a long way to go in improving your self-confidence.”</p><p class="western">Momo was somewhat struck by that reminder echoing through her head, and felt now were as good of a time as any, to contribute her wisdom and say, “Which is why I think this, well, unorthodox collective is a good thing in the long run. Not just for Izumi, but for all of us; we’ve all had our personal struggles to try opening up to ourselves...” She reached her hand out to Kyouka’s, grasping it and finishing her small monologue with, “And each other.”</p><p class="western">“Momo...” Kyouka said, blushing all over and responding to that sign of affection with a nervous smile.</p><p class="western">“I had my suspicions about how you felt about me, not gonna lie,” Momo elaborated. “So now, it feels great to know I was right all along. I love you too, Kyouka Jirou.”</p><p class="western">“Enough to... join me at my room?” Kyouka nervously asked.</p><p class="western">Momo smiled at her and said, “What you want is what you deserve, nothing less,” before placing a tender kiss on Kyouka’s lips.</p><p class="western">But then, Tooru decided to break the mood by bursting into tears yet again and say, “Right, but is no one going to talk about how I’ve put you all in danger?”</p><p class="western">Just noticing her, Ochako said, “Tooru, are you alright? Did any of us do or say anything?”</p><p class="western">“No, you’re obviously all doing great, but me? I’m a fuckup! That’s why I’m the only one here alone!”</p><p class="western">Having just put Mina aside carefully, to take her clothes back on, Izumi asked the others, “Is it okay if Hagakure and I have a word in private? It seem s she’s going through something.”</p><p class="western">Realising why, no one else in the room protested, although they were disappointed that they didn’t have more time to be all together. Tooru on the other hand was surprised that Izumi wanted spend time with her alone, but she didn’t refuse the offer of practically having a shoulder to cry on.</p><p class="western"><strong>--- </strong> <strong> <b>Later, in Tooru’s</b> </strong> <strong> room... --- </strong></p><p class="western">“How are you feeling, Hagakure?” Izumi asked the still crying Tooru.</p><p class="western">“Well, considering everything that has happened today, I’m doing okay I guess,” Tooru replied.</p><p class="western">Concern was evident on Izumi’s face as she asked, “You’re... worried, aren’t you?”</p><p class="western">Well aware that Izumi had seen her memories, Tooru meekly nodded and said, “Considering that I might have played a role in bringing those villains to summer camp...”</p><p class="western">Izumi placed her hands onto Tooru’s shoulders, and told her, “Hey, hey, don’t worry, don’t worry. No matter what the school finds out about was done to you, please know that this is not your fault. Your parents asked that doctor to put that tracking device into your body for the sake of being able to keep track of you in case anything bad happens to you. The only ones who deserve the blame are those who have taken advantage of it, and that’s assuming that they have actually done it somehow.”</p><p class="western">Tooru hugged herself and argued, “But if my tracking device was used by the villains to find us during the summer camp; so many people got hurt because of it.” She had to sniffle a lot to recollect herself, though looking away, as she added, “H-how can I face everyone and still be happy, as though nothing is wrong after knowing that my parents and I have basically allowed the attack to happen? How could I<em> ever</em> forgive myself?”</p><p class="western">“Hey, Tooru, look at me,” Izumi said. “We forgive you. Isn’t that a good place to start?”</p><p class="western">Tooru hesitantly looked up into Izumi’s eyes and saw only kindness and concern in them; it was getting tougher to deny she was being cared for. As such, she only responded, “I... don’t get it. Even after all this?”</p><p class="western">“Even after all this,” Izumi confirmed. “I was among the people who got badly hurt in the attack; you’d think I’d be the one casting fire and brimstone against you, but no, I refuse. I refuse to blame you for something which you had no say in happening. You’re my classmate, and you’re <em>our</em> classmate; none of us blame you.”</p><p class="western">Tooru became even more upset as she slammed her clenched fists into Izumi’s chest, while yelling, “T-that’s the thing, you selfless idiot!” She shook with barely-repressed emotions as she continued to yell, “Look at your arms! Look at those big scars! They happened because of me; if things had gone even a little bit differently, both of you and so many others would have died! I... I shouldn’t have become your classmate! I should have just accepted what everyone said about me being invisible and...”</p><p class="western">Tooru’s rant was cut short, when Izumi suddenly hugged her closely and gently patted her head. She then said, “Please, don’t ever think that you’re not worth anything.” Thanks to the memory-sharing, Izumi had learnt about Tooru’s life-long battle against her own self-doubt; due to her invisible nature, Tooru had a constant fear of living a life of being unnoticed and alone. The prejudice Tooru received due to her quirk, only worsened those hidden fears and insecurities. As someone who was deemed worthless for being born without a quirk, Izumi knew what it was like to be treated as if one’s existence may as well have never mattered. The two already knew everything about each other, so all Izumi could add in more solace, was to remind her, “Remember that you’re not the only one among us with this pain and guilt; the least we can do is to share it with each other.”</p><p class="western">Hugging each other warmly, the two girls went silent.</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Some time later... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">“Do you feel any better now?” Izumi asked Tooru.</p><p class="western">Tooru nodded and said, “Thank you... I needed this.”</p><p class="western">“It’s the least I can do to help you.”</p><p class="western">Attempting to blush, but clearly having no way to actually communicate such, Tooru hesitantly replied, “Does this mean we can... have sex?”</p><p class="western">Trying to be her humblest, Izumi responded, “Only if you want to.” Knowing the emotional breakdown Tooru had just been through, she continued, “If you’re just feeling obligated to repay me for forgiving you, then I can’t be sure if you’re actually consenting. I can definitely see you on a later stage regretting this decision, which would make life hell for both of us.”</p><p class="western">Sumomo chipped in agreeing with Izumi, saying, “Deku’s right, you know? If you’re going to have sex with her, do it as a sign of affection, not as a way to comfort yourself.”</p><p class="western">“Well, I didn’t see you try stop Mina from doing just that,” Tooru jabbed back, before pulling down the zipper on Izumi’s jacket to reveal her eye-catching boinky-doinkies. “What was that oddly poignant thing she said, again? That after a long life of dick, nothing beats a good amount of pussy? For some reason, I felt those words speaking to me.”</p><p class="western">After taking in what Tooru had to say, Izumi noticed something and told her softly, “Hey, you’re no longer crying.”</p><p class="western">“Of course I’m no longer crying,” Tooru responded happily. “I’m about to have sex with a woman who’s strong, sexy, smart and kind. Now stop acting like I’m out of your league, and get those pants off!”</p><p class="western">Izumi took a calm inhale, before saying, “You better be taking responsibility for what happens next,” as she laid straight down on Tooru’s bed, to lift up her legs and complete her undressing. Once again laying completely nude on another girl’s bed, Izumi felt that deep-rooted lust turn its gears again, slowly but surely taking her over. Feeling slightly confused about how to deal with it, she asked Tooru, “So... do you want me to be on top or do you want to be the one on top?”</p><p class="western">“L-let me be the one on top,” Tooru said, already on her way to remove her own clothes. She then added, “My naked body might be... difficult to get used to.”</p><p class="western">Soon enough, Izumi felt the empty air on top of her suddenly getting heavier. Feeling the weighting sensation spread from her lower belly, up her torso, she could get a vague sense of the contours of what was laying over her. Trekking across the invisible body, Izumi could finally get a hold of Tooru’s soft cheeks, to which she then gently traced her fingers back down. Careful to not use all of her fingers, Izumi stroked the outline of Tooru’s upper body, including her short hair, shoulders, neck, ears and breasts. The invisible girl shivered in pleasure, as Izumi tended to her soft breasts, and teased her erect nipples. Feeling herself slightly lifted to have her flat stomach, backside and hips fondled, Tooru began to breathe heavier, feeling a soothing flame envelope her from within.</p><p class="western">Unable to bear the growing desire in her loins any longer, Tooru crashed back down, to fervently dry hump one of Izumi’s muscular thighs, and practically hug one of her front-loading goodie bags like it was a stuffed animal. Soon enough, she also began kissing and licking it, with ever decreasing inhibition.</p><p class="western">“Your boobs... they’re so big!” Tooru said between the smooches. While Tooru stacked quite a rack herself, they were nothing in comparison to Izumi’s; it was the case of handballs versus beachballs. Soon enough, Tooru began to move again; that was where Izumi could feel her legs being spread apart, and something damp nudge in between them. Tooru then told her, “I’m done with simply playing around. I want us two to cum together!”</p><p class="western">“Together?” Izumi asked.</p><p class="western">“Together,” Tooru answered, after which she started to grind her clit against Izumi’s, in the pattern she felt most comfortable. Simultaneously, she fell back on Izumi’s tits, lying face to face for some more making out. Breathing for air, she further commented, “So this is what tribbing feels like; can’t wait to do it with the other girls!”</p><p class="western">Despite being fairly familiar with the situation at this point, being reminded that lesbian orgies were simply going to be a part of her life now, sent Izumi into yet another volley of bliss. Seeing Tooru’s sweat forming a rough yet erotic outline of her body, Izumi responded subconsciously by secreting Mina’s special lube formula from her own skin and vulva, making the sensation that much more intense. Soon, the two lovers were close to climaxing, with Izumi humming, “T-Tooru... I’m going to cum soon!”</p><p class="western">“M-Me too,” Tooru responded. “Cum with me... cum with me!”</p><p class="western">Reassured by her statement, Izumi finally gave in to orgasm, and ejaculated alongside Tooru. Gazing into the mess they were making, they both screamed as hard and loud as possible, to process the sensory overloads they were having. <span><span>Yet</span></span> even after they had calmed down, Izumi <span><span>couldn’t help but be further turned on by what she was looking at. But just as she was about to tell </span></span><span><span>her</span></span><span><span> she wanted more, </span></span><span><span>Izumi saw her mysterious powers take affect on Tooru; patches of golden brown skin began cropping up everywhere on what was once invisible. Shocked by the discovery, Izumi stuttered, “T-T-Tooru, your skin!”</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Only just recovering from her high, it was </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>not until </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>that point that Tooru herself noticed </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>this</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> transformation. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>In sheer panic, Tooru launched herself from the bed, towards anything that could function as a reflection. Luckily, the flatscreen just across served that very purpose rather adequately, which allowed </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Tooru</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> to see not just what she ‘really’ looked like, but that she could turn her invisibility on and off at her own will. Finally reassured that she had control </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>over the situation, Tooru let her entire body reveal itself. She then turned to Izumi and told her with visible tears, “I thought I’d never see myself,” before turning back to the reflection. There, she saw a young, curvy, relatively dark-skinned woman with a short, atomic blonde bobcut and big, teal irises, sparkling like precious gems. Although her first comment was rather uncharacteristically, “Now I can </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>see</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> I have some nice boobs.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>What Izumi saw from the reflection, was Tooru’s relieved smile, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>possibly assured that she would never have to worry about not being seen again. Though before Izumi could open her mouth to give Tooru some warm congratulations, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>they both heard the door open. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Tooru immediately turned herself invisible again to not give anyone who entered a heart attack.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>In stormed all of their five female classmates, all as nude as </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Izumi and Tooru</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> themselves were. Mina, the last one to step into the room, closed the door behind her, only to get pushed against said door by Ochako and Tsuyu. They then went on to kiss and fondle her all over, softening all three of them up for more than just that.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Kyouka, however, wasn’t as patient for mere foreplay; she had come here to fuck. Laying down the mattress, pillow and blanket fetched from her own room, she eyed Izumi for her attention and told her, “You are so taking responsibility for making us so... so damn thirsty for sex!” After saying that, Kyouka pinned Momo down on said mattress, and began to leg scissor her. To further enhance the experience, she then extended her earlobes down her body, to place their jacks against where their clits were meeting, acting as tiny vibrators. This proved to be a bit too much for them, as that made them both cum rather instantly. Failing to sit straight up any longer, Kyouka collapsed down on Momo’s ‘absolutely bonker tits’, giving them a good squeeze.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Amused by Kyouka’s adoration of her assets, Momo planted a light kiss on her lips. She then said, “You’re so adorable when you go wild like that.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span><span>Really!?” Kyouka responded, before shyly looking away, blushing in crimson.</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Kindly giggling at her sudden changed of nature, Momo lightly rubbed her nose against Kyouka’s cheek. She then asked her, “Shall we go take on the others?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span><span>Of course, my love</span></span><span><span>,</span></span><span><span>” Kyouka answered, before standing up again. “</span></span><span><span>You take on Izumi and Tooru, while I’ll handle the others, okay? </span></span><span><span>Sharing is caring, after all.”</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>From there, things just escalated.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <strong> --- Meanwhile… --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">“I must admit, I never expected such request coming from you,” Nezu pleasantly told Mei, standing before him in his office. He then asked her, “So tell me, Mei Hatsume, why invite Melissa Shield? The technological support and security offered here, I must admit, is not as state-of-the-art as what she already has access to back at I-Island.”</p><p class="western">Mei had a determined look on her face as she spoke, “One word: cybernetics. I recently discovered there are a few of my friends whose abilities are severely limited while wearing, well... anything, really. While the gear I make for Izumi &amp; Company are certainly top-notch, they’re still only wearable gear.” Mei stood across Nezu’s desk and slammed her hands onto it as she spoke, “I need someone who’s more familiar than I am with all that nanotech and BME* I keep hearing about. As far as I’m concerned, she <em>is</em> the state-of-art support.”</p><p class="western">“So you basically want to turn Midoriya and her girlfriends into nudist cyborgs, is that it?” Nezu asked. “And you consider the presence of Shield to be instrumental to your plan, no?”</p><p class="western">“Exactly!” Mei joyfully answered. “Plus, she made the Full Gauntlet, the only thing that has prevented All for One to take toll on Izumi’s body. With that quirk now essentially manifesting in some of her classmates, her expertise may be needed more than ever. So, can you do anything to help us?”</p><p class="western">A tense moment of silence passed before Nezu smiled and accommodatingly replied, “I would need to have a word with All Might about the idea of having this woman joining you girls. Besides, we do have our strict dress codes not just for U.A., but for pro-heroes at large; there would be quite a lot of paperwork to get that part of the plan through. However, I could say this in your favour: there were certain... complications caused by her father’s misguided actions during this year’s I-Expo, and your arguments were certainly compelling. So I do believe making her a transfer student of the support apartment should be within the realm of possibility, but don’t count on it actually happening. I will let you know by tomorrow, does that sound good to you?”</p><p class="western">Mei smiled and replied, “I heard what I wanted to hear. You won’t regret it!”</p><p class="western">“Just make sure your friends over at the hero department knows about the possible transfer,” Nezu told her.</p><p class="western">“Will do, thank you so much for your help,” Mei said before leaving.</p><p class="western">Once alone, Nezu couldn’t help but think to himself, “What an interesting turn of events. To think that the infamous ‘mad inventor and shameless advertiser’ of the support department would actually go so far for the sake of helping the girls after joining their polycule. It seems that you have gained a certain effect on the ladies, Izumi Midoriya. Even I’m no longer certain of what will happen if you continue down this path.”His chuckles turned into a near-mad cackle of glee as he added, “Things are about to get interesting!”</p><p class="western">
  <strong> <b>---End Chapter---</b> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*BME = BioMedical Engineering, or BioMedical Electronics. As the name suggests, it basically refers to any piece of tech constructed for biomedical purposes.</p><p>EDIT 12Dec2020: Added a few paragraphs about Tooru feeling the effects of quirk reproduction</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Intention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">A still drowsy Shouta was heading over to Tooru’s room; he had been informed by Tenya earlier that morning that a certain Midoriya was notably absent from ‘his’ room and it wouldn’t take too much effort to figure out where Izumi had gone. Another reason he was going there, was because he had managed to retrieve the clothes Izumi had lost yesterday. It had turned out they were stolen by a student from the general studies department, whom had essentially been bribed by Mina to perform the stunt. Much to Shouta’s dismay, only said student was able to be immediately expelled, for if nothing else, basically taking her bait. As the class mentor, he was obligated to investigate the matter even though his rationality was practically screaming at him to turn around and walk away from the issue before it was too late. Therefore, he begrudgingly made his way to Ochako and Tsuyu’s rooms with the assumption that Izumi was sleeping with either of them or worse, both of them. However, with the help of a master key card which gave him access to all the rooms in the dorms in case of an emergency, he realised that both Ochako and Tsuyu were not in their respective rooms. His dread grew as Mina, Momo and even Kyouka’s rooms were also empty. By the time he stood before Tooru’s room, he was seriously considering the merit of running for the hills to save his own sanity when he forced himself to open the door.</p><p class="western">Tenya, who had insisted on coming along to help him as the class representative, noted Shouta’s reluctance and said, “What’s the matter, Aizawa? We need to know where Midoriya has gone, and if this room turns out to be empty as well, then we’re all in big trouble.” With Shouta not immediately responding to his pleas, Tenya continued to utter a torrent of formalities that slowly began to lose their coherence.</p><p class="western">For the sake of his students, but mostly to get Tenya to shut up, Shouta took a big breath and inserted the key to unlock the door. Just as he had feared, Izumi was there with not just Tooru, but all the other girls of the dorm. Peacefully asleep, all seven of them were floating up in the air, stark naked and making the room reek of their combined sweat and fluids of unspeakable origin. With the reveal, Shouta heard Tenya’s word salad come to a sudden halt. Turning around, he saw him completely frozen in place, so shocked by the perverse sight that his spectacles had cracked.</p><p class="western">“How... Why...?” Shouta thought to himself, wanting to to slam his head onto a wall repeatedly out of sheer frustration. Somehow, within a time span of merely four nights, he had seen Izuku Midoriya, a mere problem child, transform into Izumi Midoriya, the greatest bane of rational sanity Shouta had ever known. He was very tempted to expel Izumi and anyone she had managed to seduce, but then remembered that Nezu would most likely never let him do that.</p><p class="western">Glaring at the seven sleeping students, Shouta gritted his teeth and thought, “To hell with professionalism and rationality.” He then shouted their names...</p><p class="western">
  <strong> --- Later that day… --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Izumi and her girlfriends (sans Mei) were standing with faces red of embarrassment, in front of Nezu, unsure of how he would react.</p><p class="western">Nezu himself though, was very amused by the situation and asked them, “So tell me, Midoriya, Uraraka, Asui; how did you manage to convince these four beautiful women to join your polycule and... consummate your relationships with them all within a single night?”</p><p class="western">“Well... it kind of started with Tooru being troubled by certain things that Tsuyu has already told you about,” Izumi explained. “So I decided to help her out and, well... it got out of hand pretty quickly from there.”</p><p class="western">“Bah, nonsense!” Mina refuted. “I had you down and moaning well before Tooru’s little outburst. Don’t try to sugar-coat the fact that you’re horny and you’re making us all as equally horny.”</p><p class="western">Momo cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention, pointed at Izumi, Ochako and Tsuyu, and said, “Besides, two nights before that, we all overheard these three lovebird’s indulging each other, and that made us... hot and bothered, for the lack of a less inappropriate term.”</p><p class="western">“So anyway, the moment I learned about Izumi’s past, I got naked and started grinding my pussy against hers,” Mina stated as proudly as she could. “I felt that that’s what she deserved, what she needed and, let’s be real here, what she wanted.”</p><p class="western">Hearing Mina say that in front of not just the principal, but also one of the greatest heroes who has ever lived, made Izumi blush even more, and said nervously, “I mean, did you want it? Or did you just feel do it out of obligation?”</p><p class="western">“Obligation!?” Mina protested. “Have you taken a look at yourself, lately? Any girl who looks at that magnificent body of yours, instantly becomes a lesbian.”</p><p class="western">“That’s a rather bold claim you’re making,” Tsuyu pointed out. “Do you really want say things that can be disproven by a single counterexample?”</p><p class="western">“Well, aren’t you a bit of a buzz-kill?” Mina said to her begrudgingly. “I was just trying to give little Izumi a well-needed confidence boost.”</p><p class="western">Tsuyu shrugged her shoulders and said, “Very well, then. But maybe it’s not the wisest choice to rely on drawing hasty conclusion; I can see that go very wrong, very quickly.”</p><p class="western">Izumi couldn’t help but admire Tsuyu taking on the role as the voice of reason, so she told her, “Thank you, Tsu, for trying to not get me too excited. I already have you guys; that’s already more than I can ever be grateful for.”</p><p class="western">Tsuyu responded with a gratified croak, while Mina bitterly crossed her arms and pouted her mouth.</p><p class="western">“Well, I can say this much,” Kyouka told Izumi. “You had the ability to make Momo realize and welcome my love for her. Weren’t it for you, I would’ve never been able to confess.” She then took hold of Momo’s hand and looked warmly into her eyes, an expression that was gladly mirrored.</p><p class="western">Nezu took a sip from his tea, before made his tone more serious when he asked them, “And Yamanaka, the Brain Jacker, had done nothing to influence your decision?”</p><p class="western">All the girls looked at each other to double-check, before all of them gave of a resound ‘no’.</p><p class="western">“All she did was to show us Deku’s memories and hers, but she didn’t try to convince us beyond that, if that’s what you’re asking,” Tooru argued.</p><p class="western">“We were all single prior to that, and we did to some degree, feel rather alone ourselves,” Kyouka added. “We were simply given an offer, and none of us refused.”</p><p class="western">Standing beside Nezu was Toshinori, still unsure whether he should be proud or mortified by these achievements. While he had over his years acquired quite a lot of admirers, he had never even considered following through with any of their various pleas for intimacy. With that experience in mind, Toshinori knew that his successor was an entirely different beast, in more ways than one.</p><p class="western">Seemingly satisfied by their responses, Nezu told the students, “Well then, it seems to me that Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Ashido and Hagakure have all wilfully consented to join this polycule. Together with the fact that they’re influenced by shared memories as they may have been, I have no reason to take any further action against any of you. That said, you could stand to be more... discreet about your common activities.” Nezu sighed in a fax-dramatic manner as he explained, “I’m afraid that Iida has been traumatised by what he saw earlier this morning and I already have to dissuade Aizawa from leaving this institution altogether. Then there’s Kayama, who’s already demanding me to take Aizawa’s place as your common class mentor.”</p><p class="western">Well aware that Nemuri had probably already known about their erotic activities, the young women standing before Nezu blushed as they wondered just what kinds of things she would have done to them if given the chance. For all they knew, having her as their class mentor might make things even worse than Shouta ever would.</p><p class="western">Seemingly unaware of this shared fear, Nezu added, “Anyway, I would like to make a few announcements to the seven of you concerning...”</p><p class="western">“Midoriya!!!”</p><p class="western">Surprised by the shout, everyone turned their attention towards the door which burst open to reveal Higari who seemed out of breath as though he had been running for the whole day. As soon as he laid eyes on Izumi, he stomped his way towards her and grabbed her shoulders, before yelling, “What the bloody fuck did you do to her?!”</p><p class="western">“E-excuse me?” Izumi asked, having no clue what he was talking about.</p><p class="western">“Don’t play dumb with me, you damned seductress!” Higari yelled. Despite Izumi being built like an Amazonian warrior, Higari managed to shake her like a rag doll, as he continued, “This morning, Hatsume created some kind of mechanical abomination with vibrator-tipped tentacles, and now that thing has her captured!”</p><p class="western">“Oh no, is she hurt!?” Izumi asked in sudden burst of panic.</p><p class="western">Higari shook his head and replied, “Thankfully, no. In fact, it looked like she was quite enjoying herself. But, her conduct is well out of bounds of what I’ll ever accept in a classroom.” His glare hardened, as he poked Izumi’s chest and added, “She kept calling your name out, specifically, so something tells me you started this whole mess.”</p><p class="western">Izumi smiled nervously, as she argued, “To be fair... you did tell me to try and woo her, so that she would stop making explosions in the workshop yesterday.”</p><p class="western">Higari’s left eye twitched as he growled, “And I’m seriously regretting that decision.”</p><p class="western">Nezu cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention and then said, “Speaking of Hatsume, I have an announcement to make.” Before he said anything else, he turned his attention to Toshinori, who nodded in response. Being given the go-ahead, he turned his attention back to the others to say, “In a few days’ time, Melissa Shield from I-Island, will be transferred over to U.A.’s support department as a student there.”</p><p class="western">Izumi felt this announcement came out of the blue, so she felt the obligation to ask, “Wait, how the hell did this happen?”</p><p class="western">“Yesterday, Hatsume approached me to suggest that I bring this talented American over; she argued that Shield’s expertize would be needed for future support equipment in your cases specifically.”</p><p class="western">Shocked by the revelation, Higari let go of Izumi and asked, “But why? Why would Hatsume ask for help? That’s not like her at all.”</p><p class="western">“And w-what do you mean by ‘our cases specifically’?” Ochako asked, being rather nervous about what all this implied.</p><p class="western">“While I’m asking you to maintain some relative modesty for now, there might come a time, where that may no longer be a needed precaution. When that time comes, simply <em>wearing</em> gear may come to be a detriment.”</p><p class="western">“Wait... you’re not suggesting that we should look forward to, well, not worrying about laundry any more?” Momo asked, trying as subtly as she could to imply what they were all thinking.</p><p class="western">“Like I said,” Nezu added, before taking another sip of his tea, before adding, “There’s quite a few legal issues that have to be overcome, before this can become a reality. However, it’s good to be prepared for this possibility in the meantime, which means all seven of you will slowly but surely, have your current gear be replaced with cybernetic enhancements.”</p><p class="western">“Full Gauntlet,” Izumi muttered to herself. When Melissa explained how the Full Gauntlet worked, she didn’t understand much beyond that it would protect against the self-damning effects of One for All, though she did recall her mentioning nanites a lot. Coming back from her inner thoughts, she told Nezu, “That is where Shield comes into the picture, I take it as.”</p><p class="western">“Correct,” Nezu answered.</p><p class="western">“Are you sure that it’s all right for her to come here?” Momo asked. “I mean no offence, but I-Island does have security and tech way superior to our own, no?”</p><p class="western">“Also correct,” Nazu admitted, before counter-arguing with, “However, given the fact that her father played a role in the incident while you were there, she herself has been facing... difficulties among her peers and fellow researchers ever since.”</p><p class="western">Shocked by the statement, Izumi asked him, “But why? She didn’t do anything wrong!”</p><p class="western">“That is certainly true, but the fact that she is David Shield’s daughter, that is enough reason for some to speculate she acted as co-conspirator. During times of crisis and disaster, people tend to act against better judgement; they become paranoid and point fingers at any easy target they can find,” Nezu explained. with a bitter tone not lost to anyone. He further added, “So with this all in mind, I ultimately sought permission from All Might to administer the transfer of Melissa Shield to our academy.”</p><p class="western">Toshinori nodded and said, “For the sake of keeping her safe and preventing her from feeling isolated, she will be staying in the same dormitory as you seven.” He grew a notable blush, as he added, “In spite of... yesterday’s hassles, there’s little doubt that she will be most comfortable with people whom she already has a positive relationship with. I believe I do not need to explain that Midoriya played a key role back at I-Island, not just in de-escalating the situation, but also rescuing David from a certain death.”</p><p class="western">Izumi’s girlfriends looked at her with mild awe, with all seven knowing where this was eventually going to lead.</p><p class="western">“While inviting Shield over to U.A. sounds like a grand idea, and I approve that very much,” Hagari said, then pointing his thumb at Izumi as he continued, “I have serious doubts about her living in the same dormitory as Midoriya. I’m sure you all have heard by now that there are rumours going around about her, well... seductive capabilities.”</p><p class="western">“That is certainly a valid concern under most circumstances, Maijima, but both All Might and I can assure you that Izumi would never allow harm to befall upon her,” Nezu said. “If that’s what you’re concerned about, that is.”</p><p class="western">“Well, not really, I’m more worried about unnecessary drama falling out from this,” Higari refuted, before throwing a mean look at Izumi and telling her, “And you better settle things with Hatsume before she creates any more ridiculous perverted creations!”</p><p class="western">In panic and fright, Izumi threw him a hasty salute and yelped, “O-On it!”</p><p class="western">Just as Higari was about to leave, he paused and asked, “Also, did you girls really all have sex together? I know, it’s maybe not the most appropriate thing for me to ask, but Aizawa was grumbling about horny problem children when I saw him and... I can’t help but notice you’re all gathered here.”</p><p class="western">Tsuyu shrugged her shoulders and told him, “Sure, why not? If that answer keeps you from getting more worried.”</p><p class="western">“Uh, I don’t think that’s how it works, young lady,” Higari said. “Give me an actual reason not to worry.”</p><p class="western">“That’s because I’ve already discussed the matter with the women before me. I can assure all of this happened within the realms of wilful consent.”</p><p class="western">“Seriously?” Higari asked. After he received nods from his co-workers, he rubbed his chin and told the students, “Well I’ll be damned, if these beautiful ladies haven’t been struck by the woes of Aphrodite herself. Anyway, I have to leave now. The last thing I want is leaving Hatsume unsupervised and letting her make another tentacled mechanical monstrosity.”</p><p class="western">After Higari left, Nezu smiled cheekily and said, “Speaking of which, I am considering letting Hatsume move to your dormitory, as well.”</p><p class="western">Surprised, Kyouka asked, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I can understand Melissa staying with us, given how there aren’t really any others who trust her, but Hatsume? Won’t adding her on top of that cause people to ask more questions?”</p><p class="western">“True, but don’t forget about the original purpose of Operation Bonobo,” Nezu reminded her.</p><p class="western">Realizing what Nezu had in mind, Momo asked him, “Wait... are you deliberately trying to make us bait for, well, <em> him </em>?”</p><p class="western">“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine,” Nezu assured her. “We’ll have an independent team immediately dispatched, once that menace feels brave enough to stick his neck out.”</p><p class="western">Somewhat reassured, but still uncertain about a few details, Ochako felt she needed to ask, “What about Tooru, then? Did you manage to find out anything about her tracking beacon?”</p><p class="western">“Given the fact that the only intel we have now is what Asui sent yesterday, on top of me being busy with some paperwork related to you, I’m afraid I have nothing new on that front to tell you,” Nezu answered. “However, be rest assured that I will inform you all, as soon as I find anything important that requires your immediate attention.”</p><p class="western">Noting that she was mentioned, Tsuyu asked him, “On a related note, do we still need to expand our polycule? It sounds like we’ve accomplished our main goal.”</p><p class="western">“Actually, there’s still work to do,” Nezu answered. “Your parallel class was attending that summer camp as well, no? That means some of them may have also been involved. Even if they’re all innocent, it would still be a good idea to clear their names, using Yamanaka’s methods. Even if they don’t feel comfortable with being included after such, they should feel free to not join the polycule.”</p><p class="western">Izumi sighed and said, “I just hope that we all can handle the company of more than ten girls. Just us seven is already quite the bunch.” She then looked around to see her girlfriends nodding in agreement.</p><p class="western">Sensing resolution, Nezu told them, “Anyway, I have already taken enough of your time. You all may return to class.”</p><p class="western">And so they did, dreading the reaction from their male classmates...</p><p class="western">
  <strong> --- Later, at the class assembly… --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">“Izumi Midoriya, you’ve really stooped to the lowest level possible!” Tenya shouted at her, making his usual, robotic gestures. “Not only are you flaunting your exhibitionist tendencies, which in itself is unprofessional and unacceptable, you’ve also convinced your classmates to follow your lead.”</p><p class="western">Intimidated by his judgement, Izumi couldn’t utter anything other than a handful of incoherent stutters.</p><p class="western">“Calm down, Iida, can’t you see you’re stressing her out?” Eijirou told him, after which he turned to Izumi and gave her a confident thumbs up, saying, “You’ve been through a lot, kiddo; good to see you’ve found a way to relieve yourself.”</p><p class="western">“Eijirou Kirishima, you are under no authority to approve such lewd actions,” Tenya told him fiercely. “The displays by Midoriya and her associates, are strictly prohibited on campus, according to U.A. Official Regulations, Section 6, Paragr-AAAAAH!!!”</p><p class="western">His monologue was promptly disrupted by him suddenly floating up into the air, desperately trying to regain gravity by flailing his arms wildly, to no avail. He panicked as he saw the entire class laugh at his downright cartoonish manners. Knowing almost immediately who had done it, he managed to turn himself around to face Ochako from above, sternly saying to her, “Ochako Uraraka, what is the meaning of this gross misconduct!?”</p><p class="western">Ochako smiled sheepishly at him and tapped her index fingers against each other, as she explained, “I don’t know, I just thought you were getting a little stiff, that’s all.”</p><p class="western">While somewhat amused in reality, he decided to hide those feelings, and decided instead to tell Ochako and Izumi, “While all the girls of our class having sex within four days of us moving in is quite an achievement, you do know there will be consequences for this later on, right? Regardless of your intent, you’ll simply have to find a way to deal with the repercussions, no matter what they may be.”</p><p class="western">Hitoshi rubbed his neck awkwardly and said, “Frankly, I’m just surprised that Mineta isn’t at Midoriya’s throat at this point.”</p><p class="western">“Speaking of which, where is that raisin brat?” Katsuki asked. “Too pissy about something that is none of his business?”</p><p class="western">“He told me had to go to the bathroom,” Denki explained.</p><p class="western">
  <b>--- <em>Not</em> at the bathroom, but rather, back at the dorms... ---</b>
</p><p class="western">A grumpy Minoru walked back into “the menacing den”, as his classmates had dubbed his room, and shut the door behind him, making sure it was properly locked. Once assured he had some privacy, and took of his clothes and skinsuit. Out leaped, not a human person, but four sly penguins.</p><p class="western">“Kowalski, status report!” Skipper told him.</p><p class="western">“The human females seem to have formed a pact, refusing our entry,” Kowalski told him.</p><p class="western">“A pact? You mean to tell me they’re conspiring against us?” Skipper said all surprised. He then slapped him and said, “That makes no sense, Kowalski; when two human females get intimate with each other, it is for the sole purpose of alluring a male.”</p><p class="western">“Well, it turns out, the initial male has unexpectedly transformed into a female, and they’ve so far only lured in more females,” Kowalski explained, then adding, “The other males are actually attempting to keep their distance.”</p><p class="western">“I see, it seems I may have made a few miscalculations; this scenario clearly does not fall within my predictions,” Skipper noted, before turning to the two other penguins and telling them, “Rico, fetch me a fresh copy of the blueprints of the facility. Private, I need you to get me a marker pen, a <em>functioning</em> one.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, sir!” They saluted in unison, before going off to complete their tasks.</p><p class="western">Once the gang had acquired the proper survey of U.A., Skipper beaked off the lid of the pen Private had given him, ready to get down to business. With his scheming, yet authoritative voice, he told the others, “Alright, listen up, we need to first of all consider our true purpose here: to acquire fish from humans. Furthermore, it is said, that no humans reek of as much fish, as Japanese females, and no institution contains as fine of a collection of Japanese human females, as U.A.. Thusly, our mission is to infiltrate their territories, and then, boys, we’re in Valhalla.”</p><p class="western">The other penguins nodded in excitement.</p><p class="western">With the preface reminder out of the way, Skipper began marking down new, possible weak-points. Drawing up the new schematics, he said, “Simply swaying our targets with standard aggressive tactics isn’t going to cut it any longer; we have to take a more stealthy approach. This public bathroom in particular provides us with lots of hiding corners, which means it’s a safe spot for us disassemble and hide our disguise. Kowalski, before we do all that, I want you to take our human persona, and make him convince his classmates have a nice picnic at this location, before telling them that he needs to ‘go to the bathroom’. Rico, once we’re separated, I want you to plant tranquillizer charges here, here, here and here; we have certain problematic personnel we need to temporarily take out of the picture.” He then dragged out the yearbook, and flipped to page showing pictures of the various teachers, some of which he circled. After that, he said, “Private, seeing how teachers love apples so much, I want you to deploy trails of this apple perfume from these people’s offices, towards these respective locations. As for me, I will use this controller to steer our radio cars, distracting any by-passers from potentially entering our crossfires. This is Phase 8.”</p><p class="western">After hearing this part of the plan, Private raised his wing, asking for a word.</p><p class="western">“Yes, Private?” Skipper politely asked.</p><p class="western">“Sir, I can’t help but think that maybe we need to rethink our human persona. It seems to me he’s generally disliked, and most of what he says, sounds like it’s met with disgust, I don’t know...”</p><p class="western">“Oh, Private, thanks for your well-needed input, but unfortunately, you’re thinking too small. Humans are very well suited to adapting to new circumstances, more than any other animal. If we cannot adapt as well, we simply have to reshape the circumstances, forcing them to adapt to our conditions. Kowalski, slight change of plans: I want you make our human persona even more aggressive than ever before; we need to assert our dominance in the human tribe.”</p><p class="western">“Understood!” Kowalski responded without a single doubt in his body.</p><p class="western">“Other than that, Phase 8 is still going to be enacted as per usual,” Skipper said, before noticing Private’s whimpering body language and asking him, “What’s the matter, Private? Still concerned?”</p><p class="western">“Are you sure this won’t backfire?” Private asked. “I’ve heard there have been multiple risks of expulsion from U.A.; you don’t think increased aggressivity could translate to misconduct?”</p><p class="western">“Good point, Private,” Skipper answered. “Kowalski, additional change of plans: keep the raised level of aggression, but be suave about it. After all, it is said that men, like bullets, go farthest when the smoothest.”</p><p class="western">“Understood!” Kowalski repeated himself. “Despite our various hiccups, I’m certain that this plan will be a total success. I have faith in you, Skipper!”</p><p class="western">“I have faith in you too, Kowalski,” Skipper said with an assuring tone. “I have faith in you too.”</p><p class="western"><strong>--- </strong> <strong> <b>L</b></strong><strong>ater, </strong> <strong>at the gym...</strong> <strong> --- </strong></p><p class="western">Izumi, forced to wear her regular uniform this time around, was running for her life from a bloodthirsty pack of Minoru, Denki and Hanta. As for why they were ganging up on her, aside from the supposedly shared jealousy, Shouta had given them permission to do so, after they had essentially demanded to do so.</p><p class="western">Officially, Shouta allowed it on the grounds that a hero should be prepared to face many villains at the same time much like how he had to face multiple villains during the USJ incident. Of course, Sumomo and her hosts all suspected that this was a way for Shouta to indirectly punish anyone he couldn’t expel. Even so, they could not bring themselves to fault Shouta or even the three jealous boys, as there was no denying that Izumi had been responsible for some rather unforeseen developments the past few days.</p><p class="western">Even Katsuki wanted to join the three jealous boys in ganging up on Izumi, for the simple sadistic reason of wanting to beat her up. Luckily for her, though, Shouta decided to leave him out of this, on the grounds of wanting the other three boys to learn how to fight together. If Katsuki had joined them, they would not be able to learn or train as much as Katsuki would no doubt do everything in his power to make it his cause and his cause alone. Despite his bitter anger at being denied the opportunity, Katsuki was forced to accept Shouta’s decision and reasoning. Katsuki’s displeasure only grew when he noticed the other girls giving him dirty when he wanted to ‘join in on the fun’. As much as Katsuki hated to admit it, he found their cold disdainful glares upsetting.</p><p class="western">As for the other boys in the class, they opted to do their own training as the developed their respective finishing moves.</p><p class="western">As for Izumi herself, she was busy dodging Minoru’s hairballs, when Hanta successfully wrapped her arm with his tape. It was growing ever apparent to her that while dressed, Izumi was essentially fighting as her old self, someone she had begun to grow less and less familiar with. So when she was about to attempt pulling Hanta towards herself, she realized too late that Hanta had not only severed the tape from his enlarged right elbow, but also passed the tape to a smirking Denki. Calling upon One for All to tear the tough tape with her two bare hands, it wasn’t enough to fend off Denki’s electricity, undoubtedly faster as it still managed to electrocute Izumi, just as she finally got the tape off. To make matters worse, Minoru took that chance to restrain Izumi, by throwing sticky balls at her feet, then some more at the area where she would fall face down.</p><p class="western">“Yes, we captured that darn Lady Ladykiller,” Hanta yelled.</p><p class="western">Shouta smirked as he was pleased, not only with Izumi finally getting some deserved punishment, but also with the fact that the three “jealous perverts” had managed to work so well together. He was especially pleased with the fact that Denki and Hanta worked together to overcome Denki’s issues with his electrical abilities by using Hanta’s tape as a conductor for his electrical attack.</p><p class="western">In spite of being electrocuted, Izumi suddenly found some of her strength back, and glared back at the three with with almost uncharacteristic anger and determination in her eyes. Shouta then remembered that Izumi had recently gained some unorthodox perks, to which he paled and though, “Oh, crap...!”</p><p class="western">Izumi’s three pursuers, the unaware fools that they were, had no clue about her true nature; it was practically beyond what they could even imagine. As such, they looked with shock and awe, at Izumi practically rip herself completely out of her clothing, and rise up naked from the ground where she had been constrained. Staring at her eyes glowing of mint green sparks and flashes, Hanta nervously asked his two companions, “Is it just me, or does Midoriya look taller than usual?”</p><p class="western">Calmly as he could, Denki answered, “You and I both know there’s only one correct answer to this question: RUN!”</p><p class="western">But it was too late to react. From where she stood, Izumi moved at blinding speed to kick Hanta in the stomach and send him flying. Seeing what had happened to his friend, Denki began in a hasty act of self-defence, to indiscriminately electrocute everything around him, to the point of short-circuiting his own brain. But that too turned out be of no use, as Izumi zipped through the electrical field entirely unfazed, picked him up by his jacket, and threw him long across the gym hall.</p><p class="western">Turning her attention to her last hunter turned hunted, Izumi saw that Minoru had already blanked and passed out from the terror he had witnessed. Deciding he wasn’t worth her time any more, she decided to calm down, and speak with the slime girl inside her head, “Sumomo, are you all right?”</p><p class="western">Sumomo, way more affected by Denki’s electrical pulses, was still groaning in pain and said, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Left unsaid, was that her screams of pain due to having one of her physical copies electrocuted, echoed into her other hosts. Said shared trauma had then been reflected back into Izumi, and channelled through One for All, giving her a never before seen power boost. Though Sumomo did decide to tell Izumi, “Just to let you know, this wasn’t my doing, at least not entirely.”</p><p class="western">Nana, who had witnessed the whole ordeal as well, communicated to Izumi, “I can tell you that One for All was never able to perform such outburst either. Whatever caused it, was within you and you alone, not us.”</p><p class="western">“Hyperempathy...,” Izumi muttered to herself, noting the irony of the quirk’s name, as it may very well be responsible for her harming two of her classmates. But that trail of thought didn’t last very long, being rudely interrupted by Shouta shouting her name.</p><p class="western">Arriving at the scene, Shouta looked defeated more than anything else, and told her, “Midoriya, I’m at this point no longer mad or disappointed in you, not even impressed; I’m <em> scared </em> of you, terrified.” He sighed over his own blunders, and simply told her, “Please pick up Kaminari and Sero, and take them to the infirmary so they can heal up.”</p><p class="western">Looking at the petrified expression of an unconscious Minoru, Shouta just said, “Good grief.”</p><p class="western"><strong> --- </strong> <strong> <b>At the infirmar</b></strong><strong>y... --- </strong></p><p class="western">Waking up, Hanta discovered his body to be completely covered in bandages; looking across to the hospital bed facing his, he saw Denki, who had faced the same fate. Although most of his fractures had been healed up by Recovery Girl’s sweet kisses, and the pain had been subdued by anaesthesia, Hanta found himself too exhausted to do much about his current situation. Though he did have enough power to turn his head around to scan the room they were in, and turning his head to the right, he saw Izumi sitting a chair that looked a little bit too small for her. Although her eyes weren’t glowing any more, she still was in the naked form that had taken them two down. Horrified over what she would do to them now, Hanta pleaded with a trembling voice, “Please don’t hurt us.”</p><p class="western">“Actually, I came here to say I’m sorry,” Izumi responded. “There was a moment where I didn’t know what I was doing.”</p><p class="western">Only hearing vague vowels from the short exchange, Denki was the second to wake up. Still somewhat groggy, he asked with a slurry tone, “Hey, what’s going on? Why am I in a hospital bed?” Having forgotten what had happened at today’s gym class, he rather quickly lit back up again when he saw Izumi, gladly proclaiming, “A naked chick!? Just for me?”</p><p class="western">“They couldn’t find any clothes that fit me,” Izumi explained begrudgingly. “As it turns out, they don’t make clothes for girls who have sudden growth spurts in their early twenties.”</p><p class="western">“Not that I’m complaining,” Denki said.</p><p class="western">“I’d rather not have any of you comment at all,” Izumi replied. She then stood up to reveal her full form, and further added, “This is probably go<span><span>ing to</span></span> be a sight you’re going to have to get used to. Nezu himself just told me paperwork is already on the way to give me clearance. In the meantime, I can <span><span>always</span></span> just turn myself invisible to prevent any possible cry about obscenity.” She then demonstrated the mutated form of Tooru’s quirk that had been copied over to her.</p><p class="western">The two guys just stared blankly at her, unsure what the most appropriate response would be.</p><p class="western">After that awkward silence, Izumi sighed and said to them, “Anyway, as someone who’s often had to be in the position you’re in right now, I just came here to tell you I’m sorry for having to send you here. When all is said and done, you’re still my friends, and I have no interest in hurting my friends.”</p><p class="western">“Uh... thanks, I guess?” Hanta replied.</p><p class="western">“It’s the least I can do. Take care of yourselves,” she told them before turning around to head back out. Well by the door, she noticed it opening, with Katsuki entering, to which she neutrally said, “Kaachan.”</p><p class="western">Kastuki said nothing in response, though he did think to himself how strange it was for Izumi to not be frightened by his sudden appearance. That thought occupied his mind for long enough, that he eventually couldn’t take it any longer, and yelled out the corridor, “You think you’re better than me, Deku!? You can play cool as much as you like, but I will utterly defeat you and then I will defeat everyone else, and the I will be the next number one hero! You here me, Deku!? YOU. ARE. STILL. NOTHING!!!”</p><p class="western">“That boy needs therapy,” Sumomo commented.</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Later that day... ---</strong>
</p><p class="western">Returning from their free study session together, Momo and Kyouka were surprised to see Ochako help Mei out with loading her stuff into their dormitory. Compelled to know, Kyouka asked her, “Already moving in with us, Hatsume?”</p><p class="western">“Pretty much,” Mei replied when she noted they were nearby. “After Midoriya ‘saved’ me from my invention from today, Power Loader asked her to house me until I’m no longer, and I quote, ‘a risk factor’. Shield will move in here within a few days, anyway, and I need to be there for her when she arrives, so I might as well.”</p><p class="western">Pointing at the pile of boxes that still needed to be moved in, Kyouka said to Mei, “And I presume those are your ‘babies’.”</p><p class="western">“That too, but mostly scrap parts,” Mei responded. “Oh, and welders, lots of welders.”</p><p class="western">“I’m presuming all this will be for the sake of actual support items, and not, you know, your more self-indulgent creations,” Momo commented.</p><p class="western">“Ah, don’t worry about it. I was just doing some experiments with synthetic muscle fibres,” Mei assured her, then adding, “<em>Sensei</em> may disagree with me as much as he likes, but for all I care, today has been a huge success.”</p><p class="western">“All the more reason for you to relocate to our place,” Ochako pointed out. “Maijima looked rather relieved when we moved out the last of your stuff from your old room.”</p><p class="western">“Speaking of relief, where’s Midoriya?” Mei asked. “I’m looking forward to getting some ‘special time’ with her tonight.”</p><p class="western">“Really thinking three steps ahead of us, aren’t you?” Kyouka asked back. “Not to mention thinking with your coochie rather your brain. But no, we haven’t seen her whole afternoon, haven’t you asked Uraraka this?”</p><p class="western">“Oh, silly me,” Mei said, laughing it off. She then turned to Ochako and asked her, “Do you know where she went?”</p><p class="western">“Deku? She had to go see some classmates she had injured by accident,” Ochako answered. “I swear, she can’t stick around for more than twenty minutes without a good conscience.”</p><p class="western">“Huh. Well, that’s the hero program for you, I guess,” Mei replied, before noticing <span><span>a familiar voice coming from behind her</span></span>. She then dropped her box of tungsten leads, turned around and waved her hand at the direction of that voice, “Hey, Midoriya! Guess what? I’m moving in with you tonight! That’s right, tonight!”</p><p class="western">
  <strong> <b>---End Chapter---</b> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EDIT 12Dec2020: Did some minor edits to accomodate the one I made in the previous chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Elevation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">In her new dorm room, right next to Tsuyu’s, Mei was laying naked in her bed, standard scissoring Izumi. Although they had already climaxed together four times at this point, Mei still had her fair share of sexual tension built up with Izumi over the years, that she needed to release. In the midst of grinding her clit against Izumi’s, Mei yelped out in ecstasy, “Fuck, this pink girl’s lube is amazing!” After they screamed out over their fifth joint orgasm, Mei disentangled her self and told Izumi, “Oh wow, it’s going to get really hard for me to wear clothes after this, know what I can do when I don’t.”</p><p class="western">“Are you sure you can keep up your concentration while working on your gizmos, then?” Izumi asked between her gasps for air. “Or are you going to be too horny for that, from now on?”</p><p class="western">Sitting up to raise her spine proud and point her point her thumb at her chest, she boldly declared, “Trust me, I’m an engineer, after all. That means I’m keen to solve problems as quickly as I find them.”</p><p class="western">“Or cause them...,” Izumi muttered jokingly.</p><p class="western">“Speaking of creating stuff,” Mei said, before extruding a saffron yellow, double-ended dildo out of her skin. She then continued, “I can see ponytail’s quirk be quite handful in a lot of occasions on my end; so much productivity I’ve lost because I couldn’t find that one specific tool I happened to need, more times than one. But now? I can just pop out a cross slot screwdriver out of my tits instead of wasting half an hour trying to find the one I usually-”</p><p class="western">Izumi promptly interrupted Mei before she would get too talk-active, by saying, “Alright, alright, I get it, you’re happy you now have Momo’s quirk, but I don’t know if I’m ready for <em>that</em> thing, yet.” She then pointed at Mei’s blonde sex toy, and further explained, “I, um... haven’t been penetrated before.”</p><p class="western">“Oh don’t worry, by now your vag should be rather relaxed by now. Also, judging from experience, this piece of art should be big enough to cause you any pain or discomfort. So just turn around and lay down on all your four; I’ll take care of the rest.”</p><p class="western">After some consideration, Izumi willingly did just that, resting on her knees and elbows. Soon enough, she felt something stiff gently enter her; the initial contact of something of that girth surely was chilling to her, but said shock quickly calmed down by the time its tip was fully inside. Once the phallic object was roughly a decimetre inside of her, Izumi turned around to see her suspicions were indeed true: they were going to doggy style each other.</p><p class="western">“Now breath calmly and steadily, and slowly move your butt back and forth,” Mei told her.</p><p class="western">Doing just that, Izumi could feel the dildo slightly slide in and out of her, stimulating her tenderized walls. Being the relative novice that she was, Izumi felt that this pace was good enough for her, and after a while, she couldn’t help but give out a pleasured hum.</p><p class="western">Noticing the sound Izumi was making, Mei said to her, “See? Not so bad once you get used to it; just tell me if we’re going to hard or too fast, okay?”</p><p class="western">“Okay,” Izumi answered. “I’m good, so far.”</p><p class="western">Though soon enough, Izumi felt her elbows losing stability, to which they eventually gave way and made Izumi fall on her tits. With her buttocks arching up slightly, Izumi weirdly enough felt an urge to nudge up the tempo, which she did. Doing so, she began to pant more heavily, and she could no longer contain her tongue, letting it it fall out of her mouth. Trying to process her rutting, Izumi called out Mei’s name.</p><p class="western">“How are you doing back there?” Mei asked, with each word uttered between diligent breaths.</p><p class="western">“Cum with me...,” Izumi cried out.</p><p class="western">“Hang on there, sport, I’m about to cum, too!”</p><p class="western">Subconsciously communicating their senses of stimulation with each other, they were indeed led up to a sixth shared climax. Unplugging herself, Izumi let out a puddle of gush from where the centrepiece had been, as she let the rest of her body gravitate towards the mattress. Laying relatively exhausted, Izumi commented, “And to think, you didn’t even once consider doing it airborne.”</p><p class="western">An equally satisfied Mei asked her back, “What? Did you?”</p><p class="western">“Not until now, no.”</p><p class="western">“There’s always other times we can do it.”</p><p class="western">“You’re right,” Izumi admitted. She was then reminded of something Mei said earlier, and said to her, “By the way, if you’re going to use Momo’s quirk as often as I think you will, you better start thinking about taking on her appetite; I once saw her wolf down an entire, baseball-bat-sized roti wrap* like it was an elegant sip of white wine.”</p><p class="western">“Really, she does not all come across as a glutton,” Mei responded, despite the fact she was well aware of both Izumi’s and Momo’s memories. She knew that Izumi knew it as well, but she decided to play along anyway, simply for the sake of having a conversation. Keeping said conversation going, she followed up her comment with, “Besides, it’s not like there any other quirks I could have use of; the ability to secrete acid, and to remove gravity from objects, are two others I can think of.”</p><p class="western">“Well, in the end, it all depends on how often you get to work in your bare skin,” Izumi reminded her. At that moment, she could hear their phones vibrate. Picking up hers to read Nezu’s text message, Izumi said, “Speaking of the devil...”</p><p class="western">Walking over to Izumi, Mei took a look at said text message, which read as follows: “Good news, everyone, the official regulations of U.A. have been updated to include a clause for our current dress code policies, intended to act in your favour. Said clause now makes clothing entirely optional for anyone included in the polycule currently composed of Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Tooru Hagakure, Kyouka Jirou, Hatsune Mei, Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka and Momo Yaoyorozu. It should be noted, though, that this clause only applies to within U.A.-owned facilities and the grounds that contain them. While there has already been a permit filed for you, and anybody who decides to join you up until then, to be exempt from the uniform requirement for the upcoming provisional hero license exam, you’re still required to get dressed when stepping outside of campus. Last note, all members of U.A. staff have already been informed, that this update of regulations applies immediately.”</p><p class="western">After reading the announcement, Mei said, “Well, that just settles it. Seeing how I’m only ever either in my room or at the workshop all day, I guess I’m practically a nudist now.”</p><p class="western">Izumi couldn’t think of anything witty or wise to in response to that. Instead, she just thought to herself that there really wasn’t much she could do to stop her situation from escalating further, that all she could do was to simply embrace whatever was ahead of her. Noticing that Mei looked like she was expecting an answer, Izumi blurted out, “I just hope nobody gets hurt from this.”</p><p class="western">Sumomo, who had been overhearing Izumi’s thought process, said to her, “Sometimes I forget that you’re actually training to be a hero.”</p><p class="western"><b>--- Meanwhile, in </b> <b>Mina</b> <b>’s room... ---</b></p><p class="western">Floating up in the air, Mina was struggling to keep her mind straight, as she was thoroughly getting railed by Tsuyu for the things she said back at Nezu’s office earlier that day. Not that she was necessarily complaining about it, though; the copious amounts of her weak, lubricating acid coating her entirely, combined with constant, enthusiastic pleadings for more, despite having orgasmed five times already, made it clear that Mina was undoubtedly enjoying this ‘punishment’ of hers.</p><p class="western">Tsuyu, intensely rubbing her soaked clit against Mina’s, took delight in throwing her into a state of reverie and surrender, on top of perceiving each other’s stimulations at the same time. To assert her position as the top, Tsuyu said to Mina, “So you think every single girl in this school already has the hots for Izumi, huh? You sure you’re not just projecting?”</p><p class="western">Mina couldn’t answer that question, as she was too busy indulging in the seemingly unearthly sensations gifted upon her. Out of her mouth, came only the usual, incomprehensible torrent of vowels to further express her overwhelming bliss.</p><p class="western">“That’s what I thought,” Tsuyu said, before twisting their position to a missionary one. Now, on top of their drenched pussies passionately coating each other, Tsuyu could now push and brush her erect nipples against Mina’s, and make close eye contact with her, as they ferociously made out with their extended tongues. Getting caught in the thrill, Tsuyu soon let herself fall into the same trance as Mina was in, so that even after their sixth climax together, she kept tribbing her uncontrollably. Truth was that, outside of everything that had to do with Sumomo’s arrival, the past few days have been nothing but mind-numbing training and studies, in preparation for the license exam; the furious rutting was simply a way for Tsuyu to relieve all the stress she has built up over each day.</p><p class="western">However, Mina and Tsuyu were soon snapped out of their animalistic hypnoses when their phones rang loudly in a short burst each. After calming down a moment from the sudden disruption, Mina used Tsuyu to push herself down, so that she could reach her phone and read the message. “It’s Nezu,” she said.</p><p class="western">Being pushed towards the ceiling, Tsuyu used said ceiling to bounce back down, and deactivated her gravitational loss once close enough to the floor that the fall wouldn’t hurt. Once back up on her two feet, she asked, “What is he saying?”</p><p class="western">“He says we’re now allowed to be naked on campus,” Mina answered with a hint of glee in her tone. “I think he sent the same thing to you.”</p><p class="western">After reading it through herself, Tsuyu’s first reaction was to say, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen the red tape act so quickly. Do you think some bureaucrat decided to work extra hard from being extra horny today?”</p><p class="western">Mina laughed light-heartedly at Tsuyu’s speculation, and answered, “Yeah, sure. Let’s go with that until we’re...” She then said, in the most serious, deadpan voice she could muster, “disproven by a single counterexample.”</p><p class="western">Tsuyu chose to not say anything, but instead, just lowered her eyelids halfway to give Mina a disapproving look.</p><p class="western">“Oh, come on, are you really still bitter about that?” Mina asked with a somewhat defeated tone. “If you’d like, I could let you continue ‘punishing’ me for as long you feel is needed. You could even do it in front of an audience if possible!”</p><p class="western">At that moment, a second message from Nezu was sent to them, neatly fitting with Mina’s proposal. It read as such, “A second note: due to recent events, it has been decided that one of the empty rooms on the girls’ side of the dorm will be converted to a ‘common bedroom’, where anyone involved in Operation Bonobo can sleep together. Specifically, the room in question is located on the fourth floor, right next to Uraraka’s. At the writing moment, I am already heading there to showcase the room for you, meet me there as soon as you’re ready. Think of this as my way of supporting the plan that I have made all of you carry out, for the sake of helping this school and possibly even hero society as a whole.”</p><p class="western">“Looks like we’ve found our stage,” Mina said, before walking towards the door to head out.</p><p class="western">Retrieving her gravity, Tsuyu asked her, “You sure you don’t want to get dressed first?”</p><p class="western">“You read it yourself, we don’t need to any more,” Mina answered her, already out in the corridor.</p><p class="western">“Then go ahead without me, just give me a minute and I’ll be there, okay?” Tsuyu told Mina in response, before recollecting the clothes she had walked in wearing, and putting them back on.</p><p class="western">
  <b>--- Later, by the new room... ---</b>
</p><p class="western">Tsuyu was the last to arrive at gathering by the new, common bedroom. She saw that Izumi, Mei, Momo and Ochako had gotten that same idea Mina had, and had showed up completely exposed to the elements. While not as daring, Kyouka wasn’t leaving much to fantasy, wearing only a loose crop top that barely covered her nipples and left her midriff bare; a ridiculously short miniskirt that made it apparent she wasn’t wearing any panties; and finally, a pair of black combat boots, going as far up to cover even two thirds of her thighs. As for Tooru, she wore a simple white sports bra and nothing else, presumably because she wasn’t yet willing to show her opaque self in public, while still wanting something to indicate that she indeed was there. In addition to them and Nezu, Tsuyu saw that Shouta, dressed in his usual pro-hero attire, was also present, looking like he was struggling to hide his quite understandable discomfort.</p><p class="western">“Finally, someone modest, someone with a sense of dignity,” Shouta said when he saw that Tsuyu had arrived fully dressed in her blazer uniform.</p><p class="western">Once by the small crowd, the first thing Tsuyu did, was to bluntly ask, “Is this the room where others get to see absolutely destroy Mina’s pussy?”</p><p class="western">“And I immediately take back my previous statement; you are all most definitely under bad influence and beyond saving,” Shouto said in response.</p><p class="western">“Need I remind you, Aizawa?” Nezu chipped in to ask. “Need I remind you, that these brilliant women chose this type of presentation the moment they were given clearance? I’m sure you would agree, that if they were indeed under bad influence, they would’ve ignored the code long before I had even considered exempting them from it.”</p><p class="western">“Fine, but they’re still beyond saving,” Shouta sighed out, before handing one of the key cards he had brought with him, over to Tsuyu, telling her, “Would you do the honour, then?”</p><p class="western">“Sure, no problem,” Tsuyu answered. She then used the key card to unlock the door and open it. Inside, she was a completely empty room, void of any furniture or features.</p><p class="western">“This room will of course be decorated to accommodate your needs,” Nezu explained to the group.</p><p class="western">“Well, I must say, Nezu, you have certainly been generous towards us, lately,” Momo said to him.</p><p class="western">“Too generous if you ask me,” Shouta commented, further straining his eyes. He then took a deep breath, called for everyone’s attention to speak as such, “I have to completely honest here, I still think this ‘operation’ is completely idiotic. Even though this is ultimately Nezu’s plan, even though it has confirmed none of you are spies or even sleeper agents, even though it has given us a possible lead with Hagakure’s tracking beacon, even though it has certainly improved your mental health considerably...”</p><p class="western">“That doesn’t sound anywhere near idiotic to me,” Kyouka interrupted him to point out. “If anything, it seems to have worked out perfectly.”</p><p class="western">In response, Shouta raised his voice as he told her, “I wasn’t finished, young lady! Anyway, the reason I believe this plan will fail in the end, ultimately comes down to one thing: perception. The common masses have a very specific idea of what heroism means, and in that pantheon, modesty is included. Being a pro-hero doesn’t just mean defeating the bad guys, saving civilians from mortal danger, or even just directly helping them. It’s also about going on interviews, making public appearances on television, doing pep talks for workers in other professions, visiting hospitals to grant terminally ill children their final wish. You see? My point is that this career path kind of requires you too be perceived as positively as possible, by as many people as possible, and that means you have to craft an inoffensive public image of yourselves. But guess what? Right now, you’re going down the absolutely opposite direction; already I’ve seen some of your classmates utterly despise you for the choices you’ve made. While I guess those could just be a handful of bad apples that you admittedly outnumber and can safely ignore, how much of U.A. could you handle? Can you handle half of Japan hating you?”</p><p class="western">Kyouka sighed, crossed her arms and answered, “Fine, if you say so... dad.”</p><p class="western">At that moment, Shouta’s eyes went wide open and stood completely petrified, uttering nothing but a droning, yet raging hum. Nezu went down on the floor rolling and laughing, over what he thought was Kyouka’s sick burn, and Shouta’s immediate reaction to it.</p><p class="western">Puzzled over what just happened, Tsuyu went over to poke at Shouta, saw that he didn’t respond, turned to Kyouka and told her, “I think you broke Aizawa.”</p><p class="western">“Uh... whoops?” Kyouka responded. Feeling somewhat guilty over it, she asked, “Shall we carry him over to the boys’ common area, then? I think he might be able to recover there.”</p><p class="western">“Sure,” Tsuyu answered. “You take the shoulders, while I grab him by the feet.”</p><p class="western"><strong>--- </strong> <strong> <b>Later, at the boys’ common area</b> </strong> <strong>... --- </strong></p><p class="western">Hitoshi was sitting all alone by the kitchen isle, peacefully enjoying his squid ink pasta. Dining in solace, he was able two avoid two things that had pestered him his whole life: getting picked on for his ‘nefarious’ quirk, and the repercussions from accidentally brainwashing his friends. Usually, people who passed by didn’t bother him, but tonight he saw something that caught his attention. Into the hall, he saw Tsuyu and strangely scanty-clad Kyouka carry a petrified Shouta towards one of the sofas, laying him there to let him rest. Shouta himself was during this whole time, giving of a constant, almost static growl, sounding like he had just heard something deeply upsetting.</p><p class="western">After letting go of Shouta’s upper weight, Kyouka briefly turned her attention towards a confused- and concerned-looking Hitoshi and said to him, “Don’t ask.”</p><p class="western">“At this point, I’m too afraid to ask,” Hitoshi responded.</p><p class="western">
  <strong>--- Later that evening, back at the common bedroom... --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">“You sure this is everything you need?” Ochako asked Izumi, who had just returned from her ‘actual’ room, carrying a bag containing some of her belongings.</p><p class="western">The new room had at this point already been fully furnished, although it didn’t take much to make it count as much. All that had been done, was to coat the floor, walls and ceiling with a baby blue mattress carpet, and fill the floor with pillows of varying sizes, shapes and firmnesses.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, I only brought my laptop, textbooks and some rudimentary hygiene products,” Izumi answered. “The rest is basically all just All Might merch, which I’d rather leave in my old room.”</p><p class="western">Ochako smiled understandingly and said, “I suppose that’s for the best; I can definitely see such scenery ruin the mood. If you... well... catch my drift.”</p><p class="western">The implied message made both of them blush and look away from one another. Bewildered by Izumi’s and Ochako’s reactions, Sumomo communicated to both of them, “How in the world can you two still be so pure and innocent even after everything that has been happening for the past few days?”</p><p class="western">“I mean, it’s only been days since we confessed to each other,” Izumi replied. “Despite everything, all of this is still new to us.”</p><p class="western">“We’ll see about that,” Sumomo slyly responded.</p><p class="western">At that moment, they heard somebody knock on the door from the outside, followed by Kyouka’s voice saying, “Hey, anybody in there? It’s us.”</p><p class="western">“I’ll take it,” Ochako said, before walking to the door to answer. It’s Kyouka and Momo, coming in to see the new refurbishment. But before Kyouka could set her foot in, Ochako fiercely told her, “Hey, hey! No shoes in here!”</p><p class="western">Kyouka took a step back and let out a not really sincere-sounding sigh, letting the others know she wasn’t actually protesting, before she untied her ridiculously high boots. Once out of them, she launched herself into the room, pinned Ochako down on the padded floor and began to make out with her. Briefly letting go of her, Kyouka then whispered into Ochako’s ear, “I want you to rip my skirt off.”</p><p class="western">Ochako let her jaws and eyelids went lazy in response, and charged up her forearms to grab hold of the hem, and forcefully tear it apart. She grabbed Kyouka’s ass, gave it a good squeeze, and pushed it towards her own face, to munch on her charcuteries.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, that’s right,” Kyouka said to Ochako in a seductive tone. “You like it when I’m not wearing any panties, don’t you? In fact, I’d go as far as say you like me not wearing anything below the nipples. If so, I agree; the pussy out look is indeed really hot, and I will pursue it from now on.”</p><p class="western">“Shut the fuck up, I’m about to eat you,” Ochako responded, before pulling Kyouka’s pelvis down to delight at the contents.</p><p class="western">Meanwhile, Izumi had watched the whole ordeal completely dazed as it was played out, not noticing that during the same time frame, Momo had walked in, closed the door after herself, and taken a seat on one of the bigger cushions. As such, Izumi was very much startled by Momo suddenly calling her name out, rapidly blurting out, “OhsorryIdidnotmeantostarethatwasveryrudeofme!”</p><p class="western">“There is nothing you need to apologize for,” Momo assured her, before lightly patting a spot right next to her on the cushion. With Izumi seated next to her, Momo followed up with, “That is indeed a very beautiful display we’re both beholding, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p class="western">“I suppose...” Izumi muttered.</p><p class="western">Momo reached out to stroke Izumi’s far end shoulder, and told her, “You and I both know, in more ways than one, that you’re still trying to hide your true feelings. I too, have had to bottle up practically every sexual thought I ever had growing up; I understand that pain, that guilt. But I have overcome it, so what’s preventing you?”</p><p class="western">Izumi whimpered for a while, and then answered, “Why were you even asking me that? You know very well what it is, you said it yourself.”</p><p class="western">“Oh,” Momo said, looking somewhat surprised by Izumi’s response. Feeling insecure about what the best thing to say would be, Momo looked away for a while before returning her gaze to Izumi and asked her, “Is it because you... don’t feel like a woman yet?”</p><p class="western">“Maybe...”</p><p class="western">“Are you saying you’re having regrets?”</p><p class="western">Izumi raised her voice when she told Momo, “No, it’s not like that at all!”</p><p class="western">“Sorry for misunderstanding you, then; it wasn’t my intention. In that case, could you maybe describe it with your own words?”</p><p class="western">“I just... I mean... What it feels like, it still feels like I’m not allowed to be a girl, you get me? Like, I can feel and even look as female as possible, but you know, there will always be a birth certificate that will disagree with me.”</p><p class="western">“I see. Well, I think you’re not just a woman, but one of the most brilliant women I’ve eve come across,” Momo said before she went up to stand in front of Izumi. Lending her hand out, she told her, “So come, don’t let those past horrors of yours define you; I’ll show you who you’re really meant to be.”</p><p class="western">Grabbing hold of Momo’s hand, Izumi could sense they had activated each other’s zero-G abilities, gracefully lifting them both up from the floor. As Izumi felt the sensation of nothing but the very air brushing her naked skin making a welcome return, she saw Momo’s friendly smile approach her, concluding with a soft yet confident kiss. Izumi, wholeheartedly embracing this genuine sign of affection, braided her hands with Momo’s corresponding, and cast back a look of longing once theirs lips let go of each other. With that emotional intimacy, Izumi felt her concerns and worries slowly fade away, to which she felt she could be honest enough to say, “Momo, you’re so beautiful.”</p><p class="western">“You’re not that half-bad, either,” Momo responded. She then squeezed her tits against Izumi’s, telling her, “In fact, I’d go as far as to say any girl you ogle at will find you even more gorgeous, and just find your gaze flattering.”</p><p class="western">“Really?” Izumi asked with a light laughter.</p><p class="western">“Yes, I’m being serious. I mean, have you taken a look at yourself? I’m frankly a bit envious of that fantastic body of yours, and being near you like this, it makes my vulva extrude arousal fluids, and ache for stimulation. I want to have sex with you.”</p><p class="western">Izumi got hot and bothered from hearing those words come from Momo’s sultry face, and felt her own face loosen in reaction. She raised her knees and spread her thighs to put on full display that her pussy as well had gotten wet, to which Momo then managed to sit between them and bring their clits together. With that, Izumi could feel the entirety of Momo’s nude body being in full contact with hers, riding up and down. Although this wasn’t the first time they had sex together, this time it felt different; Izumi was significantly taller than last night, combined with her muscles, boobs, ass and hips having grown by a proportional amount, meaning Momo basically had her head nuzzled into Izumi’s cleavage, almost drowning in it. Still, they both immensely revelled in this carnal union they had returned to make, although Izumi was about concerned about whether or not Momo could breathe, at which she asked her, “You okay there?”</p><p class="western">Momo raised her head that she had halfway burrowed, and answered with a panting voice, “I’m doing fine, thanks for caring.” She then went ahead and sped up the rutting, sending the two lover through a ricocheting trajectory through the room; they were hardened enough, and had the walls soft enough, to never be bothered by the collisions. A handful bounces around, a thought struck Momo, and she told Izumi, “We should invite Itsuka tomorrow, she would love this.”</p><p class="western">Izumi had fond thoughts about what Itsuka Kendou, the student representative of their parallel class, could possibly look like naked, before reason returned to her, and she asked, “You sure?”</p><p class="western">“I can convince her to join. We’re good friends, after all,” Momo answered; her and Itsuka had at this point interned together several times over the past two years. She then added, “After all, it’s kind of like what Ashido said yesterday: having more female peers in your life, will help you finally recognize yourself as one.”</p><p class="western">“Recognize myself as what?”</p><p class="western">“A woman,” Momo bluntly answered, before extending the phone jacks coming from her earlobes, to twirl around Izumi’s plump areolae, and vibrate against her nipples. She took joy in hearing Izumi respond with a whimpering moan, further driving the erotics to deeply gaze into each other until they both came. Not long after, Momo could hear in the background that their climaxes had reverberated into Ochako and Kyouka, who was fully naked at this point. This joint stimulation pulled the four gals together, forming a big group hug as they all got lost into the orgasm.</p><p class="western">At that moment, Tsuyu opened the door to walk in there with Mina. While having expected to showcase her sexual prowess to whom she assumed to be her relatively innocent-minded comrades, she wasn’t that surprised to find that the quartet in there had cut them to chase, passively floating in the air to cool themselves down. She turned to Mina and told her, “Well, there’s at least Hagakure and Hatsume we can still entertain.”</p><p class="western"><b>--- </b> <b>Two</b> <b> hour</b> <b>s</b> <b> later</b> <b>...</b> <b> ---</b></p><p class="western">All of Sumomo’s (current) hosts were in the room at this point, still going at each other with furious pace despite all of them having ejaculated together in every possible combination at least once. Izumi was pressed against the ceiling by a feral Kyouka, who basked at and played with the giant set of bongadongos facing her, using her earbud jacks to to buzz against Izumi’s nipples, while also non-stop tribbing their pussies and making the lewdest face she could possible make over it. Izumi felt those affections echo into the depths of her very soul, and she whimpered, “Jirou, you’re too good for me...”</p><p class="western">“You’re such a bottom, you know that?” Kyouka panted out. “Just relax, and let mama Jirou fuck you till you pass out.” She then resumed her ballistic devotion, driving her even closer towards her fourth climax with Izumi that evening.</p><p class="western">Feeling her sense of restraint erode, Izumi shyly said, “Your pussy feels so good...”</p><p class="western">“You like my pussy?” Kyouka asked.</p><p class="western">Izumi gently nodded in response.</p><p class="western">“Then fucking cum with me, and I’ll let you see it at all times,” Kyouka told her. She then extended her tongue to reach Izumi’s, and they sloppily, while energetically, made out until they climaxed once more, celebrating it be screaming out and gushing droplets all across the room.</p><p class="western">However, their cool-down wouldn’t last for much long, because suddenly, Izumi heard her phone on the floor ping, breaking everyone out of their trance. She said to her girlfriends, “Hang on, let me get it,” and bounced back down to check her phone. After being asked by Tsuyu what it was, Izumi then read out the message she recieved.</p><p class="western">It was another announcement from Nezu, this time stating, “Hello, again! I hope you all find the new common bedroom to be of good use, and I hope I’m not disturbing you too much tonight. Anyway, while you have from today until the foreseeable future, been exempt from all clothing requirements, please note that other obscenity laws still apply. This means that sexual activities in public spaces are still explicitly forbidden. But do no worry, I have already anticipated the problem when I came up with Operation Bonobo. There are a number of places where you can ‘relieve’ yourselves without getting disturbed, as they are soundproofed and can be locked from the inside. Meet me in my office tomorrow morning, and I’ll hand you special keycards that will let you access these rooms. With all of that in mind, please take note that your studies to become pro-heroes should still be top priority, so it’s still advised to attend all the lectures lectures, partake in all the training sessions and read all the recommended material in order to pass the exams, and eventually earn your graduation. In the meantime, I hope you all get a good night sleep!”</p><p class="western">Mina suddenly appeared from behind to lay her hands on her shoulders, press her tits against her beck, and tell her, “Extra fuck-rooms! Doesn’t that sound exciting, Izumi?”</p><p class="western">“I... maybe...” Izumi answered with a reluctant tone.</p><p class="western">“Aww, come on, that’s all you have to say? Aren’t you at least a little excited?” Mina asked her. “Sheesh, can’t know when something’s good unless it’s given to you. Kyouka’s right, you really are a bottom.” She then began secreting even more of her lube formula from her skin, as she started ‘dry’-humping Izumi and grab her breasts from behind.</p><p class="western">“Ochako, help me!” Izumi called out, though not with as much volume as she intended.</p><p class="western">Ochako ‘swam’ over to her, and slurred out, “What’s the matter? You don’t like it...” She then yawned, feeling very sleepy all of a sudden.</p><p class="western">“It’s not that...” Izumi answered about as tiredly. She noticed that Mina had slowed her pace down significantly, almost to a halt, before saying, “I’m just worried about our studi... studies...” She then fell asleep rather instantly.</p><p class="western">As it turned out, their constant rutting that evening had turned out to be quite a physical feat, exhausting their muscles. On top of that, Sumomo could feel every single orgasm her hosts had; so many of them were occurring that she had eventually passed out in ecstasy, which turned out be another toll on their mental energies. And so they were all there, yet again sleeping fully naked in zero gravity.</p><p class="western">
  <strong> --- The following day… --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">Itsuka and her classmate Yui Kodai were walking towards a secluded part of campus. Earlier that day, they had received a message from Momo, wanting to talk to them about ‘matters of romance’; they had both quickly figured out it had something to do with the recent rumours regarding their parallel class. Despite being a sceptic, often prone to caution herself and others to have realistic expectations, Itsuka could help but shake the fact that Momo has been reluctant to outright deny any of rumours involving her, almost as if there may actually be a nugget of truth to them. To make matters even more perplexing, Itsuka’s and Yui had heard from their classmate Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, that Eijirou had seen all the girls, including one from the support department, walk stark naked towards the same bedroom last night.</p><p class="western">Yui had no idea what to make out of all this, and honestly didn’t care that much. However, she saw the concerned frown on Itsuka’s face, so she asked her, “It’s about Monoma, isn’t it?”</p><p class="western">“He called Momo a ‘sexual degenerate’!” Itsuka cried out, imitating the karate chop she did against her classmate Neito Monoma, when she first heard him say that earlier that morning. She sniffled and struggled to keep her eyes dry, as she continued, “I can’t believe he could say such a thing about her.”</p><p class="western">Not really knowing how to comfort her, Yui decided to try rationalizing the whole ordeal by telling her, “Look, I know he hurt you, but please, maybe not take it so personal, okay?”</p><p class="western">“Personal!?” Itsuka responded. “He hurt my friend!”</p><p class="western">“But it wasn’t just her, was it? It was <em>all</em> of the girls he was referring to.” Yui calmly reminded her. “You and I both know he has a grudge against our parallel class, and yes, maybe he should’ve dropped it a long time ago.”</p><p class="western">Itsuka tried to calm herself down by taking a deep breath, and then ask Yui, “Can you keep a secret for me?”</p><p class="western">“Sure,” Yui answered.</p><p class="western">“Monoma doesn’t deserve to become a hero,” Itsuka bluntly admitted, following up by further explaining, “The only thing I’ve ever seen him take joy in, is seeing others fail. If he ends up getting a license, only-gods-know-how, then I can’t even dare to predict how many people he’ll end up legitimately harming. A villain in everything but the name, that’s what he is.”</p><p class="western">“I take it you wouldn’t feel sorry for him if he got expelled,” Yui said.</p><p class="western">“Say what you will about that creep Mineta, at least I’ve never seen him laugh at any of our classmates getting hurt,” Itsuka explained.</p><p class="western">“What was that about Mineta?” A distant voice in front of them asked.</p><p class="western">Seeing Momo stepped out of the club room they’ve agreed to meet in, Itsuka realized that she may have heard some of what she said, and panicked for words, before settling on, “Uh hi, Yaoyorozu! I said Mineta is a fucking creep, and I have no problems with seeing Monoma laugh at him getting hurt, none whatsoever.”</p><p class="western">Yui said nothing, and simply rolled her eyes at Itsuka’s not really well-thought out white lie.</p><p class="western">“None whatsoever, you say? Well, I suppose that petty rivalry won’t be of our concerns when we graduate, there’s always that,” Momo said in response. But then, she got a closer look of Itsuka’s face and asked her, “Is there something going on, Kendou? You look like you’ve been crying quite recently.”</p><p class="western">“Just some dumb personal drama, nothing for you to worry about,” Itsuka answered.</p><p class="western">“It’s okay, if you’re not feeling ready to talk about it just yet, I understand,” Momo said as she let the two parallel students in.</p><p class="western">At the centre of the room was a large, foldable table, surrounded by a handful of foldable chairs. On one of them sat Kyouka with her feet on the table, a small lollipop in her mouth, and her gaze casually focused on her smartphone. Noticing who had arrived, she looked at them, took the lollipop out and made the peace sign while saying, “’Sup.”</p><p class="western">Right there, Itsuka and Yui stood there practically frozen and blushing. It hadn’t until they saw just how Kyouka had dressed, or rather not dressed, that they realized Momo had greeted them with the same, identical ‘attire’. Finally, Itsuka stuttered out, “You- you’re... you’re naked!”</p><p class="western">Kyouka just shrugged in response, looked back at her phone and said, “We’re now allowed to, so I thought I might as well.”</p><p class="western">The two parallel students said nothing in response, and had to be led by Momo to take seats by the table. Once seated, they blankly stared at Momo sit beside Kyouka and give her a sincere kiss on the cheek.</p><p class="western">Kyouka once again took the lollipop out of her mouth, put away her phone, looked at Momo, and told her with a smile, “I love you, Yaomomo.”</p><p class="western">“I love you too,” Momo responded, before plunging into Kyouka with a frontal kiss and fondling her breasts. The two lovers then pulled their heads back a bit to extend their frog tongues to make out with them.</p><p class="western">Finally, Yui decided to break her silence, and ask them, “So can you please tell us what the hell is going on here? Are you two girlfriends now? Is that what you asked us to come here to learn?” Trying to further get their attention, she also said, “You know, that’s not something you have to tell us in secrecy, we would never judge you. But again, what’s with the nudity? Aren’t there strict dress codes on this place?”</p><p class="western">Momo slowly unlocked from Kyouka, gave her a loving gaze that was returned, before she turned her head to Yui and answered, “It’s just as Jirou said to you earlier, Nezu has exempted us from this rule.” She then gave Kyouka another kiss.</p><p class="western">Itsuka rapidly shook her head to regain her sense of balance, and then stood up to tell her, “Look, I don’t know to put this, but everything you say just leaves me with more questions than answers. Why would Nezu do that? Did you convince him, or was that something he decided out of the blue? Why you out of all people? And also, who are you referring to by ‘us’?”</p><p class="western">“You’re about to find out very shortly,” Momo answered.</p><p class="western">Neither Itsuka or Yui were aware that a certain invisible Tooru had been standing behind them this whole time. Before any of the two new ‘recruits’ could figure out anything on their own, she launched pink tendrils from her ears to theirs.</p><p class="western">
  <strong> --- Meanwhile… --- </strong>
</p><p class="western">“Fuck, I love this position!” Mina thought to herself, as her side was pressed against the wall of an unused meeting room, one of her legs were lifted up to her head, and she was thoroughly penetrated by Ochako’s pre-filled strap-on. The thought was already communicated to Ochako via telepathy, but even without that, it could still be visibly seen through her eyes being rolled back and tongue sticking out.</p><p class="western">Izumi, being on the lookout, could hear that thought as well, and got the urge to rub her legs together out of impatience. Thankfully, everyone agreed to make it a ‘quickie’, so Izumi soon noticed Mina falling to her knees from orgasming. Closing the door and walking over, she could see a delighted Mina, with the strap-on’s ejaculate leaking in pulses out of her.</p><p class="western">Laying on the floor, lightly catching her breath, Mina dizzily told them, “Please, I can’t wait any longer. Us three. Now.”</p><p class="western">Turned on by the sight, Izumi swallowed her saliva, before falling down on top of Mina to kiss her. While the two were tying their legs together to trib missionary, Ochako took away their gravity and flipped them 180 degrees to insert her refilled strap-on into Mina’s butt.</p><p class="western">“Oh, fuck!” Sumomo thought to herself, not being familiar with the backdoor experience ever since that unfortunate encounter. Up until now, she had been pretty much hardline about no anal insertions, but at this point, all the orgasms from last night had accumulated so much that basically all of her discipline had been worn off. “At this point, you’re the one controlling me...” she said to her hosts.</p><p class="western"><strong> --- Back at </strong> <strong> <b>th</b> </strong> <strong> <b>at</b> </strong> <strong> clubroom... --- </strong></p><p class="western">Both Itsuka and Yui were all hot and bothered over the imagery the pink parasite had injected into heir brains. Not only had they witness all the past sexual adventures of this recently formed polycule, Sumomo had also managed to make her new hosts aware of the threesome Izumi, Mina and Ochako were having at that very moment.</p><p class="western">Itsuka had her palms placed on her temples out of sheer defeat, as she spoke, “So it’s true. All the rumours were all true. The sex, the nudity, the fact that the little frail boy Midoriya has turned into a sapphic love goddess.”</p><p class="western">“Well, it’s up in the air so far, on just how extensive her seductive capabilities really are; that was something Mina just concluded out of the blue, with little concrete proof,” Kyouka pointed out. “But so far, I have yet to know of anyone turning Midoriya in her current state down. So I guess there’s that.”</p><p class="western">Yui didn’t look anywhere near as taken by the revelations, she just mildly looked down and said, “To think that Nezu would even consider this. I know there’s a good reason for this plan, it’s just that I would’ve never thought of this plan in even a thousand years.”</p><p class="western">“It’s because this is some fucked up porn shit, that’s why,” Itsuka muttered.</p><p class="western">“To be fair, I’ve seen a lot of smut that was <em>way</em> worse,” Yui corrected her. “And none of that ever included lesbian orgies or feminization, let alone at the same time.”</p><p class="western">Itsuka shrugged her shoulders and said, “Sure, I gue- Wait, are you telling me you watch that filth on a regular basis? I mean, I’d like to think myself as not that much of a sheltered prude, but holy shit, aren’t your perceptions warped at this point?”</p><p class="western">“To answer the first question, I guess it depends on how you define ‘on a regular basis’,” Yui said. “As for the second question, I honestly think it’d be impossible for me to give you a correct answer on that, and you’re smart enough to figure that out on your own. If I really had my mind warped like you said, I would’ve never been aware of it, and if I’m still sane, I’d have no way of making you believe me.”</p><p class="western">“Okay, but like, are you aware of all the airbrushing, acrobatics and other unrealistic expectations they set?” Itsuka asked back.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, but that’s not a load of discourse I’m willing to engage in, sorry,” Yui answered.</p><p class="western">Kyouka, who had watched the two go back-and-forth, felt they were getting off-topic, and decided now was the time to chip in. She said, “Anyway, it sounds like Kodai is willing to join our polycule, but not Kendou. Is that right?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, I’m game,” Yui responded. “We’re friends after all, and if this is something friends can do, I’m willing to be part of it. What about you, Itsuka?”</p><p class="western">“I’m... I don’t know yet,” she answered. “It’s not that I refuse, I just haven’t taken in that this is could have ever been an option.”</p><p class="western">“Correct me if I’m wrong, but it sounds like you simply think this is too good to be true,” Tooru told Itsuka, while stepping right behind her to place her hands on her shoulders for emotional comfort. “After all, you can just leave if you later regret it, we won’t judge you.”</p><p class="western">Itsuka stroke one of Tooru’s hands to calm herself down, and said, “Thanks, Hagakure, I really appreciate your effort to sway me. And you know what? You’re right, I’d be lying if I wasn’t even a little interested in, you know, all of this. But... It’s just...” She remained silent for a while as she turned her gaze away from everyone for a while, before returning her attention with laser focus towards Momo, saying, “It’s just that I’m afraid of the consequences, what others will think of me. Of us.”</p><p class="western">Momo was puzzled over Itsuka’s stare and asked her, “What are you looking at me for? Did you something that had to do with me?”</p><p class="western">Itsuka suddenly slammed her oversized fists on the table, causing it to fling up into the air and land upside down, and yelled, “Don’t you get it!? NEITO MONOMA CALLED YOU A WHORE!” She then began crying again.</p><p class="western">Yui was still slightly shocked by Itsuka’s outburst. Recollecting herself, she lightly patted Itsuka on the back, and looked at Momo and Kyouka, explaining to them, “What Kendou is trying to say, is that earlier this morning, he called the girls of your class, and I quote him, ‘sexual degenerates’. And he said it with a very spiteful tone, as well.”</p><p class="western">Momo placed her fingertips on her mouth and said, “Oh no. Does anybody else know about this?”</p><p class="western">Still trying to comfort Itsuka, Yui answered her. She then further explained, “We overheard him say that when chatting with Shoda, Fukidashi and Tsuburaba; none of them seemed to think his ‘joke’ was as funny he thought it would be, judging from the few, awkward laughs I heard.”</p><p class="western">“Have you talked with any of those boys about it?” Kyouka asked. “This is something Monoma could legitimately get expelled for, if we have enough eyewitnesses to confirm what he said.”</p><p class="western">“We were about to,” Yui said. “But then you told us to come over here.”</p><p class="western">“Sorry, we didn’t know you had been hurt,” Momo said.</p><p class="western">Itsuka looked back up from the table and, with eyes furiously red of tears, told Momo, “<em>I’m</em> the one hurt? You were the one who got insulted! Behind your back! Why do I have to cry on your behalf!?”</p><p class="western">Momo sighed and in an attempt to provide solace, she walked across the flipped table, reached her hand out to Itsuka’s, and told her, “It’s called empathy. Feeling other people’s pain as if it were your own is nothing to feel ashamed over. In fact, it’s probably something we need more than ever, more than anything else.”</p><p class="western">While Momo said this, Itsuka was awestruck by Momo’s beautiful, naked body standing proud and tall this up close to her; the kind words and warm gesture to take her hand, made Itsuka feel she was witnessing a saviour spirit. An angel, one might say. Still sobbing, she asked her, “You really think so?”</p><p class="western">“I do, Kendou,” Momo answered. “You’re just like Midoriya in that way; that’s kind of how she has managed to pull this off.”</p><p class="western">“I guess you’re right, sorry for yelling at you,” Itsuka said. She then stood up, looked around to the rest of the group, and asked everyone, “So what do we do now?”</p><p class="western">“Our goal right now is to infect the rest of your female classmates,” Kyouka answered.</p><p class="western">“No, I mean about Monoma,” Itsuka corrected her. “How do we get rid of him? Or at least, how do we get him to realize what an asshole he has been?”</p><p class="western">“I mean, if he said that to spite our class, his point would become rather moot if all the girls in your class also became ‘sexual degenerates’,” Kyouka argued, shrugging her shoulders. “Plus, I figure it would get pretty hard for him to claim superiority, since I take it that’s what he’s after, if his classmates started becoming more sympathetic towards us than to him.”</p><p class="western">“Wait, are you suggesting we ostracize him?” Yui asked.</p><p class="western">“She wanted Monoma to suffer, no?” Tooru pointed out. She then turned her attention towards Itsuka and asked her, “Isn’t that right, Kendou?”</p><p class="western">Itsuka looked at where the voice came from, and said, “I mean, thanks for wanting to help me, but...” She looked away again, and then looked back at Momo, asking her, “Isn’t this a little bit too brutal? Ostracism is a bully tactic, after all, don’t you think this could get us in trouble? We’re kind of on thin ice, already.”</p><p class="western">“I’d actually argue this is the method that would get us the least in trouble,” Momo said to her. “Expanding the polycule is already what Nezu is expecting us to do, and I’m sure your blonde friend would end up causing too much of a ruckus if you tried filing a formal report.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, I think I read somewhere that most discrimination cases end up binned, no matter the validity,” Kyouka added.</p><p class="western">“And you’re basically saying we’re gonna fuck our way to justice, is that it?” Itsuka asked while squeezing Momo’s hands harder. “You’re saying there is no other way?”</p><p class="western">Kyouka got up from her chair and said, “The way I see it, there are three routes. There’s the civil route, which as explained, would never bear fruit. Then there’s the violent route, which is deeply unheroic and would just make matters worse...” She walked up to right behind Momo, wrapped her arms around her waist, leaned her chin on her shoulder, and continued, “Then there’s the lewd route. The love route. The route which makes those who hate, realize their wrongdoings.” She then gave Momo a quick kiss on her cheek, and looked peacefully at Itsuka, asking her, “So which way is it?”</p><p class="western">“I... I...” Itsuka stuttered. She then noticed a hand laying on her arm; it was Yui, giving her a look that suggested she was worried about Itsuka’s reluctance and indecisiveness.</p><p class="western">“I know you want to decide for yourself,” Yui said to Itsuka. “But if you say no, I think you’ll just end up denying a part of yourself. And that missed opportunity will ju-”</p><p class="western">Itsuka suddenly interrupted with, “Yui, please. So what if I regret not doing it? But what if I regret <em>doing</em> it?”</p><p class="western">“You’re free to leave at any time afterwards, if you feel you can’t be part of this any more,” Tooru told her.</p><p class="western">“Oh, am I?” Itsuka asked. “Last time I checked, we’re currently being infected and brainwashed by a horny parasite! Those things I saw, did any you actually consent to that?”</p><p class="western">Slightly offended by what Itsuka said, Sumomo felt the need to step in and tell her, “I can assure you, all I’ve ever done, is to let the girls act upon their basal instincts; all those things you saw were all them. If I actually had my way with them from the beginning, the end result would’ve looked a lot, well... <em>straighter</em>.”</p><p class="western">Taking in what she heard, Itsuka said, “Yeah, but... wait... why am I constantly trying to talk myself out of this?”</p><p class="western">“My guess? Because you care about how others could perceive you,” Momo answered. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Itsuka’s and said to her, “I’m begging you, put those fears to rest; give in to what you want, right now, and you’ll never have to worry about anyone thinking lowly of you ever again.”</p><p class="western">Itsuka closed her eyes and breathed in a slow pace, but eventually, she let go of Momo’s hands and went in for a big, warm hug. She felt her clothes press against the naked body in front of her, making it oddly tempting for her to get out of them, as well. When she opened her eyes again, she was a little startled to have Kyouka’s face that close up front, smiling at her, and then give her a kiss she ultimately accepted. When she released her lips, Itsuka asked, “Is this the part where I strip?”</p><p class="western">Tooru pressed herself against Itsuka’s back and answered, “Not just yet. Wait till you’ve gathered all your girls, and you’ve learned the full truth.”</p><p class="western">“The full truth?” Itsuka asked.</p><p class="western">“This deal needs all of us to be completely honest and open to each other at all times,” Momo answered. “Yamanaka’s past is rather gruesome, and there could be complications if you learn of them ahead of your classmates.”</p><p class="western">Itsuka leaned back a little to look Momo in the face, and ask her, “So I just walk up to each of the ladies in my class, infect them, and show them what you’ve shown me, is that it?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, pretty much,” Momo answered. “After that, we all group up, Sumomo tells you all everything, and then, you’re officially part of our polycule.”</p><p class="western">“Right, I’ll do it,” Itsuka answered. She then grabbed Momo’s shoulders and added, “I’ll do it for you. With you in mind. I love you,” after which, she kissed her for ten seconds.</p><p class="western">Kyouka couldn’t help but comment, “I see you too have an excellent taste in women. You’ll fit right in.”</p><p class="western"><strong>--- </strong> <strong> <b>Later that day, during Nemuri’s lecture</b> </strong> <strong>... --- </strong></p><p class="western">“...and this, is the clitoris: the most sensitive part of the human body,” Nemuri said, gesturing her laser pointer at the projection behind her. She turned around, made a circling gesture and said, “This part, its glans, is the only part of the clitoris that’s actually visible. The rest, the root you might say, goes in and wraps itself around the urethral and vaginal canal, acting as secondary points of potential stimulation.”</p><p class="western">Her entire class sat there, almost petrified, never saying a word to interrupt her. There were a few exceptions, though. One of them were Shoto, who calmly raised his hand.</p><p class="western">“Yes, Todoroki?” Nemuri said when she spotted him.</p><p class="western">“Is there a reason you’re giving us this rather... explicit lecture?” Shoto asked. “I was under the impression we would be going through Athenian logic today.”</p><p class="western">“Change of plans,” Nemuri answered. “Like I said at the beginning, there is a very slim chance you were actually taught any of this during high school. They most likely only covered the boring stuff, like menstruation, STIs and contraceptives, making it seem like sex is this boring hassle you should think of as little as possible. So last night, right before I went to bed, I suddenly thought to myself: Wouldn’t it be grand if you knew how to properly pleasure yourself? And each other?” She winked at the students.</p><p class="western">Izumi was another student who didn’t become completely bereft of words. But instead of wanting to speak with the teacher, she muttered to herself. While Nemuri made it seem like this sex ed lecture happened on a whim, Izumi very well knew the actual motive for this, flirtation. Nemuri, a teacher, was flirting with Izumi, a student. On the one hand, her quirk could get handy in quickly making the remaining women of Itsuka’s class receptacle to a mass brain-jacking. On the other hand, letting her join the polycule could introduce quite the conflict of interests, or at the very least raise more eyebrows than necessary. Then there’s the fact that Nemuri would most certainly rail her so long and so often, that it’d severely affect her studies. As appealing as the scenario may sound at times, Izumi was after all, still here for the sake of proper training and studying, becoming a pro-hero as soon as possible.</p><p class="western">“Oh, is that right?” a bold voice suddenly asked.</p><p class="western">Shocked by the sudden question, Izumi looked up from her blank notebook to see Nemuri looking directly at her, wearing a wide grin. Unsure of why she has the attention, Izumi asked, “I’m sorry, but would you care to explain what you’re talking about?”</p><p class="western">Nemuri had a simple laugh and spoke, “Oh, I couldn’t help but overhear that, while I was trying to explain to your classmates the anatomy of squirting, you were mumbling something about me, and I quote you, ‘railing [you] so hard that it’d severely affect [your] studies’.”</p><p class="western">Izumi’s face lowered towards to the flip desk in front of her, unable to decide whether to go for berry red or marble white, as the other students stared at her with gaping mouths. “Please don’t hurt me...” Izumi whimpered.</p><p class="western">“Now, don’t be mean to Midoriya, we’re all adults here,” Nemuri said, who then put her hands together and told the students, “Say, I think now is a good time to take a short break. Go get some fresh air, and I’ll see you all in fifteen and we’ll pick up from where we left, okay?” However, she gestured at Izumi to stay in the lecture hall for a little talk.</p><p class="western">Izumi walked down the auditory to talk to Nemuri. Standing in front of her, it felt very weird to physically tower this woman who’s always radiated a rather imposing aura, making everyone else feel small, almost infantile, by comparison. Nevertheless, she took a breath and told her, “It’s not what it looks like, Kayama; you’re reading way too much into this.”</p><p class="western">Nemuri seductively stroke Izumi’s chin with her finger, and said, “Baby, it’s not just today I’ve noticed your gaze. Why do you think I held this special sex ed lecture in the first place, silly?”</p><p class="western">Izumi audibly gulped and replied to her, “You’ve seen us. You’ve seen us do all those things we did to each other, and you want in on the action.”</p><p class="western">“Bingo!” Nemuri said, poking the middle of Izumi’s chest. “Look, let’s not beat around the bush, you’re ultimately the one most responsible for all those fun adventures you’ve been having. You’re the one who’s had the prowess to seduce your friends en masse, and for that, I am flattered.”</p><p class="western">While Izumi was sweating over what words to choose, Sumomo went in and told her, “You’re attracted to her, I know that. Not only can I sense it in the way you’re reacting right now, I know from your past memories.”</p><p class="western">“C-Can we speak with Nezu first, after you’ve finished your lecture?” Izumi finally asked. “And can I bring Aizawa along, as well? It feels wrong having him absent...”</p><p class="western">“Oh, do bring Aizawa,” Nemuri said. “I’m sure he’ll understand and accept this.”</p><p class="western"><strong>--- </strong><strong>A</strong><strong>fter the lecture, a</strong><strong>t Nezu’s office...</strong> <strong><b>---</b></strong></p><p class="western">“That’s absolutely out of the question!” Shouta told Nemuri with a rarely raised voice. “I strictly forbid you to sexually engage with any of the students, you hear me?”</p><p class="western">Nemuri grabbed Shouta’s shoulders and said to him with an almost childish tone, “Please, Aizawa? Midoriya looked like she enjoyed me flirting with her; now she’s not able to take me of her mind, and I’m more than willing to help her relieve that burden .”</p><p class="western">Izumi just awkwardly stood there beside them, stroking her elbow and saying nothing.</p><p class="western">“That’s beside the point; the relation between teacher and student should remain completely platonic! Otherwise , it’d be impossible to maintain any professionalism, as the teacher would have very clear favourite students, regardless of the performance relevant to the curriculum, ” Shouta argued. He then gently pushed Nemuri off of him and turned towards the principal , asking him, “Isn’t that right, Nezu ? Or are you seriously going to find yet another bullshit reason I’m somehow wrong? ”</p><p class="western">Nezu, sitting by his desk, took a sip of his tea and said, “I have a solution I think may please the both of you. The problem I’m seeing right now is quite basically, Nemuri Kayama’s position here as a teacher, taking the responsibility of holding lectures, assigning exercises, administering exam s and setting grades. Tell me, Kayama, that’s your current responsibility, isn’t it? ”</p><p class="western">“ Uh, indeed so, ” Nemuri answered. “I currently teach art, psychology and philosophy to, among others, Class [XXXX]-A.** Why are asking me this?”</p><p class="western">“Hang on, are you seriously suggesting you’re going to relieve her of duty?” Shouta asked. In secret, he thought to himself how much of a relief it would be no longer having to deal with any of her tomfoolery, or any students being unable to focus on their studies because of her.</p><p class="western">“Not quite,” Nezu answered. “My suggested solution, Kayama, is to basically rehire you as a personal assistant to Izumi Midoriya. Your residency on, and payroll from, U.A. will stay the same, but your current teaching responsibilities will no longer be bestowed upon you. ”</p><p class="western">Noticing Nezu’s proposition, Izumi felt the need to ask him, “ Personal assistant? But isn’t that usually reserved for, like, students with learning disabilities? ”</p><p class="western">“ I was thinking the same thing, ” Shouta added. “It may seem at times that I think otherwise, but Izumi Midoriya is one of the most brilliant students I’ve ever had, and a large reason for why I have yet to expel any of her classmates. She does not need assistance, much less from someone as unqualified for the job as Kayama.”</p><p class="western">“I think you’re misunderstanding me,” Nezu replied. “I never said it was studies Midoriya needed assistance with.”</p><p class="western">“Then, what is it I need an assistant for?” Izumi asked.</p><p class="western">“Shouldn’t you know by now? Operation Bonobo may be running smoothly thus far, but right now, I’m predicting that your polycule may hit critical mass a lot sooner than you’d be comfortable with,” Nezu answered. “That is, unless you receive guidance by a person with a lot more experience in these matters.”</p><p class="western">Izumi raised her eyebrows in disbelief and said to him, “Wait, by ‘these matters’, are you possibly referring to...?”</p><p class="western">The following reactions from the two teachers were notably vivid . While Shouta groaned and cursed, burying his face down his two palms, Nemuri rose up in glee, gave Izumi a friendly sidehug and said, “Does this mean, I get paid to to have sex with beautiful women like Midoriya over here?”</p><p class="western">“Well, for obvious legal reasons, that won’t be your official job description,” Nezu explained. “Think of this more as a form of social work; social worker is after all, what you will be re-registered here as, were you to accept the offer.”</p><p class="western">“Of course I’ll accept the offer!” Nemuri stated proudly. “What made you think there was the possibility I’d say otherwise?”</p><p class="western">“Nothing, just wanted to let you know the option to decline the offer existed ,” Nezu answered.</p><p class="western">Shouta dug his face back up and said, “And decline the offer, she should have. No person with even the slightest iota of dignity would’ve ever agreed to this!” Resting his hands on his hips, and shaking his head in gloomy defeat, he finally said, “Just... just make sure Kayama’s successor is a professional, without any sort of interest in women. Or in pretty much anyone, for that matter.”</p><p class="western">Knowing Nemuri would very shortly become a part of the polycule proper, one thought ran through Izumi’s mind, “I’m fucked!”</p><p class="western"><strong>--- </strong> <strong> <b>Later, during the early evening</b> </strong> <strong>... </strong> <strong> <b>---</b> </strong></p><p class="western">“Alright, you guys take care of yourself, I’m gonna need to be by myself for tonight,” Itsuka said to whoever heard her in the corridor, before going in to her room and closing the door after her. The moment she was sure the door was locked and the curtains were seal ing her windows, Itsuka began taking her clothes off, one article after another. Soon enough, she was stark naked, at which she grabbed her phone and laid on her bed.</p><p class="western">“See you tomorrow!” read the message Momo had just sent to her, followed by a torrent of images. Itsuka had asked her earlier that day, to take as many lewd photos of herself, at which she had complied. A few of them even included Kyouka, either standing beside her, or explicitly interacting with her.</p><p class="western">Itsuka spread her legs and used one hand to occupy herself, with the other hand swiping through the material. She noted that Momo had been a good girl, properly documenting every corner of her skin, especially those of her most valuable assets. “Can’t wait to be with you soon,” Itsuka spoke into the ether, as she thoroughly stirred her little knob.</p><p class="western">She ended up cumming sixteen times, before falling asleep from exhaustion.</p><p class="western"><strong>--- </strong> <strong> <b>Meanwhile, over at the parallel dormitory</b> </strong> <strong>... </strong> <strong> <b>---</b> </strong></p><p class="western">“This is quite the cosy nest you’ve built for yourselves,” Nemuri said to Izumi, commenting the interior of the polycule’s common bedroom.</p><p class="western">“Well, why not take a seat on one of the cushions, then?” Izumi asked her. “As you can imagine, here is a peculiar initiation rite you have to go through before we can begin.”</p><p class="western">“Ooh,” Nemuri said with a playful tone, followed by asking, “Does it involve anything kinky?”</p><p class="western">Finding a pillow each to get comfortable on, Izumi told her “You’ll see,” as they sat down. Once stationed, she gently brought their foreheads together, providing a moment of emotional vulnerability, before letting the slime ooze out of one pair of ears into the other; Izumi figured Nemuri would be enough of a seasoned veteran to stomach receiving everything she knew at once.</p><p class="western">The exchange only took a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity, given the lifetimes of memories Nemuri had to process. It was too late for either of them to cancel this anyway, so Nemuri just let her eyelids fall, as she tried her best entering a meditative state. However, that eventually proved ineffective in preventing the tears from freely flowing out of her eyes. As she endured the years, each day of trauma further burdened her soul, pushing it down a mass of despair. Finally, everything there was to witness had been witnessed, and Nemuri opened her eyes again to see the innocent face of Izumi, bewildered at how strongly she had taken the experience.</p><p class="western">“Is... everything okay, Kayama?” Izumi asked. “Midnight?”</p><p class="western">“Please, call me Nemuri,” she responded, before plunging in for a deep, heavy kiss. As they were making out, she tossed her glasses aside, and started to slowly peel away the skin-tight suit she was wearing, starting from her collar and working her way down. Once her legs could climb out of her uniform, Nemuri let go of Izumi and stood in front of her to reveal she was wearing nothing underneath. Breathing so heavily that Izumi could see her bo soms rise and sink, Nemuri spoke to her, “My name is Nemuri Kayama, also known as the X -Rated Hero: Midnight. I’m never going to wear anything ever again, and you may fuck me as much as you want, whenever you want.”</p><p class="western">Izumi didn’t respond with any words . Instead, she just stood up, pressed her fingertips against Nemuri’s forearm and her own chest, making them both lose their gravity. Floating in the middle of the room , she flipped her former teacher upside down, and pulled her legs in so they could scissor each other.</p><p class="western">Though mostly, it was Izumi scissoring Nemuri, who exclaimed, “My b oobs . My ass. My skin. All wearing nothing but the very air. And my pussy, clothed by nothing but yours.” To handle the sensation, or perhaps even enhancing it, Nemuri then began fondling her own jongajugs and tweaking her own nipples, to which she let out soothed moans.</p><p class="western">“You’re doing great,” Izumi said to her. Already, she had begun letting her tongue out and extending her earlobes down, all to enhance the experience. In between the two vulvas, her frog-like tongue went, acting as a slimy pole sleekly slid ing against them both, while her earphone jacks placed against each of their respective glans, and buzzed to stimulate them.</p><p class="western">“I see you paid attention during my lecture,” Nemuri spoke with an amused thrill.</p><p class="western">Izumi couldn’t say anything, as her tongue were occupied with more important matters. Though she did think to herself, “Studies are still important to me.”</p><p class="western">Nemuri took one of her hands away from her breasts, to fondle other parts of her torso. She softly stroke the skin of her chest, waist, abdomen, hips and thighs, to get a feel of the contour of her own body. That gave a small boost to her stimulation, of which reflected onto Izumi, causing them both to feel equally heightened. She also began to slightly thrust her pussy back and forth, against the tongue that had been caressing it.</p><p class="western">Realizing their genitalia had to be in direct contact with each other, at least for their first time, Izumi retracted her tongue somewhat, closing the gap. In its place, she began secreting lube from the pores all over her skin, including her labia. When Izumi felt their orgasms were approaching, she felt unable to keep the jacks where they were, and retracted them as well, leaving the two pussies alone together.</p><p class="western">“Izumi, I’m gonna cum soon!” Nemuri told her.</p><p class="western">“Me too,” Izumi thought to herself, and began panting, louder and lewder with each breath. She also stretched her tongue out further, down Nemuri’s body all the way to her mouth.</p><p class="western">Nemuri then took hold of Izumi’s tongue, and began fellating it. She let out some delighted moans of increased intensity, before she briefly took it out to drunkenly shout, “Cum with me!” When Nemuri put the tongue back in, she felt an electric sting radiate through her, and a steady stream gushed out of her, from where she felt Izumi do the same. Shortly after those fluids were uniting, Nemuri felt something else grow from within; her own tongue grew stronger and stretchier, button-like pods grew on her fingertips, her skin and its pores took on several different properties, her earlobes began feeling harder and autonomous, her sight became significantly sharper, and an unspeakable force awoke within every single fibre of her muscles. She thought to herself, that this must only be the beginning.</p><p class="western">At the same time, Izumi too felt something new about her skin. She knew from earlier research that this must be Somnambulist, Nemuri’s ability to emit sleep-inducing gases. She thought about what this could be used for, how it could be combined with other quirks, as she lowered herself and Nemuri back to the floor to regain their gravity, for a short break.</p><p class="western">While Izumi took some pillows to rest on, Nemuri got an idea. She stood up and asked her, “Would you mind if I go out for a little while? I need to try something out.”</p><p class="western">“No, go ahead,” Izumi answered, before resorting to a light slumber. She didn’t bother worrying what Nemuri would be up to, as she knew the other girls were shortly coming by, anyway.</p><p class="western">
  <strong> <b>--- At the boys’ common area... ---</b> </strong>
</p><p class="western">“I’m telling you, you gotta get em bitches as early as you can,” Minoru told Tenya with his slightly updated vocabulary. “Otherwise, what’s the point of pursuing anything in life?”</p><p class="western">Tenya, who’d rather be paying attention to his feta salad, told him with an unusually tired voice, “Are you still caring about all that nonsense? Just keep up with your studies...”</p><p class="western">“I am keeping up with my studies!” Minoru rebutted. He then stood up on the countertop, pointed at all the classmates present to gain their attention, and shouted, “Have you all collectively lost your minds? We’re in a school filled with delicious fi- I mean, hot girls, and we’re losing our chances to date any of them! How the fuck can you just let that happen?”</p><p class="western">Shoto loudly slurped a noodle, and responded with, “Uh, I believe you’re not familiar with this concept called personal boundaries. I mean, I understand if you appreciate these women and how they look, but it’s pretty clear they want to be left alone.”</p><p class="western">Minoru aggressively poked at his chest, while saying, “That’s because we’ve been pansies! We’ve been here for, like what? Two and a half years? And none of us have ever had the balls to ask any of them out?”</p><p class="western">“ W ill you just shut the fuck up for once!?” Katsuki yelled. “You shit and piss your pants every time you see anything remotely scary, and you <em> dare </em> call <em> us </em> the pansies, all of a sudden? ”</p><p class="western">Sitting next to Katsuki was Eijirou, who laid his hand upon him and said, “Bakugou? Would you mind if I take it form here?”</p><p class="western">Katsuki clicked his tongue and said, “Whatever, I’m done being bothered by this little turd,” before returning to his poké bowl.</p><p class="western">“Oh, you’re not done!” Minoru barked back. “You really just gonna stop caring about babes? ”</p><p class="western">“Hey, hey! It’s not about that,” Eijirou said in an attempt to calm him down. “Sometimes, other stuff take priority. Like, studying or becoming number one.”</p><p class="western">“That’s because you morons think that’s the easiest way to score chicks,” Minoru said. “But you’re too sheltered to see the truth, and you want to know what it is? Being the most dominant alpha male in the room, that’s how one scores chicks.”</p><p class="western">“I don’t know...” Eijirou replied. “Around here, it seems the way to do it is quite the opposite: being a gentle, nervous lesbian.”</p><p class="western">“That doesn’t answer anything!” Minoru fiercely yelled. “They’re banding together, because they’ve presumed none of us were ever into them. Don’t you realize how fucked up that is!?”</p><p class="western">Denki shrugged his shoulders and said, “I’m fine with it. I get to look at seven, beautiful naked lesbians all day long; that’s more than enough for me.”</p><p class="western">Suddenly, Tenya rose up from his salad, made a sharp, machine-like gesture at Denki, and said, “Kaminari, it is not appropriate to view your classmates as mere sex objects!”</p><p class="western">“I’ll only apologize if they’re ones offended,” Denki responded. “And so far, they’ve seemed fine with it. You’re the one with a stick up your butt.”</p><p class="western">Tenya sat back down and grumbled disapprovingly while returning to his meal.</p><p class="western">Still desperate to find brethren to his cause, Minoru erratically looked around and said, “Well? Are you all gonna give up, just like that?”</p><p class="western">“I thought you’d realize by now,” Shoto answered, without looking at him. “That you’re the only one that really cares, any longer.” He then turned around to face Minoru and say, “Besides, do you really think your attitude would be helpful for anything? Let alone, for what you’re aiming for? Like, what? Are you expecting some naked lady to just walk in here and ask for a ma-”</p><p class="western">“A what?” Minoru asked, before noticing that his classmates were staring at something that was behind him. Or rather, a some <em> one </em> , he would find when turning around.</p><p class="western">On the coffee table by the sofa group, lied a nude Nemuri, with legs spread wide open and her special zone brightly advertised towards the dining crowd. With everyone’s attention, she said, “You know? I had some really kick-ass lesbian sex not too long ago. Not long a fterwards, I thought to myself, ‘I could really use some good dick, right now, for old time’s sake’. So, any brave volunteers?”</p><p class="western">There was a beat of silence, before Tenya said with an annoyed tone, “Are you serious? Right in front of my salad?”</p><p class="western">“No thanks,” Hanta answered. “I mean, you’re hot as hell, but... not in front of my friends! Especially not when they’re eating, if you couldn’t tell.”</p><p class="western">“I’ll do it,” Minoru answered, causing his his classmates to look at him with disturbed disapproval. “See, this is what I’m talking about. None of you are willing to take chances, you always take the safe route. What the fuck happened to ‘Plus Ultra’? Further beyond?”</p><p class="western">“I don’t think that’s what the motto is referring to,” Denki pointed out.</p><p class="western">“Well screw you, then,” Minoru said, before jumping down from the countertop. Walking backwards towards Nemuri, he pointed at dinner party and shouted, “Screw all of you, you pathetic betas! I’m the only male here about to get laid, and there’s nothing you’re gonna do to stop me!”</p><p class="western">Feeling slightly annoyed by his antics, Nemuri said, “Yeah yeah, just pull your pants down and stick it in, already.”</p><p class="western">Turning around, Minoru’s seemingly eternal bitterness quickly transformed to a tranquil bliss. His eyes got teary and said, “I’ve waited so long for this! Now I’m finally gonna get the fish!”</p><p class="western">“The fish?” Shoto thought to himself.</p><p class="western">“I wouldn’t use that word in particular to describe my goodies,” Nemuri said. “Makes me think of hygiene scams***, but if you say so, I’ve got the fish for you!”</p><p class="western">“Yes!” Minoru proclaimed, as he pulled down his pants, jumped up on the table, and shoved his member into her. “Show me the fish!”</p><p class="western">Embracing the first insert, Nemuri gave off an honestly rather fake moan, and said in a seductive tone, “I’ve got the fish right here, baby. Come and take it!”</p><p class="western">“Very funny,” Minoru said, going in for more movements. “Now for real, show me the fish.”</p><p class="western">“Playing hard to get, huh?” Nemuri said, raising her eyebrow and biting her lip. “Well, two can play that game. If you want the fish, come and get it!”</p><p class="western">“I’m going to take my food to my room, this is disgusting to watch,” Mashirao told the others before leaving.</p><p class="western">Fumikage stood up from his chair and said, “I’m going too; I highly doubt there is more to see.”</p><p class="western">“But there is more to see!” Minoru said with an insistent voice. “We have yet to find the fish!”</p><p class="western">“I think you’ve found more than just the fish, Mineta,” Denki told him.</p><p class="western">At this point, Nemuri started to suspect that ‘the fish’ wasn’t some weird innuendo, though she decided to still play along, interested to see where this leads. Looking down at his penetration, she told Minoru, “Yeah, that's right. Take the fish! Take the fish!”</p><p class="western">“The fish?” Minoru asked.</p><p class="western">“Yes! The fish!” Nemuri gladly exclaimed. “I’ve got plenty fish served up for you! Right here!”</p><p class="western">Minoru’s movements began to pick up the pace, and along with that, the pace of his ramblings. With every thrust, he began saying, “The fish! The fish! The fish!”</p><p class="western">“Oh yeah, baby!” Nemuri moaned. “Get the fish!”</p><p class="western">“Fish! Fish! Fish! Fish!” Minoru uttered with a machine-like pattern.</p><p class="western">Feeling the erection inside, Nemuri could sense he was close to climaxing. So to ramp up for the final conclusion, she pushed him by repeatedly belting out, “Yes, the fish! Yes, the fish!”</p><p class="western">When she said that, Minoru made his in-and-out get up to an unusual speed, and began saying, “Fishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfishfi-”</p><p class="western">But instead of being served a hot load like she expected, Nemuri instead felt like a balloon was losing air inside of her. Indeed, she was shocked to see the same description could be applied to all of Minoru; his hairbuns wrinkled up like raisins and his skin sagged down like fading plants, almost as if it was worn. Somewhat horrified, but mostly curious, she decided to push the ‘body’ out and away from her. When ‘Minoru’ landed on the floor, Nemuri found that there was still a mass moving inside of there, albeit a lot less coherent than before. Finally, she noticed the skin opening a tear, from the inside...</p><p class="western">“You know, I was never sure that this plan could ever work,” Private told his companions; he was the first to exit the skinsuit. “I even tried to say this multiple times.”</p><p class="western">Skipper, the second penguin to get out, told him, “Well, Private, I think you may have a point. If I had stuck to my original plan and waited for a good day for the targets to picnic, we would’ve struck gold.” Helping the third penguin out, he told him, “Kowalski, make a note that humans don’t take well to grab-motived aggression or territorial behaviour; we should’ve seen that sooner.”</p><p class="western">The last penguin, Rico, left the disguise holding a traditional piece of dynamite. Looking at his partners in crime, he eagerly asked, “Kaboom?”</p><p class="western">“No, Rico, I know we promised you, that when we would no longer need it, you would blow the skinsuit up in your fashion of choice. But sadly, that’s not going to happen,” Skipper answered. “For now, just drop everything, and wave and smile. Just wave and smile.”</p><p class="western">There is moment of awkward silence, as the humans watch the penguins do just that.</p><p class="western">“Uh... does anybody here speak English?” Nemuri asked the guys.</p><p class="western">Hanta was the first to respond, saying, “I think the horned lady in the parallel class grew up in America, so maybe a- I’M SORRY, DID THOSE PENGUINS JUST TALK!?”</p><p class="western">
  <strong> <b>---End Chapter---</b> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Roti wrap is a Caribbean street food, made of a curry wrapped in Indian-styled flatbread</p><p>** It's never said what year this takes place in, so I figured I'd leave the year Deku &amp; Firends actually entered, to remain ambiguous</p><p>*** There's false myth going around that vaginas are "supposed" to smell like fish, stemming from the fact that many douching products (which are completely unnecessary, btw) disturbs the internal pH-balance. Please consult a licensed medical professional for how to deal with vaginal hygiene</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>